Experimento fallido, los múltiples deres de serena
by marth de andromeda
Summary: Citron crea un aparato de estética para las personas, el cual no estalla pero fracasa y cambia la personalidad de serena al usarse. Trayendo muchos problemas a una persona; ash ketchum. ¿Podrá ash sobrevivir a sus cambios? amour y laserbladeshipping, es mi primer fic espero les guste ¡cap 5 serena yandere!
1. Un comienzo y serena tsundere

**Experimento fallido, los múltiples deres de serena**

Citron crea un aparato de estética para las personas, el cual no estalla pero fracasa y cambia la personalidad de serena al usarse. Trayendo muchos problemas a una persona; ash ketchum. ¿Podrá ash sobrevivir a sus cambios?

* * *

**HOOOOOLAA a todos los que leen este fic n.n bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste y si hice una cosa mal díganme que es con un review y yo amablemente les agradeceré por decírmelo y por leer mi fic, los personajes de pokemon son de game freak y Nintendo ahora sin más que decir disfruten del fic n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 1: un comienzo y serena es tsundere

El sol sale de nuevo dando señal de un nuevo día y un nuevo invento para el inventor pokemon y líder de gimnasio, que estaba tras una gran carpa negra arreglando unas pocas cosa de lo que creía seria su invento con más utilidad para la humanidad que para los pokemon. Entusiasmado como siempre. Pensó primero en su hermana, pero tiempo después de pensarlo más, eran ya las siete de la madrugada y ella a esa hora seguía babeando en su almohada soñando que era entrenadora pokemon. Tiempo después serena salió de la tienda de eureka y ash de la del rubio, justo allí los lentes le brillaron como cada vez que presentaba un nuevo invento

-ash, serena –se le acerco a los dos con la cabeza abajo, sacándoles algo de miedo y preocupación a ambos- Es el momento que la ciencia abra puertas del futuro, citronic gear on –detrás de el emergió una silla común y corriente junto a una secadora incrustada en la espalda de la silla y automáticamente levanto la cabeza- yo lo llamo el the dream hair y servirá para cambiar el peinado al gusto del usuario que este sentado- se acomodó los lentes mientras estos le brillaban mientras miraba a serena y a ash de forma maniaca esperando a que su primer victima explotara

-la ciencia es….genial?- ash que por primera vez dudo del poder de la ciencia que tanto lo asombraba

-díganme ¿quién quiere ser el primero en probar mi maquina perfeccionada?. ¿ash? –se le acerco muy lentamente mientras el nombrado retrocedía un poco

Serena temiendo por la seguridad de ash. Rápidamente corrió hacia el invento de citron con nerviosismo. Mientras que el creador aun trataba de convencer al entrenador de pueblo paleta de usar su nuevo invento, ignorando completamente que serena ya estaba sentada en la silla y con su sombrero en las manos

-solo enciende esta cosa y termina con esto de una vez citron- la pobre castaña cerro los ojos del miedo. Agarrando firmemente su sombrero rosa entre sus manos y con la secadora enorme cubriendo casi la mitad de su cabeza

-descuida no dolerá nada…o eso creo- sin más que decir el rubio inventor saco el control remoto de la máquina que tenía en su bolsillo y a continuación presiono el botón verde del aparato el cual automáticamente empezó a moverse

En la mente de ash desde que la maquina se movía, pasaban distintas ideas de lo que podría pasar, muchas de ellas malas y muy pocas buenas. Una era que explotaba como siempre, otra era que mutaba a serena en algo horrible. Pero obvio ninguna estaba preparada para la enorme sorpresa que ocurriría en ese momento

-¡por xerneas y arceus está funcionando!- casi grito citron mientras empezaba a reír como genio maligno o algún villano de películas. Cosa que su pequeña hermana no pasó por alto y salió de su tienda de campaña ya vestida y con dedenne en su bolsa

-¿Qué es este escán- la pequeña rubia se quedó algo estática al ver y sin habla al ver como ash tenía miraba demasiado seria en la máquina de su hermano y como serena estaba usando un nuevo y a la vez peligroso invento de su hermano

Eureka ya podía sentir el experimento de su hermano explotar. Pero no la malentiendan no todos los inventos de citron explotaban, solo la minoría se salvaba de ser un gran fracaso y eso era bueno. Solo que la mayoría terminaban explotando y ya había dejado de ser gracioso desde la explosión número 55 desde que salieron de viaje junto a ash

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y aquella máquina aun no indicaba que el ciclo terminara. Solo se la pasaba mirando y mirando, mientras ash, solo pensaba en que si serena estaría bien o no. Eureka solo observaba al igual que ash temiendo un poco por el comportamiento de su hermano y por supuesto el artefacto en que estaba serena. Unos segundos más y citron reacciono oprimiendo el botón rojo el cual detenía la máquina

-esta lista- el rubio de gafas aun brillando se acercó a paso calmado a la secador donde se mantenía serena y al quitarle aquel casco metálico

-¡serena! , ¿Te encuentras bien?- ash apresuradamente y antes que citron. Quito aquel metal de la cara de serena y lo que vio no tenía precio

Enfrente de él estaba serena con un ondulado peinado con flequillo que llegaba hasta su frente mientras que el largo se extendía más de lo que estaba cuando lo tenía recogido con aquella pequeña coleta. Ash no dejaba de verla y acelerarse para revisar que no hubiera nada malo en ella, citron no dejaba de reír aún más como un maníaco y eureka solo pensaba en aquel "comic" que había leído en el centro pokemon de ciudad romantis, justo antes de que ash fuera por la otra medalla

-no te me acerques idiota- al responder volteo la cabeza con enojo y un leve rubor imperceptible para golpearle el estómago con tal fuerza que llego a hacerlo volar por unos pequeños centímetros de donde ella estaba

Dicha acción de serena no paso por alto por los rubios que miraron con asombro a la peliamielada, ni por ash que se encontraba en el suelo. Apretando su estómago por el dolor y por el aire que le había sacado de un golpe más aparte algo mareado

-¿¡serena porque lo hiciste!?- fueron las únicas palabras de citron el cual ya se hallaba ayudando a ash a levantarse

-¿no es obvio?. Él estaba muy cerca de mí- con cierta indiferencia volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras abría levemente su ojo derecho para ver si ash estaba bien

-aun así eso fue muy descortés de tu parte serena. de todos modos ¿estás bien ash?- el nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza y a duras penas se acercó un poco a serena ya sin ayuda de citron

-perdona si te incomode serena….voy a entrenar con mi pokemon. Vamos pikachu- no lo demostró pero sintió algo de tristeza por semejante acto, ni misty le golpeaba de ese modo. Solo bajo un poco su gorra hasta cubrir un poco sus ojos y camino en dirección al bosque a paso rápido junto a su pokemon que salía de la tienda de campaña de eureka

Eureka y citron miraban con algo de tristeza al pobre azabache que si bien no lo conocían muy bien sabían cuando estaba triste y la forma de disimularlo. Mientras, serena solo se mostraba un poco arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Pero ¿era culpa de el por acercársele no es así? Se preguntaba serena internamente

Mientras con ash. Se encontraba junto a sus pokemons dándoles la orden de atacar un árbol e incluso una roca que se mostraba enfrente de ellos, mientras se hablaba a si mismo o incluso preguntándole a sus pokemon que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el problema que el tenía con la peliamielada

-oye sliggoo…¿crees que ya no le agrade a serena?- el dragón gelatinoso solo le respondió con un murmuro y un gesto de no con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa –pero no la viste como se puso por el hecho de que me acerque a ella. Por cierto ahora que recuerdo pikachu, ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de eureka y serena en todo el tiempo que estuve al lado de la máquina de citron?- le hablo a su fiel compañero

La pregunta de su entrenador lo había dejado helado. Ash no tenía idea de que tanto el cómo chespin habían estado en la tienda junto a eureka y dedenne comiendo unos cuantos macarrones que tenía serena en su mochila justo cuando ella había salido, cosa que al principio desaprobó de su compañero eléctrico y de eureka, pero después se les unió al saber por labios de chespin que había una cesta con macarrones con cátsup

-bueno no importa, lo importante es hacer algo para que serena pueda perdonarme- cuando ya pensaba una idea para tener perdón de serena. pikachu, olvidando que el ya había evadido su propia pregunta. Lanzo un gran 10mil voltios hacia ash, el cual fue muy efectivo y salió fuera de combate por sabrá arceus cuanto tiempo

* * *

Devuelta con serena la cual estaba sentada en la máquina de citron no dejaba de ver el camino por donde se había ido ash con impaciencia y a la vez con preocupación la cual era totalmente desapercibida gracias a aquel ceño fruncido que aun tenia y por ultimo eureka y su hermano que estaban observando a serena desde un lugar algo lejos dando pequeñas observaciones a como se comportaba su amiga. En especial citron que ya empezaba a tenerle algo de miedo a serena, la cual había golpeado sin dudar a ash. Todo parecía confuso hasta que su hermana resolvió un pequeño misterio

-hermano, ¿no crees que serena actúa como una tsundere?- se le acerco al oído para susurrarle sin dejar de ver a la de gorro rosa

-¿una qué?- le respondió con una pregunta a su hermana

-una tsundere, en el comic que leí vi a una chica con las mismas formas de reaccionar y comportarse que serena. Espérame un momento iré por el comic- se acercó a paso lento a su tienda de acampar, esperando pasar desapercibida por serena con actitud "tsundere"

Al llegar a la tienda pudo ver a chespin y a dedenne con la barriga llena, acostados en su saco de dormir y la cesta de macarrones vacía. Tomo aquel "comic" que tomo del centro pokemon de romantis y salió de igual manera para ir con su hermano. Al llegar citron supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-hermano mira, el comic decía que una tsundere es una chica con una actitud fría, agresiva, en ocasiones violenta, pero siempre preocupada y dulce por el chico que le gusta cuando está muy sensible o le dijo algo que en verdad lo hirió- le mostro el párrafo donde decía aquella definición que encajaba por el momento con lo que era serena ahora

-eureka, ese no es un comic es una revista manga…pero no importa al menos que le pasa, ahora lo importante es saber porque actúa así desde que salió de mi invento- el rubio asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra a la cintura

Ella lo miro con cara de "enserio". La cual reflejaba que la respuesta era muy simple y nada complicada, hasta ash o pikachu podrían adivinarlo. Citron al ver la mirada obvia de su hermana. Se indignó hasta el punto de fingir demencia

* * *

Devuelta con el entrenador azabache. Sus pokemon estaban todos reunidos alrededor de ash por la preocupación de saber si comerían otra vez o no, en especial de pikachu. El cual se ganó la mirada incriminadora de todos los presentes a excepción de ash por obvias razones

-**que rayos miran?**\- pregunto el raton mientras se le subían los nervios

-**oh no lo se, tu sabes ya que ACABAS DE MATAR A NUESTRA FUENTE DE ALIMENTO- l**e recordó hawlucha mientras lo tomaba de las orejas

-**vamos. no es su culpa, solo reacciono asi por la culpa de comerse los macarrones de serena-** frogadier de manera calmada, tomo el hombro de hawlucha. mientras sacudía al pokemon eléctrico aun de las orejas

-**eemm quizás sea mal momento para decirlo pero, gorra roja está despertando**\- sliggoo separo de alguna manera a hawlucha y a frogadier del pobre pikachu

-mmm…..mama no quiero ir a la escuela….tengo que ir a ganarle a dianta con mi arceus…..- ash se recalcaba en la tierra mientras se abrazaba de un tronco

-**pikachu haznos el favor de despertarlo por favor- **dijo fletchinder

-**yo por qué?**-

-**porque fue tu culpa. Ahora hazlo o TE QUEMO**\- amenazo mientras encendía sus alas

-**no tienes que ser tan violento**\- pikachu se acercó a ash para lanzarle un 10mil voltios y así despertarlo de tener al dios exigente en su equipo

Ash rápidamente se levantó, mientras saltaba un poco por la electricidad. Después de unos segundos ash volvió en sí y regreso a todos sus pokemon a sus pokebolas a excepción de pikachu claro. Para después salir corriendo de vuelta al campamento mientras solo murmuraba "el perdón de serena" dejando a su pikachu prácticamente atrás

* * *

Una vez más con citron y eureka. Ellos se encontraban cerca de los arbustos, mirando aquella revista manga que eureka tenia y mientras más miraban, más rezaban para que serena no se enfadara por la vergüenza y llegara a pedirle a fennekin que quemara o arañara a ash. al terminar de leer el manga, citron se acomodó sus lentes mientras estos brillaban de manera que anunciara que hizo un nuevo invento mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra a la cintura

-bueno ya tengo todo lo que necesito saber del comportamiento de serena, ahora lo importante es ¿ash podrá vivir para contarlo? o ¿morirá a puños de serena?- su hermana con cada pregunta que hizo asentía mientras imitaba a citron

-te apuesto a que no vive- dijo una voz casi familiar para el rubio, su hermana por otro lado se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a esa persona

-adivina quién es hermano- eureka sonrió de manera exagerada, la misma que hacia citron al momento de estar nervioso y la voz misteriosa le tapo los ojos al rubio por debajo de sus gafas

-¿¡eeeh quien es!?, ¡serena si eres tu perdóname, chespin se comió todos tus macarrones no nos mates por favor!- el inventor se movió lo más que podía para soltarse de las...¿suaves y firmes manos de su captora? -¿korrina...eres tú?- si no fuera porque ella estaba detrás de el, ella podría ver el incontrolable rubor que recorría sus mejillas

-¿tan difícil fue reconocerme?- korrina dejo soltó al chico y se sentó a su lado mientras le era contada la historia desde el principio excepto que no le dijeron nada acerca de que se había convertido- ya entiendo, entonces serena actúa igual que una tsundere

-¿sabes que es una tsundere?, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿dónde está lucario? y lo más importante ¿cómo es que no fuiste vista por serena?- preguntaron al unísono los 2 hermanos

-porque siempre me llega el numero semanal de shoujo paradise una buena revista para ver manga, lucario está en la tienda de acampar de eureka y no sé si me vio o no. pero volviendo con la apuesta. Yo apuesto que no vivirá ¿ustedes que apuestan?-

-apuesto a que vive- dijo eureka mientras sacaba su monedero de su bolso al igual que korrina

-¿¡saben que está en juego una vida humana verdad!?- les gritaba

-te puedo apostar a que lo tendrá que vivir quiera o no- hablo una voz atrás de los tres, haciendo que ellos dieran vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

No era nada más ni nada menos que serena, cuyos ojos decía que tenía sed de sangre. Nada o nadie parecía poder salvarlos en esos momentos ya que eureka imploraba porque no estuviera enojada al igual que korrina, ya que al leer muchos mangas ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaría y por ultimo estaba citron quien se debatía entre gritar por ayuda o decirle a serena que ahí venia ash a pesar de no ser verdad

-s-s-s-s-serena- llamo citron

-¿qué quieres?- su respuesta fue seca y con un ceño fruncido en su mirar

-m-m-mira allí viene ash- y justo como no lo tenía su salvación apareció

Justamente era ash, que regresaba del camino de donde se había ido. Pero en esta ocasión venia sin su pikachu en su hombro y aparte con una rama atorada en la camisa azul que traía, más aparte un joltik encima de su cabeza que lo venía electrocutando por sacarlo de su hogar y muchas hojas por diversas partes de su ropa

-serena yo vine a- al intentar hablar recibió una cachetada por parte de serena. Cosa que nadie paso por alto ya tanto el recién llegado pikachu como lucario, dedenne y chespin que estaban en la tienda de eureka

Ash se quedó estático, mientras tocaba su mejilla que recibió el impacto de la mano de serena y miraba el lado del que recibió ese golpe de serena. Un minuto después serena lo abrazo aun a pesar de que tenía hojas por todos lados, una rama en la camisa y un joltik en la cabeza, para luego empezar a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, cosa que saco a ash de su transe y correspondió a ese cálido y honesto abrazo que serena le daba

-¡Idiota!…porque tardaste tanto creí que ya no volverías- serena temblaba aun a pesar de ser verán y estar en los brazos de aquel chico que había robado su corazón hace ya diez años y aun lo tenía aunque no se acordara

-serena…..perdóname, no tengo idea de que hice, pero espero que puedas perdonarme- lentamente fue degustando aquel perfume que ella tenía y aun con ese peinado y ese cambio de personalidad ella seguía siendo la misma niña con sombrero de paja que conocío en pueblo paleta justo como la recordó en ese momento

Si bien el ambiente se ablandaba y se enternecía para ash y serena. Ellos se olvidaban que habia espectadores y un intruso entre ellos, el cual en su idioma decía "aaaaww" al igual que todos los pokemon presentes. Mientras que a eureka solo le brillaban los ojos, citron y korrina sonreían mientras miraban a los tortolos en aquel momento emotivo y exagerado

El rubio sintió como su mano era levemente apretada por "alguien" y solo para reafirmar que no eran alucinaciones suyas, miro su mano y si era como pensó ¡era korrina la que le sostenía la mano!. él ya estaba demasiado avergonzado, levanto la mirada a la líder de gimnasio y pudo ver en ella una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, cosa que se quedó observando por unos momentos más mientras todos miraban a ash y a serena al instante que se le empañaban los lentes

-¿que cosa?- con una sonrisa el azabache se separó un poco de una serena que estaba ruborizada

-que….tienes una cita conmigo…..quizás te perdone- serena desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras el rubor en sus mejillas crecía -p-p-pero no creo que lo hago porque quiero, lo hago porque asi no tendre que verte con cara de houndour triste- se cruzó de brazos volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta

-un houndour eeh? Dime soy un houndour tierno?- ash se puso de frente a serena e hizo cara de perrito triste a punto de llorar, algo que el joltik en su cabeza imito

-`¡ash e-e-es muy tiernooo!`- pensó serena mientras un pequeño humo empezaba a salir de su cabeza, la misma que agacho para poder darle respuesta a ash –t-t-u e-eres…..¡un grandísimo tontooo!- y al igual que en la primera vez, serena golpeo con gran fuerza al pobre ash dejándolo en el suelo. Cosa que el pequeño joltik no paso por alto y electrocuto al azabache de manera que lo despertó

-eso duele- ash tomo al joltik en su cabeza para poder bajarlo y que fuera a su casa –bueno amigo regresa de dónde vienes- el joltik dudo pero al final se fue devuelta al bosque

-ire a arreglarme para nuestra cita…..y más te vale que tú también lo hagas- le mando una mirada de muerte a ash mientras caminaba a la máquina de citron una vez mas

Citron por estar embobado por la belleza de korrina que olvido por completo que serena volvería a usar su invento defectuoso el cual ni siquiera trato de arreglar…..hasta que korrina lo bajo de su nube señalando con preocupación aquel aparato que el mismo invento

Para cuando al fin quería avisar, ya era demasiado tarde serena ya habia activado la maquina ella sola, cosa misteriosa para el por cierto, y de allí empezó el siclo otra vez, cinco minutos para un nuevo peinado y quizás una nueva personalidad para serena. en cambio ash solo entro en la tienda que compartía con el rubio sin poner ni una mínima pisca de atención de lo que hizo serena y para cuando salio, llevaba un pantalón negro algo ajustado, unos zapatos cafes, una camiseta negra con una línea blanca en medio que iba para arriba y una camisa de manga larga completamente azul marina y una gorra roja con una media pokebola en medio de un cuadro azul que era de la visera hasta la parte de atrás. Prácticamente ash ya estaba listo pero serena prácticamente no decía que lo estaba o lo contrario…..

-serena, ya estoy listo- ash se le acerco a la mencionada que esta vez llevaba el pelo muy recogido, tanto asi que parecía tener el pelo corto. Al acordarse de lo que paso cuando se le acercó al salir de esa máquina cambia personalidades te preparaba para lo peor…cosa que nunca paso

-si….…vamos- serena ahora con un rostro inexpresivo, tomo del brazo a ash y tomaron rumbo a ciudad fluxus la cual era la mas cercana para tener una cita, dejando otra vez a pikachu atrás. El cual solo se inmuto y se fue a la tienda de eureka

-esto terminara mal- citron dio un gran suspiro y llevo la mano que aun sostenía korrina aun, a su cara para acomodarse los lentes. Al ver de nuevo la mano, la soltó gentilmente y dio gracias a arceus de que su hermana aún estaba en las nubes desprendiendo brillo desde que serena habia abrazado a ash- ehehehe eem…..vamos a ver qué tal les va?- hablo con gran nerviosismo a korrina

-claro….pero no deberíamos recoger todo?- el rubios solo le respondió con un si y pasaron a recoger todo lo que debía ser guardado en su mochila

Cuando trataron de recoger la tienda de su hermana se llevó la sorpresa de ver algo que jamás volvería a ver quizás otra vez en su vida, frente a el estaban lucario, dedenne, chespin y pikachu jugando póker por el ultimo macarrón y dedenne era el mas peculiar porque llevaba un gorro de mafioso italiano y uno de los cigarros de chocolate que su hermana tenia simulando ser un profesional

-si….esto terminara muy mal-

**continuara**

* * *

_gracias por leer nos leemos luegos, si cometi algun error avisenme con un review y si les gusto tamabien dejen un review XD me despido por el momento hasta la proxima_


	2. serena kuudere sin verguenza

**_Holaaaa a los que me empiezan a seguir gracias y aqui les traigo el cap 2 n.n pero primero que nada, pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo y gamefreak al igual que sus personajes, la historia la hice yo y es lo único_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Serena se ha vuelto kuudere**

En las afueras de ciudad flaxus, una joven pero peculiar pareja se venían acercando. Siendo la mujer la que se podría decir que llevaba los pantalones, mientras el chico solo se la miraba de manera desconcertante y anonadada

-ash- llamo la peliamielada

-s-si serena?- el azabache trago duro y empezó a sudar peor que la vez que sufrió por una pesadilla de darkaria

-cuando lleguemos a ciudad fluxus, nada de batallas de gimnasio alguna batalla pokemon ¿entendido?- giro a ver a ash con una mirada que bien solo parecía inexpresiva dentro de sus ojos se podía ver que esa mirada era peor que la de algún demonio

-claro….d-de todos modos había dejado mis pokemon en la tienda de citron- por tal mirada casi se le iba el alma y más cuando serena se le acercó al oído

-perfecto, pero si descubro que tuviste una batalla pokemon o retaste a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad fluxus…ruégale a arceus o a xerneas que te salven-

Por tal amenaza ash se inmuto y simplemente fue arrastrado por serena mientras peleaba mentalmente si era o no una mala broma de serena o en verdad ella lo estaba amenazando, pero por otro lado. La primera cita que habían tenido había sido divertida aunque al principio no tenía idea de que era, serena al final le había explicado lo que era una cita

-`¡eso es! Quizás serena deje de actuar de manera extraña a lo largo de nuestra cita`- pensó de manera positiva mientras recobraba el color y con la mano que era sostenida por serena la palmo con su mano libre

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar, en un área plana donde solo había pasto, una chica rubia con lentes de solen la cabeza que sostenía la cesta en la que serena guardaba sus macarrones, una niña igual rubia que soltaba brillos aun por cierta razón y una fila de 4 pokemons siendo sermoneados por cierto rubio inventor y líder de gimnasio

-¿tienen algo que decir en su defensa?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba nuevamente los lentes

Unos cuantos segundos después, lucario, dedenne y pikachu apuntaban a chespin con claras intenciones de culparlo (y de paso robar el macarrón), mismo pokemon que estaba maldiciendo a los tres que bien habían aceptado jugar y aceptar que por uno la llevarían todos

-escúchenme no quiero saber quién diablos gano o quien es el culpable- se le acerco a korrina y del cesto saco ese último manjar que tendrían hasta que serena volviera a ser la misma o bien quisiera hacer de nuevo, para inmediatamente comerlo en cara de todos

-**¡CHESPIN ESTO ES TU CULPA!- **el raton eléctrico se le fue en sima al chespin que solo había aceptado jugar por comer más, mientras con sus pequeñas patitas tomaba del pellejo al tipo hierba

-**pero dijiste que lo hiciera- **se quejó mientras era sacudido de un lado como hawlucha le había hecho solo que del pellejo en vez de las orejas

-**MIENTES-**

la pelea chespin vs pikachu continuo y ahora lucario y dedenne se apostaban en quien de los dos ganaría y por parte de citron solo se palmeo la cara mientras era o trataba de ser calmado por korrina

Ya pasados de los cinco minutos, su pelea se intensifico. Si antes solo se limitaban a patearse o a cachetearse o incluso darse nalgadas, ahora ya habían pasado a usar sus ataques normales como 10mil voltios y misil aguja. Cada ataque fallido era emoción para el pequeño dedenne y para lucario, mientras que citron ya se había cansado y decidió intervenir

-luxio sal y usa velocidad contra ambos ahora- citron lanzo la pokebola y al salir su luxio de ahí, hizo el ataque ordenado. Impactando contra ambos mientras hacían una pelea de fuerza

-ese fue un buen ataque- korrina guardo el cesto en la mochila de serena para después tomarla –por cierto ¿qué aremos con ella?- señalo a la hermana del mencionado el cual no dejaba de soltar brillitos

-simplemente la cargaremos hasta que regrese de sus sueños- dio un gran suspiro al instante que rogaba porque ash siguiera vivo, mientras a sus espalda, lucario le estaba pagando cien yenes del monedero de korrina a dedenne

Después de terminar de empacar todo incluyendo el invento de citron y una de contestar una ridicula pregunta de korrina al rubio y a lucario, acerca de cien yenes desaparecidos. Todos los presentes partieron a ciudad fruxus donde ya hace una hora, serena se había llevado a ash a una cita. La cual no parecía ir tan mal. Ya que no había ningún grito de serena diciéndole idiota a ash

* * *

Mientras en ciudad fluxus, las cosas parecían ir bien para la gente pero para ash era peor que tratar de hablar con un slowpoke ¿Cuál era la razón? Serena era la razón, desde que llegaron a la ciudad ella no había pronunciado una sola palabra que no fuera "si" o "hum" y eso que solo estaban paseando y habían comido un helado. Y al fin se designó a romper esta tención

-oye- dijo ash algo incómodo por ese silencio que había entre ellos, su respuesta un "hum" –estaba pensando que había mucha tensión y-

-ya veo…quieres que nos besemos para romper la tensión- acto inmediato y aun con cara de inexpresión, lo puso casi en el suelo de no ser porque los brazos de serena lo sostenían

-¿¡EEEEEHEH!?- el grito de ash se hizo escuchar en toda la calle en la que estaban, incluso un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al instante que serena preparaba sus labios–¡NOOO DETENTEEEE!-

-¿no es eso?- lo solto con cara de no entender

-me refiero a que fuéramos a las maquinas arcade- el azabache se estaba levantando del suelo, mientras volvía a asimilar lo que había pasado

-iremos al karaoke- decreto mientras volvia a llevar arrastras a ash

Todos por la calle veían como un chico azabache de gorra roja y azul con una pokebola en medio, era mangoneado por una chica de pelo corto y de color miel. Las chicas no se hicieron esperar y como si la ropa cambiara algo lo empezaban a mirar al instante que susurraban sobre serena. Ella no se molestó en escuchar lo que decía y solo decidió cambiar su ropa….a cuenta de ash

-el karaoke, esperara primero iremos aquí- ella abrió las puertas de una boutique con muy buenas prendas y todas de marcas muy elegantes y a la moda, justo como a serena le gustaba –y como buen hombre que eres lo que yo elija lo pagaras tú-

-adiós langosta al horno- susurro por lo más bajo que su arrancada alma podía mientras era golpeado por las puertas del establecimiento

-¿dijiste algo querido ash?- volteo a verlo con esa inexpresiva pero asesina mirada, el mencionado palideció y negó tanto con las manos como con la cabeza –entonces espera aquí ya tengo en mente que conjuntos quiero probarme- el asintió

En lo ash ya se calmaba, pudo notar a serena sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba una prenda y luego corría al otro lado de la tienda. Repitió eso una y otra vez y esa sonrisa no desaparecía, el también sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla obviamente dando a entender que estaba algo nervioso

Serena termino eligiendo muchas blusas, faldas, medias, varios shorts, pantalones, zapatos y lo que nunca olvidaba sombreros. Todo acorde con la personalidad y estilo de serena. Justamente fue a donde estaba ash aun sonriendo y justamente el estaba al lado de los probadores a lo que ella se acercó. El miro a serena acercársele y aquella sonrisa se le borro casi inmediatamente y paso a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, a lo que serena solo lo ignoro y entro a los probadores

-¿ya estoy muerto?- pregunto al aire a lo que la encargada le respondió maliciosamente

-no niño, pero para estar de esa manera quiere decir que tu novia lleva los pantalones en la relación ¿no crees?- la mujer de pelo aqua, largo y recogido en una coleta. Apoyo su mentón en sus manos las cuales se apoyaban en el mostrador

-no se equivoca es solo que…bueno quizás está teniendo la pubertad ya sabe con eso de que uno tiene 16 jejeje- rio de manera incomoda

-no importa, por cierto tu novia se vería más linda si sonriera más a menudo- miro a los probadores donde de seguro ya estaba terminando serena de cambiarse

-bueno ella no es mi novia, no por el momento- eso ultimo lo susurro esta vez asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera

Unos minutos después, serena salió con una blusa rosa pastel sin mangas y con cuello color negro fajada a un short que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del muslo color rosa decorado con un cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada, unos zapatos de botín negros con detalles blancos y un sombrero circular negro con una cinta rosa en medio y un pequeño pin de corazón arriba de la cinta

-¿qué tal me veo?- cuando la vio salir sus pupilas se vieron ligeramente dilatadas y literalmente abrió la boca al ver a serena. Ella viendo cual era el estado del azabache. Hizo unas cuantas poses de moles que había visto en las revistas aunque su expresión desinteresada arruinaba un poco como se veía

-si te ves genial- el levanto el dedo pulgar al instante que sonreía y fijaba su mirada en algún maniquí, ella no le tomo importancia y volvió adentro del probador

Serena entro de nuevo y a los pocos minutos salió con un pantalón celeste hasta los tobillos una blusa amarilla de mangas largas y arriba de esta había una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias cafés con un pequeño tacón

-¿y ahora qué tal luzco?-

-te ves bien- ella volvió a entrar

Se probó cerca de 34 conjuntos con todas las prendas que había tomado de la boutique, si que era realmente era muy difícil querer impactar a ash, incluso una vez lo había logrado sin querer cuando se probó ese traje de fennekin. al final opto por dos últimos conjuntos con unas ultimas prendas que no se había probado

Ya lista para salir, serena abrió las cortinas rojas del probador y dejo ver que llevaba una blusa de tirantes celeste, un short azul con orillas blancas al final de cada pierna y unas zapatillas negras. ¿El resultado? Ash por fin se impactó por la vestimenta de serena, el shock fue hasta el grado de que tuvieron que moverlo como loco para que lograra decir lo que serena esperaba que el dijera

-te vez muy linda- esas era las palabras deseadas por serena, la misma que sonrió por lo más bajo y con un sonrojo algo notorio

-en ese caso, me llevo y este otro conjunto también- tomo 2 conjuntos, el que usualmente llevaba y otro que ash no alcanzo a ver por estar deleitando sus pupilas con la nueva ropa que serena usaba- por cierto me quedare usando esto

-No hay problema- la encargada envolvió ambos conjuntos y los metió en una gran bolsa con el logo de la boutique –por cierto serán 12mil quinientos yenes- esa cifra saco de las nubes a ash

-¿tanto dinero por solo dos conjuntos?- sus ojos casi se le salían ¿acaso esa ropa tenia diamantes o había oro en ellas? Se preguntaba

-paga de una vez- y una vez más los ojos inexpresivamente asesinos volvían aparecer

-ahora si es definitivo, adiós langosta al horno- ash saco débilmente su billetera y pago con billetes la cantidad que le pedían para nuevamente ser arrastrado por peliamielada que esta vez tomaba rumbo al karaoke

* * *

Por otro lado citron, korrina y eureka, apenas llegaban al centro pokemon de ciudad fluxus para dejar las cosas en cualquier habitación y de paso revisar (espiar) un poco la cita de ash y serena solo por curiosidad todo parecía calmado hasta que…

-alguna de ustedes quiere ser la novia de mi hermano, es líder de gimnasio, inventor y sabe cocinar ¿que más pueden pedir?- eureka se arrodillo mientras extendía una mano y la otra se la llevaba al corazón dedicado a tres chicas muy lindas que venían de hacer las compras a varias tiendas

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE BUSCARME NOVIA!- rápidamente el rubio activo el brazo de aipom que tenía en la mochila para atraparla y evitar más vergüenza. Todo parece ir como lo normal

-solo piénsenlo nenas- les giño el ojo y con su mano derecha disparo una bala imaginaria a la chica de en medio de cabello corto hasta el cuello de color negro, la cual se sonrojo un poco

-yo quisiera una cita con el- hablo algo avergonzada mientras sus dos compañeras se sorprendían y korrina empezaba a explotar de celos de una manera "discreta"

-`MALDITAAAAAA SEAAAAS`- pensó al mismo tiempo era detenida por lucario de hacer un lluvia de sangre enfrente de todos

Cosa que todos ignoraron a excepción del rubio que el sonrojo que tenía le cubría todo el rostro y no porque había una chica que quería salir con él, sino porque quizás habría dos chicas lindas peleándose por él. Era como un sueño, pero su sueño fue destruido por una korrina timida y la vez enojada korrina

-no puede- aquellas palabras enojaron a la chica de pelo corto, mientras que a la líder de gimnasio le causo un leve sonrojo

-¿porque no puedo?- pregunto con enojo mientras encaraba a la rubia

-si ¿porque ayano no puede?- dijeron las dos chicas que estaban con ella al mismo tiempo

-yuka, ayaka cállense- las dos obedecieron

-porque…- ella apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y se armaba de valor para declarar lo que quería suyo –el y yo somos novios…y tendré un hijo suyo-

La cosa empeoro para el rubio y este grito de miedo, ayano junto a yuka y ayaka quedaron en shock, lucario se hizo de piedra y eureka bueno. Ella solo sonrió de manera picara mientras al igual que dedenne que apenas salía del bolso de la rubia, claramente el tenía razón esto se puso mal y se iba a peor

* * *

Volviendo con el 12mil quinientos yenes más pobre de ash y la inexpresiva serena, ellos se ganaban las miradas de todos en todo el recorrido y más porque iban como una pareja hacia el karaoke, el cual ya estaban cerca y llegarían en unos minutos de no ser por el típico chico presumido. El cual se les puso enfrente y los separo

-linda porque no lo dejas y te vienes con un hombre de verdad, dudo que un chico como el merezca estas con alguien como tú- las palabras del chico con largo cabello castaño con camisa blanca semi-abierta, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros lo deprimieron

El tenía razón, el no merecía estar con una grandiosa chica como ella, ya que ella siempre era muy refinada y educada casi como una persona de la nobleza, mientras que el comía como un cerdo y no tenía tantos modales como ella. Por su parte, serena miro fugazmente el rostro de ash y pudo notar algo de tristeza

Serena se le acerco de manera tranquila y con todo el rencor que acababa de reunir le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, sacando varios murmuros de "eso no es de señoritas" "ese pervertido se lo merece" "crei que ese chico bateaba para el otro bando"

-puede que ash no sea el hombre perfecto, pero él siempre me apoya, se preocupa por mi, me ayuda y cumple mis caprichos por mas absurdos que sean. Asi que es al contrario de lo que dices, yo soy la que no merece estar con el- inmediatamente tomo el brazo de ash y lo arrastro todo lo que quedaba del camino al karaoke

Tras dejar llorando al tipo presumido y llegar rápidamente al karaoke, el lugar no se veía como recordaba que era uno. En vez de haber muchas salas, solo había un gran escenario en medio del establecimiento y alrededor del escenario estaban las mesas y las sillas. Claro estaba que el lugar se encontrara lleno de chicos, chicas y unas cuantas parejas conformadas por jóvenes adultos. En teoría parecía un buen lugar

-bienvenidos al karaoke "el chatot cantarín" ¿mesa para dos?- los recibió una chica de largo cabello naranja, a lo serena asintió. y por azares del destino, los guio a una mesa enfrente del escenario –en unos momentos les traigo el menú-

En lo que la mesera regresaba con un menú para ambos. ash empezó a mirar por todo el lugar y en especial por el escenario, en el cual un chico ya terminaba de cantar y una chica lo esperaba en las escaleras del escenario para poder lanzársele y darle un largo beso en los labios. Serena por su parte miraba el micrófono que estaba en el tripie del escenario y al lado de este un gran libro con todas las canciones que tenían

-perdonen por hacerlos esperar, aquí tienen- les entrego a los dos un menú grande de cinco páginas repleto de postres y bebidas, para después sacar una pequeña libreta –¿qué van a pedir?-

-dos parfait uno de fresa y el otro de chocolate por favor- serena tomo el menú de el a la fuerza sin pedir opinión de ash y lo entrego junto al suyo

-entendido, por cierto ¿a alguno de los dos les gustaría subir al karaoke?- la chica anoto los pedidos y guardo la libreta para sacar otra para los participantes en el concurso

-a serena le gustaría participar, ella es perfecta en el canto- ash se tapó la boca y por dentro se quería morir. Sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de cantar para ella era muy vergonzoso, aunque tuviera una voz hermosa

-ash también tiene ganas de participar- serena miro de una manera peor que la de giratina y el solo sintió un gran dolor en la pierna pero lo disimulaba ¿porque? Porque serena lo pateo

Ya era hombre muerto desde que inscribió a serena al concurso y aún más cuando ella lo inscribió a él. Justo cuando trato de deshacer ambas inscripciones, ya era demasiado tarde la chica ya se había ido y serena ya se estaba parando de su asiento para hacerle cosas que en su mente seria su funeral. Si no fuera porque fue salvado por la campana o más bien por la mesera

-la siguiente en la lista es serena- ella la señalo mientras apenas se acercaba para "matar a ash" de la peor manera –ya que estas parada ven al escenario te toca cantar- ella obedeció

Serena pudo escuchar a ash suspirar pesadamente y al subir al escenario tuvo la canción perfecta para el. Una que quizás suene mal, pero su letra podría encantar a cualquier amor no correspondido. Ella le dijo el nombre de la canción a la mesera y que esperara a que termine una dedicación y todo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza

-antes que nada quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien especial- señalo a ash –si quiero casarme contigo y espero que esta canción te guste-

Ya todo estaba mal ¿desde cuándo le propuso matrimonio?, ¿Por qué no cambia esa expresión de desinteresada? Y ¿Por qué varios chicos solteros lo miraban con ojos de odio mientras que las chicas con cara de repugnancia? Todo eso quería que le contestara pero fue tarde pues la canción ya había empezado (N/A: busquen en youtube ano mori de matteru y clicken el primer video de alli escucharan la cancion)

_Viens avec moi (ven conmigo)_

_A lo largo una campana de iglesia resuena silenciosamente, Ofreciendo una oración la cual denuncia miedo,_

_Mientras deambulaba en este bosque oscuro,_

_Convirtiéndose en una grieta en el muro divisorio._

_Como me mezclo en una tormenta transparente,_

_Este deseo se vuelve pegajoso,_

_Como una ligera y dulce miel;_

_Seré una chica buena, así que por favor dame tu aprobación._

La voz de serena al cantar se oía diferente, en vez de animada y alegre. Se escuchaba como si tratara de susurrar pero a la vez se escuchaba bien y combinado con su inexpresiva forma de hablar y uno que otro movimiento sexy, le daba toque sensual. Causando muchos sonrojos a mas de uno, incluyendo a ash. el cual no se inmuto y desvió un poco la mirada en lo que sonrojo desaparecía y serena termina la de cantar esa canción

_Soy una página de fotografías flotando en el viento,_

_Estimulando mis recuerdos sin fin_

_Siempre...  
Estaré esperando en ese lugar  
Aquí en este mundo oscuro,  
Incluso si todo se desmorona,_

_Lucharé brillantemente,_

_Flexionando espacio y tiempo,_

_Así que por favor encuéntrense ya..._

_Como tantos pétalos de flores, de repente,_

_Estaremos envueltos,_

_En esta noche estrellada..._

_hey... hey... hey..._

_j´ai besion de toi... __(Te necesito...)_

Con eso termino su canción y todos(los hombres) se pararon a aplaudirle, en cuanto a ash no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos y su mente quedo en shock. Cosa que la misma mesera lo saco con solo decir su nombre y antes de salir corriendo pensó en la vergüenza que pudo haber sufrido serena

=**Mente de ash**=

**En un jardín lejano, dos chicos de uniforme escolar estaban juntos. Uno lloraba otro lo consolaba, la chica de cabello color miel era la que lloraba en brazos de un chico de gorra roja**

**-ash tuve tanta vergüenza- serena se aferró al pecho del azabache mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas –eres un tonto-**

**-pero serena lo hice porque amo tu dulce voz y que cantaras para mi es como un sueño hecho realidad- rodeo su frágil cintura con sus fuertes pero no tan marcados brazos**

**-pero ash pudieron haberse reído de mi- la pobre chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de ash, pero este la tomo del mentón**

**-siendo una chica tan linda como tú, no creo que se hubieran reído- el lentamente acerco sus labios al de ella**

**-ash-**

**-serena-**

**-ash…ASH-**

**=fuera de la mente de ash=**

Un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos de la mesera que esperaba a que ash subiera de una vez. y como alma que lleva el diablo, ash tomo a serena de la mano y se la llevo corriendo del lugar y en dirección al centro pokemon, claro que sin olvidarse de pagar la cuenta de los parfait que nunca les llevaron y la bolsa de compras de serena. lo curioso es que su expresión nunca cambio a pesar de estar en problemas

* * *

Ya de regreso con el bastardo con suerte-digo la pobre alma en pena de citron que estaba en lo más profundo de su mente, que había ignorado por completo que había sido llevado a una habitación del centro pokemon junto al aun petrificado lucario con ayuda de korrina, eureka, dedenne y los demás pokemon del rubio y su invento había sido colocado al lado de la puerta solo como un mueble

Tanto asi fue el su concentración que solo una persona lanzada por la puerta lo podía sacar de sus pensamiento y por azares de destino y enojo de "ya saben quién" que lanzo a "ya saben que entrenador" sobre citron el cual solo miro ambos lados calmadamente

-¡AUXILIO OFICIAL JENNY, ENTEI ME QUIERE COMER AAAH!- el grito de citron mas que masculino, fue como de niña la cual había visto un película de horror mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrado

-ENTEI ¿¡DONDE!? ENTRALE MEWTH SOBRE ALIMENTADO- el azabache con los ojos completamente tapados por la gorra, lanzo una pokebola la cual fue en dirección a la pared, la cual fríamente calculada reboto y le dio a alguien

Ese alguien fue serena la cual cayo en la máquina estética de citron, la cual se encendió dando como resultado más problemas y a un azabache y un rubio abrazados y temblando del miedo. Mientras que eureka y korrina entraron corriendo a la habitación

-ash serena actuaba como una kuu…dere- hablo la del dedenne sin mirar que serena estaba en el invento de citron, hasta ahora

Tras pasar los cinco minutos, serena salio de la maquina con el cabello totalmente lacio, recogido por dos coletas que llegaban a su cintura y un fleco que le cubria la mitad de la frente. lentamente se le acerco a ash y a citron

-tu cerdo de baja clase ¿sabes en que estoy pensando?- serena con la vista en el suelo, tomo a citron del cuello y lo lanzo cerca de la puerta. Quedando estampado en la pared y fue atendido por su hermana y "su novia embarazada"

-¿ash vamos a comer?- serena negó –¿ash me ayudas en la cocina- negó de nuevo –¿ash te matare?- asintió mientras sacaba a fennekin de su pokebola

-mejor no corras querido súbdito- su sonrisa de manera molesta y allí empezó la masacre

Y a todo esto ¿qué paso con pikachu? Bueno el tienen sus propios problemas en otro lado ¿Cuáles? Bueno digamos que sus apuestas muy llegaron lejos, tanto así que hasta apostaro con una sylveon, si una sylveon y malvada. Y estaban afuera del centro pokemon, siendo exactos en la ventana de la habitación de ash y sus amigos

-**bien orejón, él ya se murió hora de pagar los cien poffles que apostaste y espero que sean dulces-**la sylveon hablo y reviso sus patas para después mirar a pikachu esperando sus postres

-**puedo darlos uno a uno- **el mismo pikachu estaba asustado de aquella pokemon que a simple vista parecía inofenciba

-**los quiero todos de una vez o si no recuerda lo que tendras que hacer- **ella se le acerco y con sus apéndices acaricio la carita del pokemon eléctrico para despues alejarse a paso lento **-pero voy a ser amable y te daré dos días para juntarlos, au revoir pikachu-**

**-definitivamente ash va a meterme en una pokebola y me mandara con el profesor oak, sabía que debí tomar el consejo de red y dejar de apostar-** el raton amarillo suspiro de desesperación

* * *

**_hasta aquí el capitulo ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y para resolver unas dudas de este capitulo solo diré que _****_las 3 chicas que aparecieron seran importantes en un futuuuro capitulo, lo de que korrina esta embarazada lo saque de una película que vi hace un tiempo, la personalidad que tendra serena no es tsundere de nuevo_**

**_p:s: ash esta vivo_**


	3. serena, sádica y pervertida himedere

**Serena sadica y pervertida himedere**

**aclaración**** antes del capitulo; la himedere de la que me base para la actitud de serena es de una personaje nada pervertida pero conforme a la impresion que me dio en otro capitulo resulto ser mas que pervertida**

* * *

Justo a las 8 de la mañana, el pobre ash ya se estaba levantando del tremendo lanzallamas que fennekin le había lanzado, más aparte unos cuantos golpes y latigazos de parte de serena, pudo ver al bastar-pobre citron que aún seguía dormido al igual que korrina, la cual lo había recostado en sus piernas, eureka seguía hecha bolita en la esquina de la habitación junto a lucario, pero no encontró a serena ¿en dónde estaba? Era su duda del momento, pero se le olvido cuando eureka dejo la esquina

-ash- le llamo la niña con unas leves ojeras tirando un poco de la rota camisa azul de ash

-eureka estas bi- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido porque eureka lo tomo del cuello para susurrarle algo importante

-escucha atentamente, quizás sean mis últimas palabras…serena se ha vuelto…se ha vuelto…hime….dere- sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras se soltaba de la camisa de ash

-himedere? Es…una comida?- los ojos de ash brillaron por aquel pensamiento de comida ya que era obvio que no había comido nada desde ayer

-no idiota digo…no, es como una tsundere…pero te exigirá muchas cosas entre ellas que la trates como una princesa, ahora si buena suerte ash- levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa y cayo dormida en brazos de ash

Por su parte ash solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender que era una tsundere, no le importo y dejo caer a euraka para irse a cambiar de ropa por la habitual que tenia y buscar algún lugar donde poder encontrar comida. Al salir de la habitación noto una enorme puerta a un lado de el, la que era la suit de lujo y en la placa del nombre del huésped decía ¿¡serena!?. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar su billetera por todos sus bolsillos y el resultado lo calmo hasta que busco más a fondo su billetera

-¡mi tarjeta de crédito no está!- su grito se escuchó por todo el centro pokemon, despertando a pokemon y entrenadores por igual incluso a serena. La cual salió de la suit molesta y en ropas algo ligeras

-¿¡podrías callarte trato de tener mi sueño de belleza!?- serena abrió de golpe la puerta para posar la mirada al culpable de semejante ruido, el cual era ash, lo que la sorprendió un poco

-¿tu podrías explicarme porque no está mi tarjeta de crédito?- le dijo de forma molesta pero su enojo se fue y tomo lugar un gran sonrojo

¿Porque se había sonrojado? La respuesta era demasiado simple, porque pensaba que serena se veía muy linda con ese nuevo peinado, tanto así fue el gusto que ni siquiera noto lo que ella estaba usando y era una blusa de tirantes que cubría solo la parte del pecho lo demás estaba al aire libre y en la parte baja usaba un mini short rosa, no como el que usualmente usaba para dormir si no otro

-¿que tanto miras como idiota?- serena se cruzó de brazos y después se dio un vistazo a ella misma, cuando se dio cuenta del porque la miraba de esa manera sonrió de manera diabólica –¿te gusta cómo me veo, verdad? ¿Qué te parece si entras? Ash querido- se llevó un dedo al labio y sonrió aún más

Ash se quedó quieto admirando más el cabello de serena a lo que ella tomo como un sí y lo tomo de la mano para arrástralo a la habitación, aunque no tan fácilmente como la vez anterior que bien pudo hasta arrastrarlo hasta todo el camino si hubiera querido, pero en estos momentos no podía

Luego de meter a ash en la suit que estaba amueblada con cosas demasiado finas desde sillas, mesa, cama e incluso un espejo con todo lo necesario para arreglarse para una fiesta de gala. Serena se puso al lado de una silla y tumbo a ash al piso, para después sentarse en esa misma silla y cruzarse de piernas mientras, seguía con aquella malvada sonrisa aun con ash embobado por el peinado de serena

-escúchame sirviente, si prometes obedecerme a mí y solo a mí, sin contradecirme o a faltarme el respeto, tal vez pueda recompensarte dejando que puedas besarme la mano o ¿preferirías besarme el pie?- con un abanico (de no sé dónde) serena se tapó la parte de la boca, riendo igual que una condesa loca

-tengo que probarlo- ash se paró y comenzó a caminar con dirección a serena mientras repetía lo dicho

-n-n-no te acerques pueblerino asqueroso- poco a poco se sonroja mientras que por su mente cruzaban mil y un ideas de lo que pensaba que ash haría

-no puedo resistir más…-

Serena cerró los ojos y espero lo peor(o lo mejor) para ella…unos segundos después y nada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar a ash comiéndose el pastel que estaba al lado de ella en una pequeña mesa. Rápidamente se enrojeció por vergüenza y por molestia

-por arceus, este pastel esta delicioso. Ya necesitaba algo de comida- comento con la boca casi llena de pastel y después de pasarse todo el pastel paso a mirar a serena pues esta sollozaba –¿te pasa algo?-

-como te atreves- dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas

-¿disculpa?-

-¿¡cómo te atreves a jugar con los inocentes deseos de una chica ash ketchum!?- ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar a todo pulmón

-¿deseos? espera n-no llores por favor- ella no se detuvo –te llevare de compras, por un helado o ¿prefieres ir de nuevo al karaoke?- tampoco se detuvo -¿a almorzar?- al fin se detuvo

-vete a la habitación y vístete elegante porque iremos a algún lugar hermoso, recógeme a las 12 en punto y tu pagas- y por arte de magia ella dejo de llorar y saco a patadas al azabache

-bueno al menos dejo de llorar...espera- mientras iba de camino al comedor del centro pokemon, analizo todo lo que había sucedido en su habitación, incluso la insinuación que ella le había hecho, pero a eso le dio menos importancia y se la dio a lo último que ella dijo –maldición, de esta salgo pobre-

* * *

Mientras tanto, citron aún no despertaba pero la "madre de futuro inventor" ya daba muestras de estar levantándose, un clara por ejemplo era que se había levantado de la cama y dejando que el rubio se estrellara contra el piso, sin siquiera acordarse de que lo había acostado en sus piernas por la tremenda azotada contra la pared que le dio serena. El cual solo respondió solo con un quejido que ella ignoro, camino y salto sobre él, hasta que un grito de dolor la saco del sueño

-¿ah…citron?- se tallo lentamente los ojos y le ayudo a levantarse- perdóname, no fue mi intención tirarte de la cama-

-no…hay…problema- bajo lentamente la cabeza para luego caer en brazos de korrina, mientras murmuraba unas cuantas cosa que solo ella pudo escuchar

El rubor no se hizo esperar por parte de la líder de gimnasio y con lentitud lo acostó en la cama, lo tapo con una sábana y salió a toda prisa de su habitación para ir con serena, la cual la recibió de lo más normal, le ofreció algo de té y hasta la invito a sentarse donde quisiera, a lo que ella se sentó en la cama

-serena ¿puedo decirte algo?- korrina abrazo sus piernas, mientras miraba a otro lado aun con ese rubor

-claro querida, dime lo que quieras- serena se sirvió un poco de té para ella misma y le paso a korrina un plato aparentemente fino con muchos macarrones, más aparte le dejo a fennekin y a pancham dos platos con poffles dulces cerca de sus camas, donde aún dormían

-bueno me gusta un chico y no es cualquier chico, le gustan mucho los pokemon, es buen entrenador y aunque no sea bueno en lo que hace, siempre da lo mejor de sí en cualquier cosa- korrina empezó describir a citron, pero serena confundió su interpretación de citron por la de ash –incluso en los múltiples inv-

-korrina, no quiero destruirte tus sueños pero, el solo me sirve a mí y me servirá por siempre- serena la interrumpió casi al momento que revelaría que era citron

-pero el…espera un momento ¿Qué a ti no te gusta ash?- korrina ladeo la cabeza muy confundida ¿acaso ya había olvidado a ash? O ¿Por qué decía que citron le serviría? Se preguntaba mentalmente

-pues claro que me gusta y porque me gusta no dejare que me lo robes ¿está claro?- frunció totalmente el ceño y aplasto sin ningún problema la taza de la que bebía

-pero yo hablaba de citron- menciono con cierto temor

-aaaammmh, perdonar-

-descuida, solo tendrás que hacerme un favor después del infarto que me acabas de das- korrina toco su pecho justo en donde se podía sentir su corazón bombeando rápidamente

-dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?- serena le sonrió, mientras una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime

-una cita doble, por supuesto. Tú y ash, yo y citron ¿qué te parece?- rápidamente korrina cambio su mirada de susto a una de póker y serena pues solo se inmuto y asintió en silencio- perfecto, iremos a comer y luego a cenar

-en ese caso, te alegrara saber que ash pasara por mi a las 12, podrían venir tu y citron- serena sonrió de manera maniaca mientras cruzaba sus manos

-perfecto- ambas empezaron a reír de manera maniática

Aquellas risas maniáticas asustaron la ratita que recién se escondía bajo la cama, en lo que ellas estaban en su sueño harem lleno de ash para serena y citron para korrina, cosa que fennekin no paso por alto, pues se había despertado por tanta risa diabolica y se metió bajo la cama con pikachu

-**se puede saber ¿qué haces en el cuarto de una hembra?**\- su tono parecía algo molesto pero a la vez con cierta gracia, lo que no alarmo mucho a la rata en problemas

-**yo….bueno….es difícil de explicar….- **pikachu miro a todos lados viendo que excusa podía poner para no ser tachado como ladrón de poffles –**pude oler unos poffles…..y llegue aquí ¿Qué coincidencia no? Por cierto ¿sabias que el psyduck de los psyduck no tiene eco y nadie sabe porque?-**

Su "excusa" mas que salvarlo lo dejaba en problemas a su parecer y mas con ese dato tonto que le había dicho el profesor oak antes de entrar a la pokebola, pero fennekin solo movió la cabeza sin entender a lo que respondió con un ¿_enserio?_ Y pikachu solo dijo _te lo juro_, pues anteriormente había viajado con un psyduck

-**estas en problemas ¿cierto?-** pikachu asintió –**fue por apostar ¿verdad?- **volvió a asentir y fennekin llevo una pata a su cabeza –**¿qué apostaste esta ves?-**

-**bueno es un curiosa historia…..**

* * *

[_flasback_]

-**pobre ash, creo que de esta sale muy mal herido- **pikachu hablo mientras acomodaba unas cartas en su pata y lucario lo apoyaba

-**naaaaa, yo digo que deja de ser meloetta y muere-** chespin miro detenidamente a pikachu con una sonrisa de jugador, a lo que dedenne respondió con un si

-**¿que te parece si apostamos entonces?-** pikachu sonrió aún más que chespin

-**apostemos- **

**-si ash queda vivo y casto antes de que serena vuelva a ser normal, me darás tus macarrones y poffles que ella me dé, pero si el queda muerto y serena le quita lo meloetta, yo te daré mis macarrones y poffles- **pikachu le extendió la pata y casi al finalizar, una silueta llego entrando en la tienda de eureka

-**¿les importa si me uno?- **cuando todos vieron aquel pokemon, chespin se enamoró, pikachu sonrió aún más, lucario quedo con cara de WTF y dedenne saco un cigarro de chocolate del bolso de eureka, pues resulto ser una sylveon

-**adelantebombonapuestaloquequierasyotelodaresiganasaunsieselmundoentero- **chespin inmediatamente se le arrodillo y sus ojos literalmente ya eran corazones

-**adelante, pero no creas que porque eres una hembra, por cierto una muy linda, seré blando contigo-** menciono pikachu con algo de rubor imperceptible en sus mejillas

**-en ese caso ¿que tal si subimos de nivel? machote- **su pequeña estrategia iba excelente, puede que solo uno haya caído pero ya pronto serian dos –**si ese tal ash solo, termina muerto y casto o vivo y no casto, tú y hierbitas tendrán que conseguirme 100 poffles y si yo pierdo les daré un beso-**

**-¿qué? Pero es-**

**-ACEPTAMOS- **chespin rápidamente tomo una almohada y la puso en la cara de pikachu

-**perfecto, pero si no cumplen…ustedes dos me pertenecerán por siempre- **la sylveon salió a paso elegante de la tienda de eureka, dejando a un lucario maldiciendo la braxien madre de pikachu y chespin por tener esa suerte, pikachu con ojos literalmente blancos y chespin…siendo chespin

-** MAÑANA MONTO EL MOTEL Y SI FALLA ENTONCES ARE EL PLAN PARA MATAR A ASH-**

**(**_fin_**)**

**-y eso es lo que pasó- **pikachu miro con algo de pena y arrepentimiento el suelo. a lo que fennekin lo compadeció –**mi primer entrenador me advirtió que mis apuestas me meterían en problemas algún dia-**

-**bueno eso es tu culpa- **ella le dio la espalda en un ataque de ¿celos?, pero a pesar de eso ella no le podía dejar conseguir todo el solo y sin ayuda del puntiagudo –**pero te ayudare…pero no pienses mal, lo hago solo porque eres mi amigo- **fennekin se sonrojo un poco y a pikachu le brillaron los ojos, pues ni lucario o dedenne le querían ayudar

**-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, FENNEKIN!-** el ratón literalmente se le abalanzo a ella para poder abrazarla por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo

Aquel gracias había sonado como un gran ¡PIKACHUU!, por lo que serena y korrina habían dejado de hablar acerca del almuerzo que tendrían juntas con las personas que querían y lo que encontraron casi mata a serena de un paro cardiaco, mientras que a korrina solo se le subió un gran sonrojo

-¡RATA ASQUEROSA! ¿¡Qué LE HACES A MI HERMOSA FENNEKIN!?- serena le lanzo todo lo que podía a pikachu, el cual salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la ventana, mientras que fennekin permanecía acostada en el suelo sin hacer nada

-se-serena ¿no crees que te pasaste?- korrina trato de calmarla un poco, antes de que intentara buscarlo y hacer algo horrible

-¡esa rata sufrirá, al igual que su entrenador si no me obedece!- poco a poco se le notaba la vena en la frente a serena y korrina solo le sonreía con incomodidad

* * *

De momento con ash, todo parecía ir bien, los fletchling volaban, los mewth maullaban y el wigglytuff de la enfermera joy le traía el 4 plato de comida y alegremente degustaba cada bocado, nada podría ir mal a pesar de ser las 10 y media…¿¡10 y media!?

-¡oh por todos los cielos!- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y casi grito –no me trajeron la cátsup…espera un momentooo…10 y media…maldición ya recordé- justo cuando se paró de su asiento, tropezó con una chica de cabello largo y lacio negro. Por lo que ambos cayeron encima del otro

-¿¡eeh!?- la chica sintió algo curioso en su pecho y era la mano de ash

-¿Qué es….esto?- apretó algo acolchonado y ella grito en silencio –se siente muy suave-

-¡KYAAAAAA!- la chica con mucha fuerza tomo al azabache del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo –eres un pervertido- se abrazó a ella misma, mientras 2 chicas venían en su rescate

-yuka ¿estás bien? ¿no te violo?- pregunto la de cabello rizado

-nooo estoy bien solo toco mis pechos- sarcasmo

-perdon, pero no tengo tiempo- y asi salio del comedor del centro pokemon dejando a las chicas con el sermón en la boca

Ash corrió a toda prisa hasta la habitación donde citron aún estaba en cama pero sin korrina, eureka dormía sin preocupaciones en el frio piso y al parecer chespin y dedenne estaban dibujando en una hoja. Rápidamente y sin prestar nada de atención a lo que ellos hacían busco entre en montón de ropa que había en el ropero de la habitación del centro pokemon

Muy apenas encontró un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negro y una corbata celes y una camisa verde muy apenas conservaba una manga mientras la otra no estaba, ahora si podía darse por muerto de no ser porque citron apenas se levantaba y ash lo vio como un dios pokemon mandado por algún arceus para salvarlo

-citron, amigo, el mejor líder de gimnasio, galán y mejor cocinero del mundo, ¿alguna vez te dije que eres de los mejores amigos que he tenido y mejor compañero hombre con el que viaje?- ash lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa

-¿Cuánto dinero le debo esta vez oficial jenny?- el rubio aun no despertaba del todo

-no imbécil, necesito tu ayuda no dinero- el empezó a cachetearlo bien sabroso hasta que empezara a gritar de dolor o que por lo menos pidiera piedad, cosa que no duro mucho

-AH-AH-AH-AH-YA-DE-TEN-TEEE- ash dejo de golpearlo y dejo a la vista a un pobre rubio con mejillas hinchadas y algo rojas –y bien ¿que necesitas?

-necesito que me prestes una camisa porque ella me dijo que me vistiera formal y de casualidad ¿sabes que es himedere?- con algo de pena se rasco la nuca y citron sonreía

-creo que tengo una en mi mochila, ve a buscarla- citron suspiro y se acostó en la cama por unos momentos

-citron…en verdad ¿esto es tuyo?- ash le mostró una revista muy comprometedora, por lo que citron se sonrojo –¿en serio gardevoirs?, de entre todos los seres vivientes ¿gardevoirs?

-e-e-e-e-eso no es mío te lo juro, quizás eureka lo dejo allí JAJAJAJAJA- sus lentes brillaban conforme reía forzadamente

-mira no importa, ya encontré la camisa-

-b-bueno como te decía, una tsundere es una chica que actúa de manera ruda pero también se muestra avergonzada y de vez en cuando linda, a pesar de hacerle daño a la persona que ama, no deja de preocuparse y por lo que lei en la revista de eureka una himedere es como una variante de tsundere pero se muestra mas mandona y exige ser tratada como princesa por parte del chico que le guste- citron acomodo sus lentes y cambio su actitud avergonzada a una seria, lo mismo que hizo ash

-entonces el chico que le guste a serena ¿será el que sufra?- le respondió con un leve si –el maldito que le guste a de tener suerte-

-¿¡acaso no entiendes las indirectas indirectamente directas!?-

-no ¿Qué es una indirecta?-

-es….baaaa no importa, lo importante ahora es tratar de reajustar la máquina para que le pueda traer su personalidad a serena- el rubio fue por sus herramientas, mientras ash se rompía el cerebro por saber quién le gustaba a serena, aunque la respuesta era MAS QUE P****E OBVIA

-¿es eso una nota?- ash se acercó poco a poco a la puerta por miedo a que serena le saltara enzima y lo empezara a latiguear como la noche pasada

El resultado fue raro, ash usaba como escudo a citron el cual no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué lo usa como escudo?, para lentamente avanzar a donde estaba aquella nota bajo puerta y con mucho cuidado…¡sorpresa! Korrina y serena estaban detrás de la puerta y lo peor

-se-se-serena que gusto verte, de hecho ya me iba a dar un buen baño para ir por la comida juntos- el azabache se escondió mas y más en la espalda de citron

-lo mismo digo querido ash, bueno me tome la molestia de invitar a korrina y a citron a nuestra comida. Asi que espero que ambos se vistan muy bien para las 12- serena sonrió de una manera natural pero detrás de esa sonrisa se podía notar que estaba a punto de reír al igual que la rubia

-ooooookeeeeyyyyy, bueno ash y yo iremos a cambiarnos mientras…pónganse muy lindas, adiós- les cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara y se dirigió a ash –¿no notaste algo extraño en el comportamiento de ambas?

-ahora que lo mencionas, sonreían bastante- puso una mano en su mentón y se recargo en la pared –y serena no me ataco-

-exacto. Por cierto ¿Qué dice la nota?

-déjame ver- se aclaró la garganta e intento hacer voz femenina al leer la nota –_queridos plebeyos, _ósea nosotros. _Ustedes nos invitaron cordialmente a comer a las 12, los estaremos esperando afuera del centro pokemon. Si tardan aunque sea un solo minuto, fennekin los quemara y lucario les meterá un hueso veloz por el_\- citron rápidamente le quito la nota antes de que llegara a la peor parte

-_atentamente: serena y korrina. Posdata de korrina: serena tomo una parte de la máquina de citron. Posdata de serena: ¿ya mencione que si llegan tarde lucario les meterá un hueso veloz por donde la luz no entra?- e_l rubio arrugo y rompió la nota, para luego ver a ash

-¿nos lo meterá en donde creo que es?- citron asintió -…¡la máquina!- ambos se asustaron –pero primero a cambiarnos que luego se pone peor-

-bueno. Pero hazlo rápido, antes de que lleguemos tarde y serena usa mi maldito fracaso-

-no me tardo-

20 minutos de baño entre los 2 después(uno después de otro obvio owo), ya listos y arreglados, ambos vistiendo pantalón, zapatos y corbata negra y siendo la camisa la única diferencia, pues ash usaba una camisa blanca y citron una amarilla

Ambos salieron a toda prisa del cuarto hacia la suit de serena, donde creían que podía estar y para su alivio estaban allí, siendo exactos serena ya estaba lista pero korrina no se encontraba, incluso la maquina aún no había sido usada pero le faltaba la secadora. Siendo "ambos recibidos" de buena manera por serena

-¿aah? Hola ash ¿Qué te trae a mí habitación?, ¿ahora si quieres ser mi sirviente personal? Si ese es el caso. Aquí tengo el látigo como castigo por hacerme esperar, yo sé que te gusta- serena estiro aquella arma de cuero, haciendo que ash palideciera y citron mirara a ash de forma sorprendida

-¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!- él se sonrojo un poco –creo que vi a pikachu entrar al baño- ash se fue corriendo como colegiala en problemas mientras dejaba caer una que otra lagrima

Citron solo se quedó en silencio y contemplo como ash huía de manera sobre exagerada, al mismo momento que serena solo reía por lo más bajo. El azabache al entrar a mitad del baño, comenzó a lavarse un poco la cara

-maldición ¿qué le pasa a seren?-el pobre ash pudo escuchar como alguien abrían la llave de regadera, haciendo que se alarmara un poco junto con la persona en el baño

-¿quién es?- dijo una voz detrás de las cortinas azules

-¡lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta!-

-ash-

-ya me voy- justo cuando recién comenzaba a caminar a la salida, una mano lo tomo de su muñeca, deteniéndolo aun cuando forcejeaba con esa persona

-que atrevido eres al venir mientras una chica está dándose una ducha-

-no lo hice apropósito-

-está bien, no le contare nuestro secreto a nadie si lo hacemos ahora…-

-¿de qué rayos estas habl- otra vez lo interrumpieron-

-hey ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

-¿¡hacer que!?- cerro con fuerza los ojos y escucho como se abria la cortina de la regadera para dejar ver a korrina con la regadera en mano y vestida con su ropa habitual

-¡limpiar la bañera!- ash quedo en shock –¿en que estabas pensando?- rio de manera burlona –¡la cara que has puesto no tiene precio!- continuo burlándose, mientras que el azabache solo salía corriendo del baño de igual manera que cuando salió corriendo

-¡serenaaaa!- se puso frente a ella y empezó a mover los brazos como si de líder de gimnasio se tratara

-¿la líder estúpida?- luego comenzó a moverse como si se estuviera bañando, mientras serena solo se cruzaba de brazos -¿pretendía tomar una ducha?- y por ultimo lanzo besos al aire mientras se abrazaba el solo -¿jugando con el corazón puro de un chico?- el asintió –asi que ¿encontraste a pikachu?- el negó -¡eres idiota!- por primera vez ash casi grita como niña por miedo a una -¡por tus tonterías la líder estúpida te juega bromas! Bien lo comprobare yo misma y le enseñare una lección a la líder estúpida, mientras lo hago- luego de unos segundos –¡oye tu, líder estúpida! AAAAAAAHHHH-

unos grandes gritos y sonoros golpes sonaron por parte de ambas desde el baño, dejando a ambos alarmados y a citron temblando junto a un ash a punto de desmayarse por tanta maldad. Un minuto después, serena salió del baño con cara de sorpresa por una razón clara

-estaba tomando una ducha de verdad…-llevo ambas manos a su pecho -boing y boing- con ese boing separo un poco sus manos y las llevo casi a las piernas –y BOING tambi-

-¡deja de decir tonterías!- korrina ya vestida, rápidamente tomo la secadora de la máquina y se la arrojo en la cabeza a serena, a la cual se le atoro y el ciclo comenzó una vez mas

-esto es malo, puede que al terminar el ciclo serena se vuelva la dominante en todo el planeta y nos destruirá a todos y violara a ash para lograrlo ¡nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos! ¡Nos destruirá a todos!- así comenzó citron a llorar y correr en círculos mientras korrina imitaba a citron y ash empezaba a escribir su posible testamento

Pasaron los cinco minutos, serena pudo al fin quitarse la parte y su cabello se veía ligeramente más largo que antes y el peinado le resaltaba bastante, el cual era totalmente lacio. Casi como un peinado de tazón, pero por la parte trasera le llegaba hasta la cintura, las patillas le llegaban hasta la barbilla y tenía un fleco que terminaba por las cejas

Justo cuando ash termino de escribir su testamento, observo a serena el cual con solo una simple mirada suya casi caía a sus pies, realmente ese peinado le quedaba muy bien con o sin su sombrero

-ash…- tanto a ash como a serena se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, dando como resultado un leve rubor para ash y uno demasiado notorio para serena la cual sin querer termino rompiendo el momento cuando ash trato de acercársele -¿¡a-a-ash!?– por tantos nervios termino desmayándose en los brazos de ash

Tanto korrina como citron, notaron que ash no estaba sufriendo y serena no lo estaba torturando y lo mas extraño estaba en esa peculiar escena; ash sostenía a una serena totalmente desmayada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y por si fuera poco a solo unos centímetros de juntar sus labios

-¿y esta que tiene ahora?- hablaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo con la gran duda en sus cabezas

**Continuara**

* * *

**pronto el final despues de ese dere y por ultimo el yandere, sin mas que decir gracias por leer y hasta otro día**


	4. Serena avergonzada dandere

_**Hola primero que nada quiero disculparme por los anteriores capítulos en los que varios me dijeron que no entendían, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda mas y ahora sin nada más que decir excepto que los derechos de pokemon son para su dueños bla bla bla comencemos**_

* * *

_**Serena avergonzada dandere**_

En el cuarto de los chicos, eureka y lucario, dos pokemons estaban repasando aquel raro plan que habían formado al instante de que sylveon apareciera, de los cuales eran un chespin con un antifaz blanco más un uniforme color rojo perteneciente al ejercito

-**es hora de que el chico salsa de tomate muera o sea brutalmente violado jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA**\- rio el pokemon hierva cual villano de los power rangers, mientras era observado por dedenne –**yo me encargo de matarlo y tu encárgate de que lo viole ¡¿ENTENDIDO SOLDADO?!**-

-¡**si señor!**\- respondió el ratón naranja con un saludo militar

-¡**no lo escuche soldado!**-

-**¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!**-

-**perfecto**\- chespin sonrió de forma sombría y admiro el plan maestro que había creado una vez más –**que herrrmoso plan**-

[Mientras tanto con los 2 pares de tortolos]

-repíteme una vez más lo que le sucedió a serena justo cuando se quitó la secadora- citron estaba se estaba recargando en una mesa junto a korrina y ash, al cual le estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a lo policía bueno y malo aun vestido con la camisa amarilla el pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros

-serena y yo nos miramos, ella se quedó en silencio y luego callo desmallada- el azabache termino suspirando por enésima vez, tras varias repeticiones de los hechos

-¡confiesa de una vez!- korrina golpeo la mesa con fuerza por enésima vez -¿Qué le hiciste a la víctima?-

-¡ya les dije que no le hice nada! ¡Ella sola se desmayó!-

-mira ash. Queremos ayudarte pero no podemos ayudarte si no nos dices lo que en verdad paso- citron se quitó los lentes por unos instante para ver a korrina pensando que era ash a causa de su ceguera

-¡que no hice nada! Y por cierto yo estoy a tu derecha, enfrente tienes a alguien-

-perdone buen hombre-

-soy dama- korrina grito

-lo que sea. El punto es que hoy iremos a almorzar los 4 juntos, quieran o no-el rubio volvió a ponerse los lentes para luego acomodárselo como si hubiera creado un nuevo invento

-está bien pero ya dejen este maldito interrogatorio- ash se cruzó de brazos y piernas para después suspirar y mirar a la performer que en ciertas ocasiones le robaba el aliento

Él debía admitir que desde que serena se desmayó ambos líderes de gimnasio lo irritaban más que nunca. Solo porque sea el quien la tomo en brazos cuando ella se desmayó, no significa que el haya sido el culpable…..bueno quizás lo hacía un poco culpable, pero no porque estuviera cerca. El lado bueno de esto es que había tenido una cita con serena ayer e incluso tendría otra el día de hoy si es que serena se despertaba

-tengo una idea para que serena se despierte y esa te involucra ash- hablo korrina mientras mantenía a citron del cuello como muestra de afecto

-¿qué tengo que hacer?- este se paró de la silla y se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada serena, la cual se encontraba en la misma pose de dormir de la bella durmiente

-bésala- ella sonrió de manera picara a lo que ash reacciono de manera nerviosa

-¿¡disculpa!?-

-lo que escuchaste, mira yo te enseño- korrina tomo a citron entre sus brazos y lo bajo a una altura que no tocara el suelo –primero la miras a los ojos, luego acaricias su mejilla- dicho eso korrina empezó a acariciar la mejilla derecha del rubio e incluso se le acerco, el cual ya estaba a punto de estar como serena –después te acercas lentamente a sus labios…y por ultimo dejas que la magia se haga cargo del re- citron no la dejo terminar pues dio el último paso el cual era darle aquel esperado beso para ambos

Ash solo observo mientras tomaba un par de notas de las cuales resaltaban "dejar que al momento del beso ella me tire al suelo" "declarármele luego usar beso de lengua" "ignorar a la persona enfrente de mí y entrar al baño…"

-okey, no los molestare- el azabache cargo a serena en brazos y la saco del cuarto donde korrina y citron empezaban a…..pasarla bien ¿supongo?

Y a todo esto ¿Qué les paso a eureka y lucario? y ¿dónde está pikachu? ellos se han movido por la ciudad para olvidar todo lo ocurrido y pikachu recorre toda la ciudad robando todos los poffles dulces que ve junto a fennekin que se salió desde que serena se desmayó y el interrogatorio comenzó

Esta vez ya nada parecía ir mal, incluso serena ya se había despertado de su sueño y no, no porque ash haya tomado en cuenta los consejos de korrina, si no que ella misma se levantó. Dando como resultado una atmosfera algo incomoda por el silencio y el nerviosismo de ambos al momento en que cruzaban miradas para luego girar la cabeza avergonzadamente, solo hasta que ash decidió romper el hielo

-y….¿cómo te sientes?- el azabache se rasco ligeramente la mejilla mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no voltear cuando serena lo viera

-supongo que…bien- serena sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho

-me alegra oírlo…- el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y solo risas nerviosas evitaban que el momento se volviera incomodo, solo hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque a lo que a ash se le ocurrió una idea –serena espérame aquí por favor- ella asintió

El joven entrenador corrió hacia la ciudad en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar flores para serena pues no era del todo tonto, quizás era algo inocente por así decirlo ya que solo se centraba en peleas, pokemons, estrategias pero a lo que se refería en el amor era el peor, pero de no ser que brock y eureka le daban uno que otro consejo de vez en cuando de forma indirecta, cosa que sorprendentemente pudo entender

Al cabo de unos minutos corriendo por media ciudad fue capaz de encontrar una florería muy amplia con una enorme variedad de flores junto a ramos de diferentes tamaños desde muy exagerados hasta muy simples a lo que la dueña de la florería que era una mujer de no más de 30 y de cabello castaño hasta el cuello acompañada de un roserade la cual le hizo una seña de que entre y observara las flores

-disculpe ¿no tiene un ramo algo simple pero a la vez….especial?- él se acercó a paso lento a la dueña que sonreía por el comportamiento del azabache

-¿especial en qué sentido?- ella tomo varias rosas y varios narcisos para después irse a una mesa que estaba por el mostrador y empezar a hacer un ramo

-para….un amigo…que está enfermo- ash rasco levemente su mejilla mientras miraba a otro lado

-en ese caso- la dueña termino de hacer el ramo y cuando se lo mostro a ash, este sonrió pues era exactamente lo que buscaba; un ramo sencillo pero a la vez bello, el cual eran narcisos blancos rodeando en un círculo a las rosas junto a una pequeña nota en el listón del ramo–estoy segura que a tu amiga le encantara este ramo y también léele esta tarjeta-

-le encantara, de eso quiero estar seguro- su sonrisa término al descubrirse el mismo por lo que la dueña del lugar comenzó a reír –¿cuánto le debo?-

-la casa invita con la condición de que tú visites mi tienda un día después de que te le confieses a esa chica- la dueña le entrego las flores y el asintió para después salir corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba, no sin antes dar las gracias

* * *

[Mientras en el centro pokemon]

-¡jamás pensé que ash haría todo lo que hicimos! Es más ¡¿Por qué rayos entramos al baño?! ¡Ni siquiera hicimos nada, solo nos besamos un poco!- el líder de tipo eléctrico corría de un lado a otros con gran preocupación

-más importante que eso ¿es de verdad lo que dijiste antes de pasar a segunda base y cuando estabas medio dormido?- korrina miro de forma apenada al rubio, el cual se sonrojo un poco

-b-b-b-bueno…yo…..-

-¿tu?-

-yo…...- sus manos se hicieron puños, estos temblaban y sus lentes se empañaban -¡era verdad! ¡Me gustas! Aunque siempre hablamos muy poco, me gustas y quiero estar junto a ti- desde la mente de citron no había suit solo era un fondo luminoso con cientos y miles de flores a su alrededor al igual que con korrina –las palabras que te dije estando medio dormido eran verdad "korrina por favor, jamás me sueltes porque quiero estar cerca de ti"- cito aquellas palabras

Ella simplemente no dejaba de creerlo, pensaba que correspondió a su beso solo por el momento y que esas palabras solo las dijo sin querer. Ya solo podía pensar en una sola cosa; besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo jamás, pues el creció en su corazón y aún más desde que lo volvió a encontrar y le correspondió al tomarle la mano

-¡como si pudiera hacerlo!- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a citron, ella se le aventó encima de él lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo y luego de unos segundo empezaron a reír un poco para finalizar ese momento con un tierno y cálido beso (sin lengua y sin ir a lo oscurito) –me gustas mucho citron-

-y tú a mí también me gustas-

-¿aun quieres que comamos juntos?-

-sería un honor para mí que lo aceptaras- el beso su frente y ella asintió

-entonces que esperamos, vámonos de una vez- ella con mucha alegría se puso de pie y se estiro un poco mientras intentaba recordar algo

-¿iras vestida así?- citron señalo el conjunto que korrina siempre usaba mientras reía con algo de cautela a lo que ella se miro

-¿¡aah!?- la rubia grito para después salir corriendo al baño –dame unos minutos, saldré en seguida-

* * *

[Devuelta con serena y ash]

En el bosque se encontraba una joven de cabello color miel, la cual usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas rosa medio elegante, que jugaba junto a un pequeño fletchling y a la vez era observada por varios pokemon(para esto usen la imagineishon) gracias a una especie de luz que la hacía parecer un ángel bajado del cielo. Casi la definición de hermosura gracias al paisaje que la acompañaba

Pero la conmovedora escena duro poco, pues el azabache regreso de su pequeña travesía en busca de unas flores, que al llegar a 3 metros de donde se encontraba serena, trato de calmarse, peinarse un poco y actuar lo más natural que pudiera, llegando a practicar con un árbol cercano a él, lo que hizo que todos los pokemons del lugar le mostraran todo su interés, incluido el fletchling que dejaba de acicalar a serena

-serena te traje estas flores como muestra de…eemmm….¿mi cariño?...No eso no….¡serena! tómalas no aceptare un no por respuesta…no eso tampoco…serena…..yo-

-¿tu?- hablo una voz detrás de él, a lo que ash solo continuo pensando que era su imaginación

-yo quería preguntarte si ¿aceptarías esto de mi parte?- el azabache extendió el ramo de flores hacia el árbol y de forma avergonzada agacho la cabeza

Nada raro hasta ahora, excepto que serena se puso enfrente de ash y tomo aquel ramo de flores perfectamente colocadas que tenía el entrenador del pikachu y el por reflejo levanto la cabeza para llevarse el posible sonrojo de su vida. Pero ese sonrojo no duro mucho pues había olvidado decir lo que venía escrito en la tarjeta, la cual la quito del ramo antes de que ella pudiera leerla

-_no puedo expresar con palabras las emociones que me haces sentir, pues tu belleza no se podría comparar con cualquier flor, paisaje o incluso el diamante más hermoso ya que de entre todas las rosas, tu eres la mas hermosa así que te pido de rodillas que me dejes ser tus espinas y tu mi flor- _hablo con toda la valentía que podía ya que si de por si serena se veía linda siempre, con esa forma de actuar y ese peinado se veía más que hermosa

Ella por su parte aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que ash le había dicho ¿acaso eran verdaderos sus sentimientos? Pero el siempre actúa de manera servicial con ella aun si era un pequeño charco o lago lo que cruzaban. Por otro lado, ella se convencía a si misma de que eso que le decía era cierto, incluso si era leído de una tarjeta o se lo decía alguien más por un audífono, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y se lo había demostrado aguantando sus bipolaridades. Todo pensamiento de lógica se desvaneció y corrió a abrazarlo de manera en que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de tocarse, donde solo terminaron abrazándose por un largo tiempo

* * *

[Mientras con los ladrones de poffles]

-**¡tenemos todos los poffles!**\- pikachu soltó un muy sonoro pikaaaa y fennekin lo acompaño pero con un kiiin mientras se recargaba en una bolsa con alrededor de cien poffles

-**ya solo queda dárselos a esa sylveon…..espera**\- fennekin entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una pata al mentón

-**¿qué?**-

-**técnicamente ash tiene que morir o dejar de ser casto para que sylveon gane ¿verdad?**\- pikachu asintió -**y el interés amoroso de mi entrenadora, ósea ash, sigue vivo**\- pikachu volvió asentir –**entonces ¿¡porque giratinas recolectamos estos poffles cuando aún nadie gana esta tonta apuesta!?**

-**para aaammm ¿por si acaso?**\- el ratón recibió sin previo aviso una patada de fennekin

-¡**por supuesto que no idiota!**\- la pokemon de fuego ya se preparaba pata tostar al ratón, pues había cometido un crimen y ella no lo toleraría pero una voz la detuvo de nada más y nada menos que…

-**objetivo en la mira….¡fuego!- **la voz resulto ser la de dedenne, el cual estaba arriba de la cabeza de chespin con una mira de rifle y un disfraz militar de color blanco

-**entendido**\- chespin lanzo el misil aguja contra la bolsa de poffles, la cual exploto y cubrió a pikachu y a fennekin con betún y relleno de bayas –**el objetivo a caído, retirada**-

-**ya rugió mi capi**\- y asi ambos soldados salieron de escena, dejando a pikachu con un enorme miedo ya fennekin con una enorme ira que luego sería descargada con algiuen

-**¡vaya que coincidencia! Es el machote y…..una simple zorra**\- otra voz se hizo presente pero esta ya era más obvia pues era muy femenina, dulce y con un toque de hostilidad

-**¡s-s-s-s-sylveon! ****¿¡Qué haces aquí!?**\- pikachu literalmente salto detrás de fennekin, miestras que ella y sylveon lo miraban de forma patética

-**antes que nada repite lo que dijiste ¡ahora!**\- fennekin se le acerco a la sylveon de modo desafiante y enojado

-**¿qué cosa? ¿lo de una simple zorra?**-

-**exacto y para tu información esta "simple zorra" al menos...tiene pareja, no como tu solterona, manipuladora y horrenda-**

-**¡cómo te atreves! Por si no lo sabes yo soy la hermosura hecha pokemon, zorra cualquiera y además nadie seria tan idiota para ser pareja tuya?**-

-**¡esa rata amarilla es mi pareja!**-

-¡**mientes! ¡MIEENTEEES! El será mío y nada podrá evitarlo**-

-**hembras, hembras, heeeemmmbbbrrraasss. No hace falta pelear por mi hay demasiado pikachu para todas así que vengan y díganme ¿quién quiere ser la primera en gozar el cielo?**\- la ratita cuqui se había puesto en medio de las dos mientras se llevaba una pata a la cabeza y la otra a la cintura

-**¡no molestes chispitas!**\- ambas tomaron al pokemon eléctrico de cuello para luego lanzarlo con toda la fuerza que tenían hacia los bosques

El pobre pikachu fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que llego a unas millas de donde estaban y lo peor de todo fue que cayó sobre el estómago de un pangoro salvaje, el cual se puso furioso por el ataque de aquella rata y empezó a usar zarpazo por todos lados tratando de darle al escurridizo pokemon eléctrico, pero a fennekin y a sylveon no les importo solo les importaba ofenderse la una a la otra

Por su parte pikachu si le podía hacer frente al pangoro pero el golpe que se dio contra el estómago del pangoro lo había dejado algo adolorido y lo aun peor es que ya se estaban acercando más y más al lugar donde ash y serena aun mantenían su abrazo de tiempo indeterminado, pero esta vez estaban ya apunto de besarse. Siendo el roedor amarillo el que destruyo el momento al saltar sobre la cabeza de ash y dejarlo a su suerte con el pangoro

-¡serena corre!- dijo ash mientras se colocaba enfrente de serena dándole a entender al pangoro que el seria su oponente -yo lo derrotare con mis pokemon-

-pero ash dejaste tus pokemons en el centro pokemon- le recordó serena mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la ciudad

-bien…..esto es malo-

-¡ash!- con ese último grito de serena y en el que ash recibió un zarpazo por parte del pangoro

-"querido diario: hoy fui al bosque y conocí aun pangoro"- en cámara lenta ash brillaba y hacia cara sonriente pero a la vez perturbadora por el hecho de que estaba sangrando un poco y sus pestañas se veían levemente crecidas que luego todo eso desapareció cuando cayó cerca de los pies de serena –¡corre!- dijo antes de desmayarse

-está bien- serena tomo a lo recién casado a ash para después salir corriendo lo más que sus piernas le permitían mientras que el pangoro que le dio un K.O al azabache se paró cerca de un árbol para rascarse la espalda

Serena literalmente estaba viviendo uno de sus muchos sueños donde ash era el apuesto caballero en armadura brillante y ella la princesa, solo que de una manera…nada regular. Pues a sus ojos ella parecía shera la princesa guerrera y el parecía el ¿princeso? creo, pero lo importante era que era tanta la emoción que corría ciegamente por las calles con tanta facilidad aun teniendo un vestido. Dando como resultado que serena entrara a una tienda de disfraces y a una de pelucas, de las cuales ambos salieron disfrazados, siendo ash la doncella de largo vestido celeste junto a unas zapatillas negras y sedoso cabello rosa y serena el apuesto príncipe de cabello rubio hasta la cintura

Pikachu salió corriendo al lugar donde fennekin se peleaba con sylveon y los otros pokemons incluyendo pangoro (cuyo enojo se calmó al golpear a ash) no pudieron evitar reír por tal escena, mientras las hembras se peleaban por el macho, a korrina aún le faltaba para salir y a serena le quedaba bastante por correr y peor aún a serena le estaba dando bastante vergüenza con ese asunto de los disfraces, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado a un parque donde ya habían quedado lejos de los cientos de personas que podían ver a un chico de dudoso género disfrazado de príncipe y a una chica con unos cuantos rasgos masculinos disfrazada de princesa, pero sobre todo la princesa ash ya estaba despertándose y no precisamente por un beso del encantador príncipe serena si no porque serena lo dejo caer contra el suelo y de cabeza

-más respeto para el difunto ¡por arceus!- ash toco su rostro por el tremendo zarpazo que el pangoro le había propinado y en el proceso se dio cuenta de su vestimenta -¡eeeh! ¡¿Qué rayos son estas ropas?!

-eemmmm bueno…..veras…..estooo- mientras ash se revisaba todo el conjunto de princesa, serena estaba juntando los dos dedos índices –pasamos por una tienda de disfraces y salimos con estos disfraces puestos, espero no te incomode-

-para nada con el tiempo uno se acostumbra- la curiosidad de serena despertó y sutilmente se colocó detrás del azabache

-¿acaso ya habías usado ropa de mujer antes?-

-se podría decir que me he llegado a vestir 4 veces, una fue para retar a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad azulona en kanto, la otra fue para ayudar a un tipo con su confesión en el lago may, la siguiente fue porque no había ningún vestuario para chico en una cafetería de leche de miltank y la última fue porque una ridícula niña quería demostrarle a una presumida quien manda, que al final si les dimos sus pataditas-

-d-d-dime ash ¿de casualidad y de pura casualidad no tendras alguna foto tuya vestido de mujer?

-creo que misty, may, brock y cilan me tomaron unas cuantas fotos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-b-b-bueno aaam por nada en especial- el azabache pudo notar como serena se sonrojaba un poco

-¿acaso el apuesto príncipe quiere una foto de la bella princesa?- ash le sonrío y se le acerco poco a poco de manera coqueta

-quizás- el sonrojo de serena se hacía más intenso con cada paso que ash daba y la idea de que haría una vez que estuviese frente a ella

Él ya estaba demasiado cerca y ella no se movía de su lugar, solo esperaba por el momento en que el azabache al fin la besaría y sería capaz(si es que no se desmayaba primero) de confesarle lo que sentía desde hace tiempo, desde que paso casi todo su tiempo con el en el campamento del profesor oak y desde que lo volvió a encontrar. Para ella no había palabra alguna que pudiera decir para agradecerlo todo lo que había hecho e incluso aguantarla aun sabiendo que actuaba de otra manera ¿enserio era amor lo que sentía? O ¿solo lo hacía como amigos? Pero esa respuesta se fue al recordar las pequeñas cosa que había hecho desde que el cabello le cambio

Ya a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios por primera vez, se llevaron la sorpresa de ser separados por chespin y dedenne que de nuevo interferían en la apuesta pero ahora sin razón alguna y con una extraña bolsa en la espalda del pokemon tipo hierva, los cuales hicieron explotar una parte del lado de ash y un poco del lado de serena con misil aguja, cosa que molesto un poco a dedenne

-**¡oye! Pensé que solo haríamos que serena lo violara, ¡no explotarlos a ambos como si fueran los inventos del rubio con lentes!**-

-**es un pequeño sacrificio soldado, ¿acaso crees que no desea su enorme, jugosa y gruesa**\- dedenne quedo impactó por lo que estaba diciendo chespin pero este lo saco con una respuesta poco usual –**billetera? ¡Arceus! Solo imagina cuánto dinero tiene**-

Dedenne solo cayo al puro estilo anime y después le lanzo una potente descarga que lo hizo soltar la bolsa de la cual salió la secadora de la máquina de citron lo cual asusto un poco a ash, ya que no sabría decir que personalidad le tocaría ¿y si le tocaba una aún más golpeadora? O ¿una pervertida?...no, serena definitivamente no era una pervertida o eso quería pensar el. Por lo que la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, mientras chespin era brutalmente electrocutado por el ratón hada/eléctrico

Para su suerte ella se dejó arrastrar por ash, quien la guiaba por las calles anaranjadas como el cielo en ese mismo instante pues la apuesta de sol era inminente, ash seguía en su mundo imaginando nuevas personalidades que le podría dar esa cosa. El catalogo era desde chica totalmente avergonzada a una gran pervertida sin miedo a decir lo pensaba y serena solo miraba con un gran sonrojo la mano que era sostenida por ash y en seguida recordó la vez que intento tomarle la mano pero no pudo porque estaba muy avergonzada por tener su primera cita

La noche llego y tanto ash como serena no se soltaban de agarre del otro, serena por miedo de perderse y ash por miedo a que lo violen pues si se veía muy femenina, pero si no fuera por su voz, la forma de caminar y que el vestido dejaba al descubierto los brazos marcados de ash si sería toda una mujer.(admitan que es verdad XD) Tras caminar un poco al fin llegaron al centro pokemon sanos, salvos y sin una secadora que aria más bipolar a serena y otra cosa a remarcar era que citron que aun vestía formal y korrina que tenía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un bolso negro, zapatos negros y uno que otro accesorio como pulseras y un collar, apenas llegaban de cualquier lugar al que fueran por lo que los saludaron, a lo que el rubio aprovecho para ir con ash

-¡ash!- el fondo pasó de ser oscuro a brillante junto a un enorme océano, mientras corrían en cámara lenta, siendo citron el que llevaba un traje de baño de chico y ash el de chica por lo que ambos sonrieron

-¡citron!- el azabche comenzaba a correr como colegiala en tiempos de san valentín a la hora de regalarle el chocolate a su persona especial

-¡ash!-

-¡citron!- sus ojos brillaron

-¡aaash!- su sonrisa había pasado de alegre a una sadica

-¿citron?- ash comenzó a retroceder poco a poco mientras citron hacia una cara de enojo

-aash...-

-¡miércoles!- ash dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por su vida rompiendo el ambiente que habían creado anteriormente

-¡ash voy a matarte!- citron en una ira ciega lo persiguió mientras le lanzaba piedras, pokemons, una ancianita, una garchompita, una masterball, un caramelo raro, fruta, lo que encontraba y un…un…..¿condon marca el precavido rayquaza?

-¡no espera citron cálmate! ¡kyaaaaa!- el grito de ash más que de hombro sonó como una chica que era la muerta de peor manera en una película de terror a lo que korrina intervino al momento que citron sacaba una motosierra y una mascara de hockye

-¡citron! –el nombrado volteo a ver a korrina- ¡baja esa maldita cosa y explícale porque lo querías matar!- citron obedeció y aclaro su garganta

-quería matarlo por llevarse a serena al cuarto-

-yo la tome porque ustedes ya habían alcanzado el escalón 15 yo te dije "aléjate giratina" y no me escuchaste inmediatamente te la llevaste al baño y…..la pasaron bien- se excusó ash mientras serena observaba y escuchaba toda la pelea sin notar a cierto pokemon atrás de ella

-¡no es cierto! ¡Solo llegamos a besarnos! además tuve que esperar una hora para que korrina saliera de arreglarse, a lo que solo diré que valió la pena la espera-

-pues no es mi culpa que sus consejos no sirvieran, ya que un pangoro golpeo mi hermoso rostro y una explosión salió de la nada evitando que pudiera darle "eso" a serena-

-chicos- hablo korrina

-eso fue tu culpa por ser un incompetente-

-¿¡a quien le dices incompetente¡? ¡Inventor de cuarta!

-chicos- volvió a llamar korrina esta vez un poco mas fuerte

-ya verás perdedor de ligas pokemon-

-entrale ricitos de oro-

-¡CHICOS!- estos que apenas iban a luchar a 2 de 3 caídas sin límite de tiempo, observaron a korrina que señalo a una serena acostada en el piso con nada mas y nada menos que la secadora mientras que lucario y eureka observaban todo por la ventana

-esto se pondrá peor….por cierto ash olvide decirte que ella era una dandere, ósea que solo se muestra tímida con gente que no es abierta a ella y con la persona que más quiere muestra sus demás emociones- citron saco una libreta y una pluma y anoto sus últimos deseos pues creía que el siguiente seria la muerte misma

[en algún lugar del bosque]

-**es oficial…no me entrometeré en peleas de hembras…y mucho menos si estas son una sylveon y una fennekin**\- una rata cayo al suelo con cansancio mientras era testigo de dos poderosas auras, una roja y una rosa. Las cuales solo podían dar ira y enojo –**que arceus me salve, si no pues, a****sh fue un honor ser tu pokemon**-

_Continuara…_

* * *

_en el próximo capitulo_

-no te preocupes, ash. no dejare que nadie te separe de mi, porque lo matare JAJAJAJAJA-

* * *

**_hola gracias por leer espero que ahora me haya quedado bien jeje, ya se viene lo que mucho esperaban y no creo que sea difícil de saber pues uno lo dijo en los review jajaja espero les guste y nos leemos luego_**


	5. el inicio del fin, serena yandere

_**Ahora si se viene lo feo jajaja, después de ver tantas escenas yandere y escuchar los yandere cd, puede crear a la yandere perfecta(? Muajajaja okey no. Bienvenidos a este penúltimo episodio, donde veremos a serena yandere a lo extremo con ternura XD bueno pokemon es de sus respectivos dueños ahora empezamos**_

**Episodio 5 el inicio del fin, serena yandere parte uno**

A las afueras del centro pokemon de ciudad flaxus, un rubio se escribía sus más sinceros últimos deseos, korrina buscaba al responsable de ponerle la secadora a serena, eureka y lucario se miraban el uno al otro en plan _hay que detenerlos por la paz de la tierra_ refiriéndose claramente a chespin y dedenne y por ultimo estaba ash que por asi decirlo tenía miedo, pero también estaba asustado y la razón era esta serena + secadora = una personalidad quizás peligrosa o en mejores casos una tierna y alegre…si claro

El ciclo por quinta vez terminaba y la secadora termino estallando al fin, lo que hizo gritar tanto al azabache por preocupación a serena como a citron por su invento que pudo haber sido perfecto, de no ser por ese estúpido chico y su estúpida rata. Ash corrió hacia serena la cual esta vez termino con el cabello completamente largo hasta la espalda y las patillas estaban juntadas en la parte de atrás de su cabello simulando ser una coleta y el cual estaba levemente teñido en un color entre el rosa y el fiusha un poco oscuro y las puntas tenían su color original (_**N/A: porque es bien sabido que las yanderes son pelirosas por naturaleza**_)

-¡serena! ¿Te encuentras bien?- este azabache paso su cálida mano por su mugrienta mejilla a a causa de la explosión que el invento de citron había provocado

-lo estaré si te quedas a mi lado- ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de ash, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo asusto un poco

-bueno, eso fue rápido- comento korrina

-y considerando que mi mejor invento se destruyó y serena no parece haber cambiado mucho a causa de eso, creo que significa que todo volvió a la normalidad- citron termino acomodándose los lentes

Aunque para korrina, citron y ash les pareciera que serena estaba bien, para eureka no pasó desapercibido la sonrisa que tenía serena. Ni mucho menos que a sus ojos les faltaba algo de brillo, incluso lucario sabía que algo pasaba con serena, pero ninguno no podían decir que era, solo podían pensar que lo mejor era distanciarse de ella

-pss, lucario ¿no acabas de notar algo raro en serena?- la pequeña rubia tomo del cuello al pokemon y lo obligo a entrar a la habitación

-**si…¡tengo miedo!**\- lucario se hecho al suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo y aunque para eureka lo que lucario dijo fueron unos cuantos gruñidos, lo que él hacía le daba la impresión de que si pasaba algo

-ha llegado el momento- eureka puso cara serie y de su bolso saco una caja con un candado y una llave de dicho candado y al abrir la caja el contenido brillo por lo que la rubio sonrió confiada –pensé que este día llegaría, por eso me prepare-

Ash ya espesaba a incomodarse un poco y más porque serena acariciaba su espalda de forma lente llegando hasta tocar ligeramente parte de su retaguardia, lo más increíble de todo eso era que citron y korrina no se daban cuenta de lo que serena hacía, pues al parecer la pareja estaba tan entretenida diciéndose cosas de novios

-¿P-p-por qué no mejor entramos todos? Me está dando un poco de frio- dijo ash mientras esperaba a que serena lo dejara de tocar de esa forma

-descuida, ashi. Yo te daré todo el calor que necesitas- el según curada peli amielada se aferró más al cuello de ash y este se intentó zafar de su agarre, pero muy apenas podía oponer resistencia

-no serena, ash tiene razón. Ya empieza a refrescar el aire, además, no tengo un suéter a mano para dárselo a korrina- la mencionada sonrio, pues no había muchos caballeros como el en este mundo

-oooww ¡que tierno de tu parte!, ¡mi lindo inventor!- dijo korrina antes de aventarse a los brazos de su "lindo inventor" a lo que él se sonrojo al punto de soltar vapor por las orejas

-l-l-las damas primero- si no fuera por ellos, ash no se hubiera liberado de los brazos de serena a lo que esta solo siguió sonriendo y entro junto a korrina al centro pokemon, lo que aprovecho para hablar con citron –¡citron tienes que ayudarme!

-¿ahora que paso, ash?- el rubio suspiro

-serena esta extraña-

-no exageres, solo el cabello le cambio de color y aparte creo que ya tiene peinado permanente-

-¿no lo entiendes? ¡Mírame a los ojos!- ash lo tomo de los hombros y pego su frente contra la de citron –¿ves mis ojos? ¿Ves el miedo que tengo?- y en efecto, los ojos del azabache reflejaban algo de miedo

-¡oh por el amor de arceus!-

-¿¡lo ves!?-

-no….pero tu aliento apesta y huele horrible -el rubio empujo a ash y después se cubrió la nariz con su mano –enserio, deberías comerte unas pastillas de menta o por lo menos goma de mascar-

Con esa aclaración, citron se fue y ash exhalo en su mano para después oler y su reacción fue idéntica al rostro de un weezing, pero le resto atención al sentir que lo miraban desde algún lado. Aun sintiendo eso entro al centro pokemon y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con el rubio y su hermana, la cual no se encontraba ella, ni su bolso. Hasta pikachu tampoco estaba, pero ya esa es otra historia que conocemos

Nada raro hasta ahora, pues podría ser que eureka se fue a dormir con serena y korrina en la suit de serena o también que ellas estuvieran haciendo una pijamada. Lo raro era que la litera de arriba se estaba moviendo, ash aguanto la respiración y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta, pues pensó que citron y korrina ahora si la estaban pasando bien. Entonces lo raro siguió, ya que la puerta no se podía abrir

-ashi ¿qué esperas para entrar a la cama?- la voz del culpable se dio a conocer, era una voz suave y sonaba algo desesperada a pesar de sonar muy calmada

-¿D-d-dónde están citron, eureka y korrina? ¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto ash con un hilo de voz pues ella ya estaba apareciendo

-tranquilo, ash. Citron dijo que dormiría en la suit junto a korrina y eureka- y fue elemental mi querido amigo era serena quien estaba en la litera de arriba y estaba usando la misma blusa y el mismo short con el que quiso seducir a nuestro querido protagonista

-si tú lo dices…está bien, creo- dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba muy lentamente y estaba al tanto de lo que hacía serena mientras el se acercaba

-no tengas miedo, ash. Por cierto ¿no vas a cambiarte?- serena entrecerró sus ojos mientras sonreía de forma dulce

-dormiré así, gracias-

-como quieras, duerme bien- dicho esto serena se cubrió de nuevo y volvió a "dormir" mientras que ash hacia el intento por cerrar los ojos, algo le seguía diciendo que lo observaban –"porque mañana tendrás un día bastante agotador"-

El azabache aun sin poder dormir y con algo de miedo dio un pequeño vistazo a toda la habitación, lo que encontró en el techo de su cama literalmente casi hace que se haga del baño por el susto. Era algo que parecía ser dos joyas azuladas casi unos ojos sin brillo, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que había. Se podían ver muy bien, casi hasta el punto que podía sentir como esas joyas u ojos lo seguían con cada movimiento eso era extraño. Y lo perturbador ya había empezado, pues a 20 minutos de haberse dormido. Fue despertado por unos ligeros kilos sobre él y no eran nada más y nada menos que

-¡sableye!- exclamo el entrenador pokemon mientras se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba de alegria

-**¿Qué pasa nenita? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no dejas que el tio sableye se haga cargo de tus asuntos?**\- este hizo unas poses a lo hawlucha mientras sonreía de manera picara

-me siento más seguro ahora que sé que esos orbes azules eran tus ojos sableye- ash al fin se quitó la peluca rosada que aun llevaba y dejo caer su cabeza hacia su almohada

El sableye huyo no solo ver a ash sin la peluca, sino que también corrió por cierto brillo en las manos de una persona y también por el brillo de unos ojos oscuros que mostraban una gran perturbación y en cuanto al brilloso objeto, este fue guardado bajo la almohada de serena. Ash volvió a dormir por unos minutos más hasta ser despertado por serena esta vez no había tanta locura por así decirlo en ella

-ash, ¿estas despierto?- la calmada voz de serena se hizo presente casi por la oreja del azabache el cual fue hacia la pared donde dejo de respirar por unos segundos

-¡serena!-

-yo quería disculparme por lo que paso hoy, antes de entrar al centro pokemon. Es solo que…..estaba tan asustada por aquella explosión y…no sé qué me paso, creo que me deje llevar por el momento…ya sabes….cuando un príncipe es despertado en los brazos de su princesa es como un momento….mágico y especial…entenderé si aún estás enojado conmigo…pero enmendare mi error, aunque tenga que matar o suicidarme para ello o inclu- serana no termino pues ash la cayo con un beso, no por el hecho de que al momento de decir la palabra matar haya puesto una cara sonriente algo escalofriante, (búsquese ayase yandere en imágenes google) era porque esa disculpa parecía ser sincera

-descuida, ya entiendo todo. No tienes que llegar a tales extremos- el azabache después de besarla, la abrazo y le hizo un espacio en la cama a lo que ella se acostó a su lado –vamos a dormir ¿si?- serena asintió y se aferró al pecho de ash, donde sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos

Por el lado de la casi familia de rubios, la rata y el perro, estos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en un sillón a excepción de eureka, la cual se encontraba en la cama durmiendo como una bebe, igual no había nada raro. Excepto que había 3 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate a medio comer y 2 poffles amargos, uno casi a terminar y el otro estaba intacto, los cuales emanaban una pequeña aura morada, muestra de intoxicación. (No, no es veneno) todos parecían haber sido drogados por el pastel a excepción del segundo ratón eléctrico del equipo, el cual solo observo toda la escena

Korrina estaba sentada en las piernas de citron mientras se sostenía del cuello del rubio, este usaba la cabeza de korrina como almohada a la vez que la mantenía abrazada y lucario dormia con dificultad en el suelo porque….bueno este había sido tumbado por citron

**-es hora de romperle las espinas a chespin una vez más- **dedenne sonrió y fue a los bolsillos del inventor donde saco las dos pokebolas pertenecientes a luxio y bunnelby los cuales apreciaron la escena con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca a lo anime

**-me ahorre preguntarte que pasa y de una vez me iré al ¿Qué quieres?-** luxio suspiro pues era como la quinta vez que le pedía ayuda

**-necesito su ayuda para un pequeño trabajo-** dedenne aun sonriendo, saco un cigarro de chocolate y se lo acomodo en la boca

**-¿y para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?- **ahora bunnelby tomo la palabra

**-quiero partirle la pokemadre a chespin- **(**NdA: partile la madre o aqui pokemadre significa golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda moverse**)

**-¿y porque?- **pregunto luxio mientras arqueaba una ceja

**-por su culpa mi futura entrenadora, su hermano y su cuñada. Yo solo quiero darle su merecido, ya sabes-** dedenne rio

**-hmmmm….si porque no-** bunnelby también rio y luxio solo menciono un sonoro porque no

Entre los tres se sacaron la pokebola de chespin y a chespin en el acto, el cual solo observo como luxio y bunnelby a la pequeña familia rubia, a excepción de que este rio por un buen rato. Para después estar alerta por una señal de peligro hecha por 3 siluetas negras con ojos brillantes y rojos. Mismos que lo acorralaron en la esquina de la habitación

**-bueno…tengo una explicación razonable para todo esto ¿verdad denne?-** dijo chespin mientras empezaba a sudar de los nervios

**-sobre él, muchachos-** dedenne chasqueo los dedos y los 3 empezaron a acercarse lentamente

**-esperen no…..no…AAAAAH-**

-HYAAAAA-

Un gran grito de dolor que se escuchaba más como un _piiiiiiin_ y un grito un tanto peculiar de chica se hicieron presentes en todo el centro pokemon, el de dolor era obvio que provenía de la habitación de la familia rubia pero ¿y el de chica? Ninguno tenía idea solo sylveon y ese sableye podrían saber algo de lo que ocurrido en el centro pokemon ¿y que paso con sylveon? Pues ya lo veremos

=**mente de pikachu**=

_**En el último one dragon mon del zodiaco shippuden bleach; el valiente goserugochu enfrento junto a su leal amigo jolkrillin a fennekin hades y a sylveon daimaku, cuyos cosmos eran mayores que los reiatsu de jolkrillin y pikagoserugochu juntos, llevando a jolkrillin a la muerte y a nuestro héroe al límite para despertar un gran poder gracias a las bayas del giratina ¡deprisa goserugochu usa la henki gomu gomu meteoro rasen tensho shuriken trueno de pegaso para derrotarlas!**_

_**Hoy presentamos: el definitivo poder de las esferas del biju sanpakuto doradas de arceus ¡despierta mega armadura bankai sayajin divina de nueve colas! **_

=**mundo real**=

En lo muy muy muy recóndito del bosque, 2 pokemons con auras de enojo, ira, rabia o como lo quieras decir en cualquier idioma de cualquier parte. Chocaban entre sí con tan solo observarse, tanta era la presión que los pidobes y fletchlings huían del lugar por miedo a salir igual que el pikachu que yacía inconsciente y delirando en el suelo y solo arceus (y ustedes) sabía que soñaba, mientras que sylveon se le aceraba lentamente a fennekin y esta hacia lo mismo. Todo hasta que una alarma saco a sylveon y a fennekin de aquel enfrentamiento de miradas

**-espera un momento-** la pokemon vínculo con ayuda de sus apéndices saco un pokegear de algún lado y se lo llevo a la oreja **-¿sí?... ¿qué paso?... ¿¡que ella hizo que!?... ¿no me estas mintiendo, verdad?... esta bien, te creo….. espera….. ¿huiste solo porque alguien te amenazo con un cuchillo antes de instalar la última cámara?... ¿complicado, imbécil? ¡Tenías el lugar perfecto en bandeja de plata y lo echaste a perder!...¡maricon!-**

**-eeemmm ¿todo bien?- **pregunto fennekin con una enorme sonrisa forzada y sylveon la ignoro

**-bueno ¿al menos gane la apuesta o el murió en el acto?... ¿enserio? ¡siiiii!...bueno tengo que colgar, una zorra me está hablando. adiós- **ella colgó y miro a fennekin con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa ganadora **–bueno zorrita, gane la apuesta. El chico mayonesa fue…..eeemm…ya sabes- **acto seguido se sonrojo y tomo a pikachu con sus apéndices para llevárselo por el bosque mientras se despedía de la pokemon de fuego

**-no puede ser…..¡ash acaba de morir!-** fennekin abrió los ojos y corrió camino al centro pokemon para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas

–**ahora macho, tu nombre será nesbit y te gustara tomar él te con mis hermanas. ¡Oh cielos! a las chicas les gustara saber que hay un nuevo integrante en la familia-**

Mientras sylveon hablaba de lo que posiblemente seria el infierno para algunos y el cielo para chespin. fennekin corría hacia el centro pokemon lo más que sus patitas le permitían para asegurarse de que ash por lo menos no estuviera muerto. En el caso de chespin este ahora era tratado por la enfermera Joey después de muchos impactruenos, estrellitas, mordisco, orejaso entre otros ataques hechos por luxio, dedenne y bunnelby, los cuales solo lo llevaron entre todos con una gran sonrisa nerviosa. Por ultimo estaba pikachu, esta rata estaba en sus sueños más épicos y otros muy picaros

_**Mente de pikachu**_

_**En un enorme campo de flores de muchos colores, estaba pikachu con una gran melena que llegaba más debajo de sus patas y en sus manos se encontraba un ukulele azul, fennekin quien estaba al lado izquierdo de pikachu mientras acariciaba las mejillas del ratón eléctrico y por el lado derecho se encontraba sylveon quien rodeaba con sus apéndices el brazo de pikachu mientras hacía lo mismo que fennekin**_

_**-pikachu, ¿Cómo conservas el cabello tan sedoso y brillante?- hablo fennekin mientras pasaba sus patas por la larga melena de pikachu**_

_**-lo lavo con shampoo porque no me gusta tener cabello de escoba- este miro a fennekin con una sonrisa**_

_**-pikachu, ¿podrías enseñarnos a hacer el amor?- sylveon sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a pikachu**_

=**mundo real**=

**-por supuesto jejeje ¿díganme quieren de uno en uno o entre los 3?- **murmuro la ratita mientras babeaba y reía por el camino

**-hum…hombres, solo pensando en aparearse-** sylveon refunfuño al instante que llegaba a una mansión de 3 pisos muy elegante de color blanco **–pero eso ya no importara, porque ahora tendrá que hacer todo lo que digan y lo que digan mi entrenadora y sus amigas- **y así el día acabo

[_mientras tanto en el centro pokemon_]

En el centro pokemon de ciudad flaxus justo al amanecer, un chico de cabello azabache abrazado de una chica de cabello color rosa fuerte con las puntas color miel estaban viendo la tv desde la cama de la habitación y justo hubo un tráiler de una película que a serena le gusto con tan solo escuchar el inicio

_Esta película es clasificación B15 no es apta para menores de 15…..._

_-ella es katsura sere…no hace mucho que me di cuenta que ella y yo vamos en el mismo tren siempre…... Y de tanto verla, hizo que me interesara en ella, incluso verla hacia que mis mañanas fueran más…..agradables….y ella es saionji hikari una chica que nunca se calla y es muy popular-_

_A profesor augustine sycamore film con la participación de kalos league producctions y mega shinka studios, llega este día….._

_-oye itou, ¿así que te gusta katsura de la clase cuatro?_

_-¡e-eso no es cierto, saionji!-_

_-y bien…¿quieres que te ayude?_

_-¡eeh! ¿Enserio lo arias?-_

_-jejeje descuida te ayudare a conquistar a sere-_

_Una película basada en la novela visual, que a la vez fue basado en el anime, de la novela ligera, que tenía un hentai, que fue hecho del manga, creado del fanfiction de mismo nombre que fue hecha gracias a que fue basada en hechos reales…..llega…._

_-saionji-_

_-si-_

_-satoshi-kun, se me ha declarado-_

_-eh y eso que te conoce desde hace poco, que chico más lanzado-_

_-yo le he dicho que si-_

_**Pokemon days…..la película (sin hentai)**_

_-satoshi-kun, ¿somos novios….verdad?-_

_Próximamente solo en cines, visite su cartelera más cercana, evita el exceso y tu ¿a cuál de las 2 elijes?_

-¡oh cielos!...no sabía que el profesor sycamore hacia películas- exclamo el azabache con una sonrisa de sorpresa

_[en algún lugar del pueblo boceto]_

-a-achu- un hombre de alrededor de 20 a 30 años estornudo estando en la sala de una mujer de casi su misma edad, la cual era madre de cierta perfomance

-¿sucede algo profesor sycamore?- esta le paso un pañuelo, el cual el profesor con gusto lo acepto

-oh, descuide no es nada y por favor llámeme solo augustine, mademoiselle grace- el profesor sonrió de la manera más encantadora que le dejaba su rostro y levemente beso la mano de la madre de serena

-¡oh augustine!- ella se sonrojo

_[Devuelta a ciudad flaxus]_

-ni yo me hacia la idea de que le gustara el cine al profesor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla ash?- la pelirosa con puntas miel, entrelazo su mano junto a la de ash y este hizo lo mismo

-¡me parece una idea perfecta! llamare a citron y a korrina por si quieren acompañarnos- cuando trato de ponerse de pie, serena con un fuerza descomunal, atrajo al azabache a sus labios

-no creo que quieran ¿Por qué mejor no vamos nosotros dos?- ella lo beso con una sonrisa algo maniaca

-si ¿porque no?-

Aunque fuera una escena normal, ash ni serena sabía que fennekin estaba bajo la cama intentando olvidar el trauma que le provoco al ver a serena haciendo algo demasiado vergonzoso para ella. Ash obviamente no estaba muerto y la apuesta había terminado

Pero esa escena la hizo olvidar a pikachu, el probablemente estaba siendo torturado por sylveon, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y salto por la ventana, llamando la atención de ash y principalmente serena. la cual solo puso una mueca de disgusto que después paso a ser una sonrisa algo torcida

**-¡descuida pikachu, ire por ti!-** y con ese grito, fennekin fue directo a la guerra a lo que varios pokemons la apoyaron con palabras como "_ve por tu hombre", "asi se hace", "que esa zorra no te quite al macho" "Atalo a ti con una cria" y "mejor mándalo a la ve"_ resonaron por toda la calle

Con eso el entrenador olvido lo que acababa de pasar y fue directo al baño. A lo que serena lo acompaño muy de cerca y sin que ash se diera cuenta, cosa que no sintió ni cuando había entrado al baño y empezaba a desvestirse al mismo tiempo que el y ni cuenta se había dado hasta ahora

-¡s-s-serena!- ya era tarde, serena estaba frente a él como arceus la había traído a este mundo y ash estaba en iguales condiciones

-que te parece si tomamos un baño juntos- ash palideció y serena sonrió- digo para ahorrar agua-

-oh bueno si lo pones asi…ya que el precio del agua aumento fíjate, ahora esta a 650 yenes cuando antes estaba a 450- ash reflexiono sobre el tema, olvidando que enfrente de el estaba serena mostrando todo

-entonces que esperamos y tu tranquilo yo te ayudo a lavarte la espalda- serena se le fue acercando poco a poco

-bueno ya que insistes….pero por favor cúbrete- dijo ash mientras se alejaba un poco y le daba la espalda, cosa que aprovecho serena para acercarse y golpearlo de tal manera que lo dejo inconsciente

-descuida mi lindo ash….tu duerme tranquilo porque yo me are de tooodo el trabajo de la limpieza- por ultimo serena se limitó a sonreír de manera siniestra mientras sostenía la varilla de acero que era para las toallas

La perfomance de mentalidad inestable abrió la llave de las regaderas mientras tarareaba una canción, que aunque esta fuera de amor. Sonaba más como de terror y aún más porque esta era tarareada muy lentamente

[_en algún lugar lejos del centro pokemon_]

Fennekin se encontraba dentro en una gran mansión blanca, la cual había llegado algo rápido gracias unos pokemon que la ayudaron y tras haber olfateado el aroma a perfume floral de sylveon y piel tostada de pikachu. la cual aún se podía oler un poco desde el lugar donde sylveon y ella habían tenido su final de KOF y tras haber buscado en todas las habitaciones de forma sigilosa, al fin pudo encontrarlo y como lo encontró era digno de tomar una fotografía y subirla a internet

Pues en la puerta número 9,999 de la mansión se encontraban 3 sylveon, todas con un moño de un color diferente en el cuello. La que creía su rival y estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de pikachu tenía un moño blanco, la que estaba leyendo algo y de vez en cuando miraba al ratón amarillo tenía un moño verde y la que miraba a la sylveon de moño blanco con suma envidia tenía un moño amarillo y ¿Qué era digno de tomarle una foto y subirlo a internet?

Era pikachu…..con un vestido….,con una estampa de corazón amarillo en la cola, simulando ser una pikachu hembra….y un sombrero azul con girasoles…...mientras estaba atado y era obligado a tomar té junto a unas muñecas. Era una escena que chespin pagaría por ver, hawlucha y dedenne llorarían decepcionados, frogadier y luxray desaprobarían, sliggo diría "que linda", y bunnelby junto a fennekin no dejarían de reír. Pero ahora lo importante era encontrar una idea para separarlas de pikachu, nada paso por su mente hasta que la sylveon de moño amarillo hablo

**-espero que esas 3 nos den de comer pronto o si no las golpeare- **la sylveon hablo y dejó caer la cabeza a la mesa

**-¡por arceus! Hace 20 minutos desayunamos ¿¡y ya quieres comer otra vez!? Cielos te pondrás gorda y así no nos quieren ellas- **dijo la sylveon de moño blanco mientras dejaba un rato a pikachu

**-¡comida eso es!- **susurro fennekin mientras sonreía para después aclararse la garganta y gritar** –¡la comida!-**

**-¡comidaaa!- **gritaron las 3 mientras salían corriendo de la habitación y sin darse cuenta de fennekin

**-perfecto- **fennekin sonrió y fue directamente a desatar a pikachu **–hora de irnos pikachu, ahora-**

**-No queda nada, adiós, hasta pronto, hasta nunca!- **pikachu tomo una taza y la movió de un lado a otro

**-¿pero qué te ocurrió?-**

**-primero defiendes a todas las regiones y ganas cada pelea que puedes y de pronto estás tomando una taza de té con María Antonieta y su hermanita-** pikachu señalo a las dos muñecas para después reír un poco

**-Creo que has tomado demasiado té por hoy, vamos a sacarte de aquí pikachu- **fennekin lo miro de forma algo incomoda y lo tomo de la pata para llevárselo**  
**

**-¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¿ves este sombrero? soy la señora Nesbitt uahhauauuahauhuahuahahuauhahuauhah- **pikachu logró zafarse del agarre de la pokemon de fuego y empezó a reír como loco

**-¡controlate pikachu!- **fennekin lo cacheteo y al pokemon eléctrico se le cayó el sombrero

–**aah perdón, tienes razón. Estoy un poco deprimido eso es todo, puedo salir de esto- **pikachu se quitó el vestido y camino a la puerta

**-bien en ese caso podemos- **fennekin le sonrió y lo siguió

**-¡soy un fracaso! ¡mirame! ni siquiera puedo protegerme de un pokemon muy inofensivo-** grito la pequeña ratita mientras se tiraba al suelo y lloraba como torkoal, a lo que fennekin trato de subirle el ánimo aunque la paciencia ya la estaba perdiendo por el lloriqueo de pikachu **–pero…el sombrero no está mal, ¡dime que el sombrero me queda¡ El vestido es demasiado ¡pero el sombrero si me queda!-**

**-pikachu….¡callate ya o te quemo!**

**-¡años de entrenamiento desperdiciados! eso…eso...¡quemaaa!-**

[_en la cocina número 4 de la mansión con las 3 sylveons_]

**-no vi a las chicas en la cocina 2- **hablo la sylveon de moño amarillo mientras empezaba a llorar

**-ni yo en la cocina 3 ¿a ti que tal te fue?- **esta vez hablo la sylveon de moño verde

**-igual que a ustedes en la cocina 1- **por último la de moño blanco tomo la palabra, mientras suspiraba **–quizás estén en el estudio de baile, ya saben con eso de la nueva atracción que iniciara en esta ciudad-**

**-cierto, ya olvidaba ¿****la croisière l'amour (**el crucero del amor**) cierto?- **pregunto la S de moño amarillo** (**_**me de flojera ponerlo todo asi que les pondré S para abreviar las 2 sylveon de naruto cofcofrellenocofcof**_**)**

**-así es y hoy es el día de inauguración, asi que se podría decir que están haciendo los últimos ensayos- **le respondido la S de moño verde

**-¡entonces vayamos a verlas!-**

**-me parece una buena idea, así quizás olvide el hambre- **añadió la S de moño blanco

Y asi las 3 ositas-digo las 3 sylveons se fueron en busca de sus entrenadoras, las cuales estaban en el estudio de baile número 5 de 15 estudios más que estaban en la mansión, que de no ser por las líneas de colores ellas ya se hubieran perdido pero de todos modos se perdieron y encontraron el estudio numero 5 al intento numero 100

Al llegar al estudio numero 5 observaron cómo las 3 chicas de mismo color de pelo pero diferentes cortes, se encontraban ensayando y bailando una nueva canción que aparentemente cantarían en la inauguración de eso llamado la croisière l'amour

-una última vez ¿listas?- llamo la chica de pelo largo quien era la que había sido tocada por ash

-¡si!- gritaron la misma chica que le fue negada la cita con nuestro rubio amigo y la otra que estaba con ellas

El destino es enamorarse,  
una prueba de amor

Similar al viaje de dos personas  
Quiero ir a verte, más allá de nuestro espacio distante  
baby el crucero del amor

Y llegar al lugar que quiero

La música no se hizo esperar y las chicas ya habían empezado a bailar y las 3 sylveon admiraban como bailaban en perfecta sincronía y cantaban en perfecta armonía, se veían radiantes a pesar de tener entre todas un pants, unos zapatos deportivos y una blusa de tirantes la cual tenía algo de sudor por ensayar una y otra vez hasta que saliera perfecto

**-¡son tan hermosas! lástima que ese nerdo desaprovecho a mi entrenadora-** suspiro con una lagrima la S de moño verde

**-¿que esperabas? El tipo y su novia fueron irresponsables al engendrar a un huevo- **le recordó la S de moño amarillo mientras consolaba a su compañera de moño verde

**-al menos a tu entrenadora no la violaron en un lugar público- **bufo la sylveon secuestradora de pikachus y espía de parejas en plena violación

Y asi nuestras queridas sylveons acompañantes de ese grupo de chicas que hasta ahora se descubre que son cantantes (_**les dije que serian importantes…en la segunda parte XD**_) por su lado fennekin rodaba a pikachu el cual volvía a estar atado y seguía gritando que el sombrero le quedaba

**-¡por favor dime que el sombrero me quedaaaa!-**

**-¡si, el estúpido sombrero te queda! ¡ahora cállate! -**

=**mientras tanto en el cine mas cercano**=

El azabache al fin después de una gran siesta de 3 horas causada por cierta amiga de la infancia que ahora estaba enfermamente aún más enamorada de el al fin despertaba. lo raro es que tenía la ropa puesta cuando recordaba que se la había quitado para poder bañarse

-eeh…..donde….. ¿dónde estoy?...recuerdo estar en el baño y a serena….estaban…jejeje- y cual pervertido en pleno espionaje a ash le comenzó a brotar una pequeña fuente de sangre por la nariz, a lo que él se dio una bofetada y comenzó a recapitular lo sucedido sin darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala de cine y en compañía de alguien muy linda –¡tranquilízate ashton frederick ketchum! No debo pensar así…si no…..terminare como brock y luego subirán el precio de la pizza y el equipo rocket subirá al poder y por ultimo…..esa delgada línea entre ser curioso y pervertido será….nula- y así nadie podía destruir concentración…excepto por serena

-veo que ya despertaste ashi- serena hablo y ash grito como niña, lo bueno es que solo había una que otra pareja en la sala si no, él hubiera sido el hazme reír de la ciudad

–serena….por favor ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! Ahora ¿que hacemos aquí y como es que estoy vestido? -al fin pudo hacer contacto con su alrededor

-pues después de ver aquel tráiler de pokemon days dijiste que iríamos, así que tú me trajiste aquí muy temprano hace como dos horas y media de que empezara la película, ya no lo soportaste más y te dormiste ¿no recuerdas?- serena le explico los demás detalles de lo que había pasado

-¿y cuanto falta para la película?-

-déjame ver- serena saco un pequeño reloj de un bolso rosa que tenía con ella-creo que en unos minutos-

-¡perfecto!- ash sonrió y froto sus manos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –ya quiero ver si son tan buenas las películas de profesor sycamore-

[_y de nuevo en pueblo boceto_]

-ACHU- el mismo hombre estornudo, pero esta vez no se encontraba en la sala…..ahora estaba en la habitación de grace y medio desnudo…y muy abrazado a grace la cual se encontraba en mismas condiciones

-cielos profesor, mejor tome algo de medicina no quiero que se enferme-

-nada de eso, le aseguro que estoy bien mademoiselle grace y ya le dije que me llame solo augustine o ¿acaso yo olvido el maravilloso momento que tuvimos por nuestro amor?- el profesor volvió a sonreír y grace estaba que se moría por el

-augustine-

-grace-

-augustine-

Así fue como el profesor augustin cipres y la corredora de rhyhorn grace yvone se unieron por siempre en una caricia del alma o al menos hasta que uno se canse del otro, terminaran, se arrepientan y vuelvan por ¿Cuántas veces van? ¿50 veces? ¿tanto? ¿y desde que el papa de serena los abandono? ¿y que serena aun no lo sabe? Oh santos cielos, como amo el chisme

=**de vuelta al cine de ciudad flaxus**=

-bueno pues disfrutemos de la película, ashi- serena le sonrió y tomo suavemente la mano del azabache a lo que el también tomo su mano

-si disfrutemos la película juntos-

=**un último vistazo al centro pokemon**=

La escena era esta, los pies de korrina estaban en las piernas de citron, mientras que su otra mitad estaba en el suelo, lucario estaba chupándose el dedo, eureka estaba pidiendo 100 sobrinitos entre sueños mientras abrazaba un portafolios negro, los pokemon de citron jugaban cartas junto a dedenne a excepción de chespin, el cual estaba en silla de ruedas y con vendajes en todo el cuerpo y el rubio se retorcía entre por su sueño

-mmm…la amistad que en el día empezó…...ahora ya…..amor se volvió- en eso el despertó de golpe–¡oh cielos!...no vuelvo a dejar que korrina haga un pastel de nuevo… tampoco vuelvo a ver a esta película, no soportaría cantar otra vez soy un desastre o la fiesta comenzó o peor aún hey micky ¡los maldigo conciertos grabados de timbiriche!- el rubio alzo su mano al techo y la agito

-amor….hagamos una hermanita para nuestro hijo- murmuro korrina mientras se ponía de pie como drácula para abrazar al recién despertado citron pero esta aun dormía

-¡eeeh! ¡No espera aun soy muy chiquito para tener descendencia solo tengo 15 años-

-hay algo esponjosito atrás de ti jejeje-

-¡ese es mi trasero! ¡AUXILIO POLICIAA!-

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí y esperen la parte 2 ,pues sería aburrido para mí que todo sea en un solo capitulo asi que el final será en 3 partes, si no vieron mucho yanderismo es porque al principio se muestran tiernos y tímidos luego BOOM atacan cuando menos lo piensas y timbiriche (si es que nadie lo conoce) fue una banda de los 80s 90s de mexico creo a la mejor diran "pero tienes 17 para esos años no nacias" y asi es pero de niño mis papas me dieron los casets que tenían de timbiriche y me encantaron y mientras esperan los invito a ver mi otro fanfic o mi primer oneshot llamado la dama y el pierrot hasta pronto**_


	6. serena yandere parte 2

**Serena yandere parte 2**

_**Holi :3 soy una sensual carta de agradecimiento a los que leen mi fanfic y a responder unas pequeñas preguntirijiyas del cap anterior**_

**Baraka108:** mas que novios son como, son pero a la vez no son, la técnica se usa en mi país y consiste en meter el cuerpo en una maleta grande y te la llevas a donde quieras, el final veras que es mejor si se cambia, lo seria pero ya volvieron a terminar :c y no olvides que su hijo fennehankoruqui viene para salvarlo de los androides kyogre 17 y groudon 18

**Hatsuneranma: **estaba jugándolo cuando se me ocurrio XD voy por la ruta de kotonoha, lo se yo me la imagine tambine, si ves una pelirosa corre perra correeeee XD, eso me dijo mi papa cuando veía pokemon lol y asi lo are bro

**Ash thrasher666:** asi la hice en este capítulo más una escenita extra por parte de nuestros rubios favoritos y asi se hizo

_**Listooo! Ahora sin mas que decir, pokemon le pertenece a sus dueños etc, etc ¡que empieze el desmadre!**_

* * *

A las afueras del cine de ciudad flaxus, una peculiar pareja conformada por una chica pelirosa con miel de blusa negra de hombros blancos, falda roja, medias negras y zapatos negros con una pokebola rosa, que estaba muy abrazada a un chico azabache de camisa azul desabrochada que dejaba ver una camiseta negra, unos pantalones azul marino, guantes negros con rojo, zapatos rojos con detalles negros y una franja azul. Hablando de cómo estaba la película mientras comían palomitas de aquella caja blanca que misteriosamente tenía una mancha roja al igual que el vaso de mismo color con refresco a la vez que se tomaba de las manos y tiraban todos los spoilers de la película que estaba siendo la más taquillera del momento

-jamás pensé que hikari estaría embarazada y desaparecería por 4 meses para luego ir a matar a satoshi solo porque embarazo y eligió a sere-exclamo serena mientras se juntaba más a nuestro querido amigo protagonista el cual temblaba como gelatina y estaba más blanco que la leche por el miedo

-lo sé, gracias a eso no se si pueda dormir esta noche- rápidamente este fue calmado por los suaves labios de su compañera, que se habían situado en su mejilla por unos segundos

-tranquilo ashi, yo me ocupare que duermas cómodo y sin ninguna preocupación para que tengas una noche muy placentera- serena le sonrió pervertidamente y ash le regreso la sonrisa pero sin lo pervertido, a la vez que perdía el color blanquecino

-serena-

-dime ash-

-tu…..¿me matarías si hubiera elegido y embarazado a alguien más a pesar de los momentos buenos que tuvimos y aunque te haya embarazado?- pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa de miedo

-no seas tonto ash….claro que te mataría, después decapitaría tu cabeza, mataría a la chica que elegiste y me iría a navegar a la deriva con tu cabeza- serena contesto aun sonriendo mientras dejaba atrás a ash, el cual estaba de nuevo blanco del miedo e imaginaba como seria

¿Había forma de describir el color blanco de su miedo? Si y estaba entre froslass o reshiram, incluso de no ser porque serena lo saco de su trance a los dos minutos de estar parado como tonto en medio de la calle con un cartel de un crucero, hubiera terminado inconsciente como aquella ves en el baño por ya saben quién y de qué manera

-oye ash ¿Qué tal si vamos a este crucero?- serena literalmente le puso el cartel en frente de su cara, a lo que él se quitó con mucha dificultad aquel cartel para luego mirarla un poco confundido –anda ash, vamos. Quizás así podamos tener un día entero sin la loli, el pasivo y su novia la activa-

-bueno, porque no-

Con eso dicho, la casi pareja se dirigió al lugar donde vendían las entradas al crucero al que tanto quería ir serena y después de una buena caminata con unas cuantas amenazas a terceros, miradas hambrientas de sangre igual a terceros y ciertos "descuidos" donde serena terminaba lanzándose contra ash y estos terminaban mágicamente en una posición lasciva. Donde la cabeza de ash terminaba entre las piernas de serena y esta ponía sus manos en la cabeza del azabache y lo hundía más en ese lugar. Llegaron a un puesto cerca del gran reloj de ciudad flaxus, en donde se vendían las entradas para el crucero

-hola, vienen para comprar el boleto para el cru- el vendedor no pudo terminar porque serena ya había dejado el dinero enfrente de el

-deme dos….ahora, si no es mucha molestia- la pelimiel fue rodeada de una aura asesina, cosa que paso por alto por el azabache que estaba a sus espaldas y estaba muy distraído manteniendo la vista en el pajarito

-p-por supuesto señorita, aquí tiene- aquel hombre le entrego los boletos para el crucero y cerro inmediatamente el puesto, mientras estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y susurraba –quiero a mi mama, quiero a mi mama, quiero a mi mama, quiero a mi mama, ¡mamiii!-

-¡ash tengo los boletos! El crucero empieza a las 6:30 de la tarde-

-si….genial…..- menciono el nombrado mientras seguía manteniendo la vista en el pajarito, cosa que molesto a serena y la hizo mirar horriblemente al pequeño pajaro, lo que provoco que este callera en picada y se estrellara en una ventana y entrara en el horno–bueno vámonos- este entrenador, tomo a serena de la mano y se fue corriendo del lugar

* * *

**=con nuestros rubios favoritos=**

-bueno ¿porque mucho escandalo? ¡deberían saber que una niña en crecimiento debe dormir muy bi…en- habíamos quedado en que citron estaba apunto der ser horriblemente violado por korrina, quien por cierto estaba media dormía, y que el rubio grito por la policía, quienes nunca llegaron. Ahora con tanto grito, eureka y lucario despertaban de su envenenamiento por parte de la líder de gimnasio y la pequeña ya había quedado impactada por la escena enfrente de ella

-¡AYUDAMEEE, ME VIOLAAAN!- y era citron quien no tenía la mitad de su habitual overol de cuerpo completo y a la ves dejaba al descubierto la camiseta de tirantes blanca que tenía debajo y a korrina que le quitaba el overol con mucha dificultad

-tu tranquilo hermano, yo te ayudo- la niña corrió al baño, se alisto, tomo el maletín, tomo a lucario y fue a la puerta para abrirla y detenerse a mitad de salida –hagan mucho sobrinitos, adiooos- y así la pequeña fue a toda velocidad a buscar a ash y a su posible novia y asesina en serie mientras la puerta lentamente se cerraba

-ah!? Eureka pequeña traidora y lucario eres un pequeño -beep- eres un hijo de -beep- che -beep beep-, te voy a arrancar tu -beep- y te lo voy a meter en tu -beep beep beep beep-, y luego -beep beep beep beep beep- con tu -beep beep- con -beep beep- en el -beep beep beep- y -beep beep beep- tu –beep beep- y siempre tendrás que -beep- chueco... perra- lo bueno es que se cerró la puerta y la censura ataco por las palabras no aptas para eurekas

Ya con la rubia acompañada del pokemon, esta corría como si no hubiera un mañana mientras miraban a todas partes en busca de una chica pelirosa con las puntas color miel y a la vez que paraba en ciertos lugares para preguntar si habían visto al azabache acompañado de la chica. A lo que pocos decían que sí y daban poca información y los muchos solo daban información falsa, dada por serena gracias al poder de los cuchillos, la intimidación y al yandere power

Siguió así hasta que coincidentemente encontró a fennekin y a pikachu, quien este último estaba atado y era arrastrado por el pokemon de fuego, la cual en su enojo lo había rostizado tanto como para que en china lo hubieran servido como pikachu asado por culpa de la rata claro está. La rubia la verlo decidió no decir nada, pero lucario solo se quedó viendo la escena mientras reía y decía diferentes cosas acerca de ambos, eso hizo que fennekin se enojara más de lo que estaba cuando pikachu repetía "el sombre me queda, dime que el sombrero me queda" ya fennekin encontraría forma de vengarse mas tarde

-**escucha pikachu, estoy pensando en desatarte- **hablo fennekin mientras seguía arrastrando al ratoncito de nuestro querido protagonista

**-¿enserio?-** respondió la rata amarilla con entusiasmo

**-¡claro! Solo tienes que decir que eres una niñita- **la pokemon zorro sonrió de manera perversa a sus espaldas

**-pues…soy una niñita- **dijo muy convencido, de manera alegre y con voz muy aguda

**-mmm ¿eres una niña bonita?- **hablo de manera burlona la tipo fuego

**-¡soy muy bonita! soy una preciosidad, mírenme ¿acaso no les quito el sueño? Puedo hablar en el teléfono de tonterías durante horas- **esta vez lo grito mientras sonreía y unos brillitos aparecían a su alrededor

**-pikachu- **fennekin dejo de reír en lo que pikachu sonreía de manera coqueta

**-quiero pintarme los labios y las uñas-** la ratita se liberó ella misma con cola de hierro mientras comenzaba a hacer poses lindas

**-ya cállate, era una broma- **esta volvió a sonreír burlonamente por las cosas que decía pikachu

**-son divertidos los accesorios, y jugar con ponytas mágicos, yo le llamaría al mío chispas mágicas, me gustaría ir de compras con mis amigis, verme a la moda, peinarme el cabello, escuchar a los backstreet pokeboys y a one gallade, los blazikens son muy sexys, incluso lucario se me hace muy atractivo y estoy enamorada de frogadier - **con esa afirmación lucario se paralizo y espero a que pikachu no lo viera y como era de esperarse eureka no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

**-mejor…controlo…..esto-** menciono la pokemon de la posible asesina entre risas

**-y a las niñas bonitas nos gusta saltar- **ahora ese tenia ojitos de corazón y saltaba en dirección a lucario. quien ni lento ni despistado, grito igual de manera que su cara se hizo enorme, su pelo se erizo, mostro los dientes, la lengua, de la nada sus ojos salieron, estos también gritaron y lucario durante su grito relincho como un rapidash **-lindo, lindo, lili ajajaja…lindo, lindo, lili ajajaja…..lindo, lindo, lili ajaja-**

**-ya estuvo bueno- **fennekin lo embistió y con la poca cuerda que pudo conseguir logro atarlo una vez mas

**-¡oye! A las niñas bonitas no se les amarra- **agravo su voz mientras miraba de mala manera a su compañera a la vez que discutía de manera exagerada

-no entiendo…..¿porque pikachu actuaba como una niña? Bueno no importa, vámonos lucario o si no será demasiado tarde para ash o para mi cuñada y mi hermano- lucario asintió a las palabras de eureka mientras seguía observando con horror y trauma a la rata que intento hacerle…..algo supongo

Ambos, la rubia y el pokemon, reanudaron la búsqueda de la pelirosa con miel y el azabache. Haciendo constantes paradas en las tienditas de la esquina por refrescos, papas, maruchan, o alguno que otro dulce y de vez en cuando en la heladería ¿y cómo pagaban todo? Fácil, con la tarjeta de crédito a nombre de una tal Astrid Olimpia que "casualmente" encontraron en el suelo y no la tomaron de una mujer morena con capa cuando estaba de espaldas y corrieron cuando ya la tenían

Justamente encontraron desde lejos a ash y a serena cuando eureka y lucario doblaban por la avenida me comí tu camote y la calle pingüino con aceite que está cerca del muelle, a lo que se miraron mutuamente y asintieron entre ellos para luego seguirlos los más cerca pero lejos posible para no sufrir como las personas del cine que le negaron entrar con una enorme maleta en la que estaba ash, una niñita que no quiso darle sus palomitas, su soda y por raro que parezca lancería roja con negro y una chica a la que ash se le quedo viendo solo por tener la bragueta del pantalón abierta

* * *

**=a las afueras del centro pokemon=**

-¡ya te dije que lo siento! no fue mi culpa haber soñado con que hacías yaoi con ash aparte te veias muy lindo y pude evitar querer amarte a la fuerza- la ya despierta al 100% korrina se defendía con excusas al güerito inventor favorito de muchos

-aparte de querer violarme ¿me dices que quieres que ash y yo hagamos eso?...Bueno él dijo que puedo ser su compañero de vida si quiera- inserte el saxofón de careless whisper y a una korrina a punto de tener un sangrado nasal por tal imagen en su cabeza, mientras que citron mira la foto donde salen todos -¡no homo!-

-oh si, no homo en verdad- hablo korrina con los típicos papeles en la nariz

-pero hablando enserio, él puede montar mi skido cuando quiera- más saxofón sensual y a korrina sangrando otra vez -no homo-

-ya estaba por decirlo-

-de hecho él fue la primera persona en hacerme sentir muy bien en una noche- una vez más el saxofón sensual se hizo escuchar después de las palabras de chico y después de unos segundos korrina se decepciono

-no homo ¿verdad?-

-¡todo el homo!- grito el rubio pero esta vez sin el sensual saxofón a lo que korrina libero la mitad de su sangre y sufrió un K.O por lo que citron rio a todo pulmón –bien ya cayó una, hora solo falta vengarme de la pequeña demonio de mi hermana y de lucario-

* * *

**=volviendo con la pareja y los espías=**

Ash y serena ya llevaban siendo seguidos por eureka y lucario por media hora y posiblemente continuaría hasta que llegaran al crucero pues este par no tenía ninguna entrada y si la compraran serian culpables de hacer pokefilia y además solo se le estaba permitido hacer pokefilia con gardevoir, claro si esta aceptaba y amaba a su entrenador de igual forma. (_**AU: culpen a las galletas de chocolate**_) lucario ya se preguntaba el solo sobre el portafolio de eureka, ya que esta lo tenía prácticamente desde que serena empezó a tener el cabello rosado. Por lo que en su idioma pregunto que era el

**-oye pequeña loli ¿para qué sirve esa cosa?-** aunque para eureka lo que dijo fue "gr grrr grr ¿rrr rar raaar raar grrrr?" la pregunta fue obvia porque empezó a señalar el maletín

-¿esto?- lucario asintió –bueno, desde que serena empezó a viajar con nosotros pensé que sería una chica peligrosa, así que cree una máquina que le lavara el cerebro y dejara de ser peligrosa, pero. Nunca mostro ser peligrosa hasta ahora que el invento de mi hermano le cambio la personalidad, así que ahora tengo que usar esta cosa para que vuelva a ser normal y ash no termine siendo asesinado por serena como en el final malo del juego que jugué ayer toda la noche llamado pokemon days-

**-¿entonces serena si es peligrosa?- **

-más de lo que puedes imaginar, si no me crees. Pregúntaselo a los 5 tipos y 10 chicas que de entre ellas 3 eran mujeres algo mayores que están muertas solo por haber mirado a ash-

**-hay arceus, que horror-**

-no sé lo que dijiste pero te apoyo-

Lejos del dúo dinámico de comedores espías, el azabache estaba presumiendo de cosas que no era para nada bueno y otras en las que si era absolutamente bueno. Serena por su parte, estaba aferrada fuertemente al brazo de ash y escuchaba atentamente las mentiras y no mentiras del entrenador del pikachu cuyo ego superaba en ese entonces a giratina, rayquaza, kyogre y groudon en tamaño

-¿enserio ash? ¡es fascinante! no sabía que cantabas mucho mejor que ese tal Luis miguel- exclamo la performer de manera algo sorprendida por las palabras de su por el momento amigo con derechos

-si, quien lo diría y ¿sabes que nena? Se siente bien tomarse un descanso de tanto entrenamiento. Así que, ya no te desmalles nena graciass- el azabache sonrió y paso su mano libre por la mejilla de la amielada con rosa

-ya me estas sugestionando, ashi- ella se le acerco lentamente a su rostro mientras deshacía el agarre de su brazo y ahora lo posicionaba en su cuello de manera gentil y sin mucha fuerza. Ash hizo casi lo mismo, cuando su brazo fue liberado. este coloco ambas manos por la cintura de serena

-serena….- ambas miradas se estaban viendo fijamente la una a la otra sin siquiera seguir acercándose, pues su acercamiento había terminado cuando ambos juntaron sus frentes

-¿si, ash?- serena comenzó a sonreír de manera algo inocente, aunque debajo estuviera una sonrisa de psicópata

-yo…..quiero decirte que….bueno…..es tonto preguntarlo pero…me preguntaba si…..¿quisieras…tu y yo…..podrías ser…n- el azabache por primera vez en todo su viaje por kalos se sintió tan avergonzado a la vez que era callado por unos cálidos y suaves labios dando asi un tierno beso entre ambos

El beso en si era un poco desesperado pero a la vez lento y con los enormes sentimientos que serena llevaba dentro de ella por el azabache desde que se conocieron en el campamento del profesor oak y que se habían hecho más grandes cuando volvió a encontrar en el gimnasio de ciudad novarte y aun iba en aumento a medida que pasaba el tiempo con ash

Aunque para ash fuera la segunda vez que besaba a serena, sus labios ni se molestaban en lo más mínimo en moverse. Serena era la que se movía y ash seguía sus movimientos. Para este nada ni nadie existía en esos momento, solo serena y su nueva extraña forma de besar, la cual era el muy conocido (no para ash) beso francés. Ese beso de película donde la lengua era la principal actriz y protagonista de la pasión y aunque la regla era no hacerlo bruscamente y dejar que todo siga su curso o la magia se perdería. Serena la rompió al primer minut-o que habían durado con el beso, haciendo que el beso fuera algo más deseoso de lo prohibido en vez de un pequeño vistazo a lo desconocido

El beso termino cuando serena empezaba a subir de nivel poco a poco, llegando solo a intentar tocar el lugar prohibido de ash. Quien al sentir ese tacto, se alejó un poco de serena, lo suficiente como para que sus manos estuvieran a la vista

-s-serena ¿Qué fue eso?- ash se sonrojo levemente mientras evitaba o hacia el intento para no verle la cara por la vergüenza que sentía

-¿Qué cosa ashi?- serena le respondió con una sonrisa perversa

-nada- el suspiro –mejor vayamos de una vez, con tanta caminata ya casi ha de ser las 6-

-bien vamos- serena se le acerco a ash rápidamente y con la sonrisa más encantadora e inocente que se pudiera para no levantar sospechas mientras pensaba en cosas bastante profundas para ella -"pronto ash…pronto tendré todo de ti para mi sola y nadie lo evitara porque si alguien lo intenta…me temo que tendré que eliminarlo"-

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, de esos en los que uno habia metiendo la pata taaan profundo que hasta viaje al centro de la tierra parece y aun con eso la rosada con miel no se arrepentía de nada. Es más, hasta se felicitaba mentalmente con todo y los fuegos artificiales, con decir que hasta había una conga mental en su cabeza es suficiente como para decir que ella estaba bastante feliz y para nada arrepentida de lo que hizo

El dúo dinámico aun vigilaría a la recién formada pareja desde una distancia segura por eureka que los observaría con unos binoculares mientras que lucario tomaría notas en un pequeño cuaderno los movimientos de la pareja, ambos esperando por el momento perfecto para atacar y volver serena…..de no ser porque se les escaparon cuando la oficial Jenny los encontró sospechosos. Cosa que aprovecho serena desde lejos para huir lo más rápido posible al crucero antes de que la pequeña y el lucario los alcanzaran

* * *

**=mientras tanto en el centro pokemon=**

_En los capítulos anteriores de su telenovela pokemon favorita llamada todos aman a magikarp. Escrita, dirigida y protagonizada por magikarp_

-**buen programa ¿no crees?**\- dijo frogadier al ya curado chespin, mientras que el mencionado, hawlucha, pancham y luxio estaban al borde de las lágrimas, sligoo miraba enternecido la pantalla con escenas del doctor magikarp y a la actriz juntos y fletchinder comida junto a bunnelby

-**lo se sniff sniff, ¿porque manuela tuvo que morir por un balazo en el dedo chiquito? ¿¡Porque arceus!? Si estuviera con vida, te aseguro que ya se hubiera casado con el doctor magikarp**-

**-oigan dejando la novela de lado….¿alguien sabe dónde están pikachu y fennekin?- **pregunto la segunda evolucion del pájaro baneado por usar tanta ave brava

**-lo que cualquier ama y esclavo estaría haciendo en estos instantes- **respondió pancham

**-¿porque ama y esclavo?- **

**-ya sabes, se dice que cuando uno se casa pierde toda libertad-**

**-pero ellos ni son pareja ni mucho menos están casados-**

**-¿tu como sabes? Quizás en estos momentos estén compartiendo unos poffles en la playa y estén casi por hacer- **antes de que el panda con lentes siguiera, afuera del centro pokemon se escucharon uno gritos. Por lo que toda la bola de metiches fueron a la ventana a ver porque tanta conmoción

**-¡prometiste liberarme si decía que era una niña bonita!-** y elemental mi querido lector, eran fennekin y pikachu que aún estaba atado y era arrastrado

**-nunca prometí nada-**

**-exijo que me liberes, tengo mis derechos como pokemon, además no es mi culpa que ellas quisieran ser de este papasote amarillo-**

**-esos no existen y les pediré que te castren por eso-**

**-mierda-**

**-mejor cállate y camina esclavo, que en ese crucero probablemente estén ash y serena- **tras esto último dicho por la zorra (literalmente), frogadier automáticamente y por instinto cerró las cortinas de la habitación y las bloqueo con las burbujas de su cuello**. **Todos observaron a frogadier por tal acción y más porque tenía una pokeface, por lo que luxio hablo

**-¿noooo….deberíamos…..ayudarlo?-**

**-estará bien- **el pokemon tipo agua fue hasta el sillón solo para estar con la cabeza entre sus ancas

**-¡frogadier maldito bastardo abre esa maldita ventana ahora mismo!- **pancham fue hasta el para embestirlo y ponerlo boca arriba en el piso por ser algo paranoico y la cara de frogadier ya no tenía precio pues esta estaba totalmente blanca, con un aura depresiva y no poseía expresión alguna **–yyyyy….ya se murió-**

* * *

**=de vuelta con la pareja favorita de todos=**

Todas las personas que compraron entrada ya estaban en el crucero y este ya estaba dejando el puerto. este era igual de extenso como el titanic y el salón más elegante que el poseidón, las parejas ya estaban reunidas, la música se escuchaba, el ambiente estaba de lo mas romántico, rosado y enrojecido por los globos y demás decoración, las parejas pokemons probaban unos deliciosos poffles y había un montón de comida por todos lados. Sin duda un buen lugar si es que no eres foreveralone o estas en la friendzone y nuestros dos héroes estaban bebiendo algo de ponche de una de las 5 fuentes de bebidas que había en todo el crucero y aunque la fiesta no iniciara oficialmente, todo estaba bastante animado con canciones movidas y otras lentas

Todo hasta que el maestro de ceremonias apareció, un tipo muy alegre con acento jamaiquino de piel morena con una camisa hawaiana roja, bermudas verdes, sandalias azules, rastas, un gorro con los colores verde, rojo y amarillo y un collar de oro con la letra J

-chicos y chicas, sere su DJ y maestro de ceremonia esta noche de crucero. Me llamo kiko wanabacoa, alias memin, alias mi sangre, alias chocoroll y vengo del país J de Jamaica. Pido que celebremos esto con un helado de wawawa- antes de que el jamaiquino continuara un tipo del público lo interrumpió

-¿qué dijiste de mi mama, animal?- se escuchó en el público

-que celebremos esto con helado de wanabana chico y ahora ¡que empiece el descontrol!-

Y asi dio inicio esto llamado (se me olvido el nombre) para los enamorados que estaban allí, que iban desde adultos, jóvenes, ancianos, muy pocos niños y sus pokemons. Quienes se les veía igual de acaramelados que las demás pareja y no obstante. La música también pasaba de romanticon a animado haciendo que las parejas bailaran y se diviertan platicando o comiendo con otras parejas, en si esto parecía una fiesta de quince años solo que sin la quinceañera, sin pastel y sin las 15 rosas

Pero este no era el caso de ash y serena, el azabache se concentraba en comer unas duras tiras de carne como si de una paleta se tratara y la amielada con rosa solo observaba con un pequeño rubor, una sonrisa, una inusual respiración agitada y una mirada sin brillo mientras a este comía y como siempre ash ni cuenta se daba de eso. Aunque admitía que se sentía un poco acosado por una persona "desconocida" de ojos curiosamente hermosos y azules que lo espiaba cuando serena no estaba o cuando este iba al baño

-ash ¿podrías esperarme un poco? Tengo que ir a polvearme la nariz- pregunto serena con la misma mirada

-claro ve, yo te espero- ash a pesar de hablar con la boca llena no fue sutilmente regañado por serena y esta tras oírlo fue camino a los pasillos del crucero

-"siii…..solo espera….por lo mejor que te pasara por las buenas o malas"- pensó antes de irse

Para la fortuna de ambos, eureka y lucario iban vestidos como chefs llevando con ellos un bigotito, una peluca de afro y unos lentes de sol para no ser reconocidos, cuando realmente eran los que más resaltaban, incluso más por que llevar un gran maletín en la mano, se veian ligeramente sospechosos y lucario le gruñía a todo hombre, mujer, niño y pokemon que se les acercaba. Incluso estaban a unos metros de ash, el cual aún seguía comiendo como si nada en lo que esperaba a serena

-esto fue una buena idea ¿sabes? Solo hay que esperar a que serena no haga nada estúpido como noquear al capitán del barco, poner somnífero en la cena que darán luego del concierto, ir a mar abierto y dormir a ash para llevárselo a una isla semi-desierta para después hacerlo creer que se quedaran allí de por vida y luego violarlo duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento y sin pena sobre la arena- menciono la rubia al pokemon

-gaur grrr gao (**violado creo ya fue**)-

-no entendí nada pero te apoyo, incluso podría jurar que- antes de poder seguir la chef eureka, esta fue interrumpida

-¿ustedes dos que hacen aquí? ¡tienen 3 y van 2 parra regrresarr a la cocina!- la persona resultó ser el chef a cargo de dar la gran cena y de los bocadillos, bebidas que daban en el crucero y aparte era técnico de la iluminación, mecánico, bailarín, abogado con honores, ruso y diseñador de modas. El cuál iba vestido como chef (obvio) más aparte tenía cabello castaño y una pequeña barba

¿o si no que?- contesto la rubia en cubierto

-no les darremos el pago de cincuenta mil yenes, camarrada de baja estatura y camarrada que parrece un lucarrio porr esa grran boca y patas- a lucario y a eureka se les pusieron los ojos en forma de dinero y olvidaron inmediatamente porque fueron en primer lugar al crucero

-iremos inmediatamente, señor-

-asi me gusta, ahorra a trrabajarr- ellos hicieron un gesto militar y corrieron hasta la cocina, el cocinero ruso miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba y después procedio a quitarse el rostro y efectivamente era….-dos menos, faltan dos y después ash y yo estaremos juntos siempre y para siempre- serena

Luego de un tiempo planeando y haciendo cosas, serena regreso a la mesa que compartía con el azabache, esta al llegar se sentó junto a ash y observo que ya se había terminado 2 montañas enteras de comida y estaba frotándose el estómago por tanta deliciosa comida

-aaah termine con toda la comida- dijo ash satisfecho

-tú puedes terminar conmigo cuando quieras ashi- serena se sonrojo mientras miraba a ash de manera rara

-qué? ...bueno como te decía, siento como si mi estómago fuera un gran hoyo expuesto- el azabache arqueo una ceja de forma confundida y nerviosa a la vez mientras continuaba con su platica

-tú puedes ver mi gran hoyo expuesto cuando gustes ash- ella volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de forma yuno gasai

-ooookey….si hoy fuera mi cumpleaños quisiera ese pastel para mi para soplar la vela-

-yo puedo soplarte la vela cuando quieras-

-¿que?-

-¡sexo! Digo, mira ya va empezar el show- serena apunto hacia una cortina roja que estaba siendo abierta

Está revelo a las 3 mismas chicas que habían estado con citron con unn vestido plateado brilloso de una sola manga pero con peinados diferentes una de cabello largo, una de cabello rizado y otra de cabello corto y a memin que estaba a punto de presentarlas

-chicos y chicas, rucos y rucas, niños y niñas, pokemones y pokemonas, les presento a ¡las sylveon perfume! solo por hoy en este lugar que vale más que el boleto que compraron y se nos pagara menos de lo que nos ofrecieron llamado el crucero del amor- menciono antes de que se alejara del escenario

-como dijo mi sangre, somos la sylveon perfume y los vamos hacer estallar de alegria- hablo chica de pelo largo

-ash puede estallar en mi cuando sea- dijo serena aun con ash a su lado

-y también haremos que se rompan las piernas bailando- ahora hablo la de pelo corto

-quizás después de esto ash me quiera romper el himen- ash la miro y dejo salir un gran "que"

-¡sexo! Es decir ya cállate que van a cantar- (para más informeishon visitar youtube baby cruising love-perfume)

Ahora si el espectáculo comenzaba, las chicas comenzaron a bailar y sus sylveons salieron de sus pokebolas para seguirles el ritmo a sus entrenadoras y por supuesto los gritos y gruñidos de alegría de la gente y de los pokemons no se hicieron esperar para dar lugar a una genial fiesta a la que me hubiera gustado ir de no ser porque estoy forever alone y los malditos idiotas no me dejaron entrar

**=Por otro lado en la parte trasera del crucero=**

-al fin…..llegue-

-llegamos, oxigenado-

-bueno llegamos….ya solo falta mi venganza contra esa loli-

mas a la izquierda de las personas que llegaron, dos pequeños pokemons llegaron de no se donde al igual que los de antes

-**muy bien niña bonita, llegamos**-

-**soy mas bien un macho ibérico**-

-**como digas, solo debemos encontrarlos para que te puedan castrar de una vez**-

-**arceus…..hazle un lugar a mi hombría tu lado que allá va**-

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo vendrá después del segundo capítulo de destroyer trainer por inspiración que acaba de llegar hace 5 segundos y próximamente un fanfic donde ash y otros subnormales van a las vegas por la despedida de soltero de nuestro pasivo inventor donde habrá putas, drogas, cocaína, heroína, rufilin, lenguaje obseno, groserias y muchas otras cosas que lo clasificarian M, nos leemos luego ;)**_


	7. aviso importante

_**Gente, primero que nada quiero decir que odio dar malas noticias**_

_**Segundo, este y mis demás fics tendrán que esperar mínimo un mes para ser continuados ya que según parece. Mi laptop esta muy mal ya que me aparece la pantalla azul y no funciona el audio ya sea de los audífonos o las bocinas y cuando dejaron de sonar primero se escucho mucha estática y por ultimo ya no se escucho nada**_

_**Tercero, desgraciadamente no pude recuperar ningún archivó y en esos se incluían una buena serie kamen rider y los siguientes capítulos de este fanfic, al carajo la despedida de soltero y destroyer trainer. Incluyendo un one-shot que es como un juego de terror indie de la desarrolladora CHARON (quien sepa cual le are un one-shot o fanfic corto, solo diganme de que y como tendría que ser)**_

_**Y cuarto, les agradecería mucho si me dan sugerencias ya sea por review o por mensaje privado de alguna pc o laptop rápida y económica**_

_**Sin mas que decir, solo les pido disculpas**_


	8. Buenas noticias mis chavos

Plátano** Chiapas a solo 5.90 el kilo bueno no, que tal mis queridos amiguitos. Les habla su afeminado amigo marth de andromeda con dos excelentes noticias, una mala y un pequeño tráiler de 3 ideas para fanfics que tengo en mente (la verdad son 15 las ideas que tengo pero no podía plasmarlas todas en un solo aviso de buenas noticias**

**1- podre ir a un ciber que esta cerca de mi casa (al que iba me quedaba algo lejos) por lo que podre continuar con los fanfics lo malo es que quizá no vaya muy seguido**

**2- esta favorece a la anterior ya que gracias a la tablet de mi mama y al teclado para tablet de mi hermana (odio las tabletas pero de vez en cuando son efectivas lo malo es que el teclado es gringo osea que no tiene la Ñ) y tambien podre continuarle desde mi casa, si es que guardo el archivo el fanfiction si no así no podre**

**La mala- aun no tengo compu nueva DX pero al igual agradesco a los que me dijeron de otras laptops, enserio por gente como ustedes me hacen recobrar la fe en la humanidad :')**

**Y ahora los 3 tráilers de 3 futuros fanfics a escribir**

**1- POKEMEN NEXT TOP IDOL SUPER STAR REVOLUCION PRINCE OF THE ZUKULEMCIA**

-soy lo mas sexy desde el yaoi y nadie puede quitarme tanta sensualidad-

-¿bromeas verdad drew? Esta claro que todas se mueren por ser friendzoneadas por mi

-¿quieres apostar Ketchum?

-apostar no, concursar mas bien

25 batos, 3 jueces, 2 equipos, muchas competiciones, un chingo de fanservice para mujeres, chicas con las hormonas hasta la medula y un solo ganador para ganarse el titulo del papi chulo mas sexeee de todas las regiones next top idol súper estar revolución princesa of the zukulemcia

¡coming soon!

2- hello fireflower

-les recuerdo a todos los estudiantes de 3er grado que en un mes sera la graduación y como nuestra tradición indica, debemos elegir a 2 estudiantes para que presenten una obra o una canción escrita por ustedes. Eso significa que sera una cosa individual por alumno, no pueden hacerlo juntos. Ahora para no matarlos con el suspenso dire a los dos alumnos que tienen medio mes para pensar y escribir la obra o cancion que deben presentar. Ash ketchum del salon 3ero A y citron lemont del salón 3ero F

-no puede ser!-

-de todas las personas ¿porque a mi? Esto es vergonzoso-

¡coming soon!

3- bloodhunter

Nosotros nacemos bajo el manto de dios y de arceus, nosotros vamos de región en región en busca de los necromantes y una vez encontrados nos deshacemos de el para que no puedan sacrificar humanos o pokemons para darle paso a demonios que controlaran su cuerpo y aran que mate a todo ser vivo, nosotros somos bendecidos y protegidos por la sangre de los legendarios. No conocemos el miedo y muy pocos conocen el significado de muerte, tampoco conocemos la piedad. Solo somos meros soldados que pelean por proteger y servir a la humanidad. Nosotros y los pokemon peleamos contra los caídos

Nosotros somos los bloodhunters, la orden secreta del vaticano de kanto, nuestra misión; erradicar a necromantes, demonios y deadytes. Todo para que la paz reine sobre todas las regiones

Mi nombre es ash ketchum, nombre clave satoshi. Hunter de grado superior asignado al equipo denominado los caballeros oscuros al mando del hunter de grado especial natural harmonia grupos de nombre clave N

Y esto es lo que hacemos a diario

**Bloodhunters: el imperio de los necromantes**

**¡coming soon!**

espero les hayan gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión de los tres y por supuesto, nos veremos pronto en alguno de mis fanfics hasta pronto ;)


	9. Esto es el fin

**HOLAAAA, ahora si ya regrese y este es el final de este fic pero descuiden, hay otro fic el cual aun va por el primer episodio pero lo continuare terminando este fanfic. Se llama al carajo la despedida de soltero, esta muy bueno a palabras de los que lo leyeron y esta perfecto por si tuviste un día horrible y quieres reír un rato ahora**

**y ahora llega mi parte favorita; responder unos cuantos reviews y agradecer a todos (que al igual terminare agradeciendo tambien al final XD) ****empezamos**

**guest:****hola ese anime lo vi y mas o menos es asi como el de heroine, solo que toma el color de pelo de serena y agrégale rosa a las puntas y un poco mas arriba de las puntas el color rosa**

**dar:****la primera en si seria comedia. ya que habría bastante metrosexualidad, pruebas estúpidas y ridículos por doquier, la segunda ya que el titulo viene siendo el nombre de dos canciones de nombre hello y fire flower, no diré mucho ya que no quiero spoilear XD. la tercer a lo mejor si es epica ya que habrá muerte, traición, batallas por doquier, algo de romance, a lo mejor violación, gore, cristianismo, satanismo, posible aparición de arcángeles, ángeles, demonios y otros seres celestiales o del inframundo, sacrificios, monstruos creados desde mi subconsciente,semi-mutaciones y mutaciones con sangre de pokemons legendarios y por supuesto pokemons normales y legendarios. creo que eso es todo si es que no se me ocurre algo para agregarle mas adelante y tambien debo decir que este fanfic no sera una historia feliz y hasta puedes apostar a que el prota morirá. sobre el teclado me refiero a que mi hermana tiene un teclado que se le conecta a la tablet y este no tiene una Ñ y el teclado de la tablet me jode con su auto corrector. si sabia sobre eso ¿que clase de tonto que no sabia eso ni mucho menos como funciona una tablet crees que soy? :)**

**Hangoverpkm:** **korrina, citron, pikachu y** **fennekin llegaron al barco. el segundo por venganza y la ultima para acusar a pikachu con ash**

**darksoldier41:**** como dije antes, el number 1 sera comedia y humor, el dos mas que comedia sera romance/humor y el tercero sigo debatiéndome en si ponerle en el genero de aventuras, acción, horror, suspenso, supernatural, misterio o crimen**

**baraka108: compadre mi mas sincera disculpa, pero aquí tienes el nuevo cap así que alégrate :D el primero no prometo nada pero lo are lo mas gracioso posible ya que estamos hablando de varios pokeboys que aran el ridículo solo por un premio **

**secreto sin saber exactamente que es y la tercera igual no prometo nada ya que habrá varias parejas que en lo personal me gustan y en una que otra esta ash, pero no temáis querido saltamontes que si habrá amour y es uno de los 7 shippings (que entre de esos 7 uno que otro es pareja crack, creo que así se le dice a las parejas raras) en mente para que sea el oficial de este fanfic**

**ash the pokevenger: yay otro fan de megaman al igual que yo, la saga X es mi favorita XD y el termino hunters era en si por eso de los maverick hunters de todo el megaman X, pero no solo el hunter es la única clase de soldado de este fic, si no que habrá 4 clases de soldado en los bloodhunters y son por así decirlo la élite del vaticano y volviendo al tema de megaman, te juro que tengo un deseo enorme de hacer un fanfic de pokemon al puro estilo megaman ya sea de battle network, star force o incluso ZX pero esta ultima ya la tomaste tu así que sera entre battle y star**

**y futbolerovillegas: y ahora si el nuevo cap esta aquí para que lo leas a gusto amigo, la tres aun esta en por así decirlo en story board ya que le estoy puliendo bastantes detalles al fanfic como que explicación debo de darle a varias cosas, como lo digo de manera en que suene entendible, a cuales personajes pongo como malos****, si le doy una cualidad especial al prota o solo lo dejo como un hunter corriente y común, quienes deben traicionar y aparte me llegan buenas ideas para agregarle al fanfic desde que descargue un juego para mi psvita . pero si aseguro que estará recién horneada para posiblemente unos meses**

**y ahora si los personajes le pertenecen a nintendo, gamefreak y tv tokyo (creo) yo solo hice la historia ****y sin mas que decir. la diversión apenas comienza, que disfruten del episodio**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: esto es el fin, serena vuelve a la normalidad...****maldición**

**atte:ash**

ya había caído la noche y con eso se encendían las luces en todo el barco para que hubiera un ambiente mas festivo y mas romántico, eso hacia que las parejas se acercaran mas unas a otras, aun si estas aun estaban en la piscina. también habían pasado varias horas desde que fennekin arrastraba a pikachu por casi medio barco y aun así no habían encontrado a ash ni a serena, solo ganaban cumplidos o hasta incluso otros le daban su mas sincero pésame al ratón amarillo...por alguna razón, que se yo. De entre ellos estaba una de las típicas frases de viejas chismosas del vecindario "eso cielo, encadenado para que no te sea infiel otra vez", "la juventud de hoy en día esta cada vez peor" la curiosa "me recuerda a la casa, adoro la casa" y la "¿no estamos casados verdad?...wow siento que una parte de mi murió" por parte de pikachu, en si ellos llamaban un poco la atención porque ya sabrán ustedes

por la parte de citron y amante en secreto del yaoi, estaban igual que los dos pokemon excepto que ellos buscaban a eureka y a lucario (si es que estaba con eureka) para luego darles la tunda de su vida, una por mera venganza, el otro por mera estupidez y por ganas de golpear a alguien. Ya que korrina no podía golpear a citron por que estaría "infringiendo sus derechos como pasivo" y eso seria ir contra la ley y por ende tendría que ser arrestada por cargos estúpidos, ya saben lo normal y típico de las parejas hombre pasivo mujer activa

Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, ash y serena. Uno huía y la otra lo buscaba con cara ensombrecida junto a lo que parecía ser un cuchillo de carnicero que no pertenecía a la cocina y sacado de sabrá arceus de donde lo saco, pero si había algo claro. Serena estaba enojada por algo que el azabache hizo sin pensar y que debia pagar porque yandere posesiva es yandere enputesida y mas si el novio se victimiza

-¡ASH VEN AQUÍ Y EXPLÍCAME PORQUE TE ABRAZO ESA ZORRA!-

o simplemente no hizo un carajo y a serena se le salio lo celosa ya que yandere que se respeta intenta matar a su novio al final si o si, lo curioso es que aquí el pobre friendzoneador es inocente. Ya que aquella chica había sido empujada por un chef parecido a un lucario y un chef pequeño con voz femenina pero con un bigote muy masculino, eso provoco que esa chica se abrazase por la espalda del pobre de ash. Eso, combinado al posible yanderismo en exceso de yuno-digo serena de como resultado un ¡salvese quien pueda! y un va a matar a todo ser vivo viviente pero bueno, volvamos con lo bueno

ash se estaba escondiendo de serena en el cuarto de limpieza, mas precisamente atrás de una cubeta con un trampeador adentro (cuyo contenido daba la impresión de ser sangre), sin gorra, con la camisa desabrochada y con unas marcas de rasguño en la mejilla hechas por alguien y por supuesto ese mismo color blanco a lo reshiram de cuando vio aquella película de yanderes, combinado con blanco froslass con lo dicho por serena. ahora el sabia que valdría onda vital y ni el chapulin colorado lo salvaría, ya que seria violentamente masacrado por serena y sus "días del mes" a palabras de ash gracias a esa conversación de chicas que tuvo con brock (la cual ignoro pero solo escucho un poco acerca de esos días)

-sal de donde quiera que esteeees ash-kun, que yo no dejare de buscarte hasta que te encuentre a ti sin vida. ya tengo tu preciada gorra, solo me falta tu camisa, tu pantalón, tus calcetas, tu zapatos, tus guantes, tus boxers, tu cuerpo y tu grande y fuerte m- antes de seguir, la amielada con rosa fue detenida por varios "fenne fenne, fennekin" y uno que otro "pikachu, pika pi" de los recién casados pokemons de serena y ash

en eso serena y ambos pokemons se toparon y serena se les acerco con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de rodillas, en eso ash les deseaba que ambos estuvieran en la granja de su tío raro. como con el vulpix que su padre una vez le regalo en su cumpleaños numero 5 y que después de unos meses su madre le dijo que se fue con el tío raro ya que allí seria mas feliz

-"pikachu, perdóname, sabes que me lanzaría desde la torre prisma a rescatarte pero ahora si no puedo ir, no porque le tenga miedo a ese cuchillo. si no porque le tengo miedo a lo que serena me puede hacer con ese cuchillo, ya sabias que algún día te liberaría porque soy un idiota que libera los mejores pokemon"- con eso mentalmente dicho, ash puso cara de yaoming y salio por la ventana del cuarto de limpieza que tenia un piso de altura y digamos que su sorpresa fue grata al caer sobre 2 caras muy pero muy conocidas ya que salvaron su vida

-¿eres tu ash?- hablo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que le cubría un ojo, un poncho rojo, un pantalón café, botas negras y camiseta del mismo color

-¿cheats locos que digo tobias? ¿que haces en kalos?- en efecto era el de los legendarios de sinnoh y no estaba solo, estaba al lado de una chica de cabellos morados recogidos en 4 coletas que se suspendían por su nuca y vestido de mismo color que tenia un estampado de la cara de un drifblim- ¿y fantina?-

-pues veras, estaba viendo un arco iris y entonces me llegaron las ganas de ir a kalos para participar en la liga con mi darkaria, mi latios, mi dialga, mi arceus y mis recién atrapados kyurem y zigarde- en eso ash tosió de manera exagerada junto a las palabras tramposo -fantina vino conmigo, pasaron muchas cosas y pues henos aquí en el crucero del amor ¿que hay de ti ash? supe que entraste a la liga de teselia y un novato con un recién evolucionado lucario te humillo de manera muy aplastante y después de eso te perdí de vista-

-bueno, vine a kalos a ganar la liga pokemon de esta región, pero ahora que viniste se que ya valió berta la liga y estoy aquí con mi ahora novia que por cierto ahora mismo esta en sus días creo y quiere golpearme o incluso matarme así que ¡adiós tobias, te veré mas tarde!- ash salio como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar pues ahora serena estaba detrás del tramposo de los legendarios con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre y una descomunal aura morada que inspiraba miedo

-si, suerte en la liga ash ket- antes de que terminara serena le penetro la espalda con aquel cuchillo que solo arceus sabia donde lo saco, la punta del cuchillo se asomaba por su pecho de manera leve y no se notaba gracias al poncho que se hacia carmesí

una vez empezado a desangrarse, este callo al suelo, cosa que preocupo a fantina y al intentar verlo. esta solo logro grita "ai dio mio" y luego fue callada por la hoja del cuchillo clavado en su cuello y ya comprobados que estaban 100% muertos, esta arrojo los cuerpos al mar. ahora se dirán ¿que paso con fennekin y pikachu? pues esto paso

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

**-**pikachu, fennekin ¡que alegría verlos aquí muchacho! de hecho que bueno que están aquí, ya que necesito que me ayuden con algo- serena sonrió con tanta confianza y "inocencia" al ver que fennekin decía que si con la cabeza, mientras que pikachu desde sus adentros lloraba por su posible muerte por castración -¡perfecto! necesito que busquen a ash y una vez que lo encuentren, tráiganlo ante mi, pueden dejarlo noqueado si quieren, solo tráiganmelo ¿entendido?- ambos volvieron a asentir y se fueron a buscar a ash mientras platicaban de ciertas cosas

**-oye- **hablo la rata mientras seguía siendo arrastrada

**-dime- **respondió la zorruna pokemon de fuego ante el llamado

**-¿no te pareció extraño?- **pikachu luchaba contra la cuerda mientras le preguntaba a su compañera pokemon

**-¿que cosa?- **fennekin volteo a ver a pikachu al sentir que estaba siendo arrastrada a varias partes gracias a los movimientos de pikachu

**-que ella trajera consigo un cuchillo enorme, que sus ojos no tuvieran brillo y que nos diera a entender que quieria a ash herido pero no muerto, cuando ella siempre espera que no le pase nada malo y este bien- **pikachu lentamente fue dejando de pelear con la cuerda y poco a poco se rasco la cabeza con su cola

**-quizás le dijo algo malo y solo quiere que el se disculpe, los ojos quizás solo alucinas y el cuchillo a lo mejor es para preparar poffles, pasteles o macarrones- **en eso fennekin se detuvo y se quedo viendo al pasillo por donde había estado su entrenadora

**-eso no me sorprendería pero ¿enserio se necesita un cuchillo para preparar dulces? porque yo ****no tengo idea-** pikachu se arrastro a lo caterpi a la pared para poderse poner de pie en incontables intentos

**-no recuerdo- **la pokemon fuego tomo asiento en el piso mientras que pikachu el cual ya estaba de pie se le acercaba a saltitos pequeños

**-bueno...¿ya me puedes desatar por favor?- **la ratita hizo la cara mas conmovedora, triste y tierna que su kawaiosidad de mascota oficial del programa le permitía

**-bien pero si intentas escapar, solo recuerda que tus amiguitas no están aquí para salvarte y yo puedo hacerte rata a la parrilla si quiero- **pikachu se torno blanco a excepción de sus mejillas que seguían siendo rojas por la amenaza de fennekin

y hablando de amiguitas, las sylveon con moños de color de las 3 semi-clones estaban llorando mientras buscaban a la señora nesbit, futuro padre de 9 pequeños sylveons o pikachus, lo que caiga primero (ya saben, cuando se los deja en la guardería y luego de un tiempo nace un bonito huevo). pues estas habían violado a nesbit mucho antes de que fennekin pudiera rescatarlo ¿y porque fue violado? como dije antes, porque...yo no se, yo solo se que eso nunca me paso y el embarazo menos

_**FLASHBACK (N/A:wow ¿un flashback dentro de otro flashback? logro desbloqueado: dos flashbacks en uno]**_

**-m****uy bien chicas, que empiece el cuarteto con la nuestro pikachu- **hablo la sylveon de moño verde mientras reía

**-siii- **ahora hablo la de moño blanco con una gran sonrisa pervertida

**-y yo traigo la de hule- **dijo ahora la de moño amarillo y en eso pikachu se despierta de golpe

**-ai perro khe riko- **hablo la rata ahora de pie en la gran y muy cómoda cama, llena de almohadas, peluches, objetos que posiblemente eran de dudosa forma y debajo de estas cosas había una cobija acolchonada. el había gritado sin pensar mucho en lo que habían dicho, pues había soñado que estaba en la tierra de la catsup y este al caer en cuenta de sus palabras uso cola de hierro en si mismo, mas precisamente en su cabeza. al finalizar su golpe volvió a quedar acostado en la cama con los típicos ojos en espiral que daban a entender que ya no podía continuar

**-ya oyeron chicas, le va gustar- **la sylveon de mono blanco miro a las demás y estas rieron junto a ella

en eso todas dejaron a reír y empezaron con la violación (NDA: _**di no a la violación de pikachus :D PNVV por un mundo sin violaciones de pokemon**_)

**_[DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE]_**

citron y korrina habían olvidado la idea de la venganza por un rato, ya que estaban en un lugar bastante acaramelado que hasta podía darte diabetes si no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas. pasaban por el salón principal donde allí comieron algo, bailaron, se besaron, volvieron a bailar, volvieron a comer y se fueron un rato a lo oscurito y todo ese contacto de sus labios y sus manos les gustaba en forma en que solo se podía demostrar correspondiendo a lo que el otro hacia. si citron acariciaba la mejilla de korrina, ella haca lo mismo, si citron besaba su mejilla o su frente, esta hacia lo mismo y así seguía hasta que el momento muriera (eso nunca murió), aunque pasaron como 20 veces enfrente de eureka y de lucario y estos a su vez pasaron como 30 veces por detras de ellos y estos a su vez no les podía importar menos , pues estaban en su mundo

por el lado de lucario y de la rubia posiblemente oxigenada de eureka iban de lado a lado entregando comida, recogiendo platos, entregado bebidas e incluso se les veía dando dulces a cualquier pareja que fuese vista por el dúo dinámico e incluso le había dado un paquete de pockys a ash y a serena antes de que esta ultima se pusiera loca de celos por cierta chica que había sido empujada por estos dos individuos amantes del dinero, vestidos de chef para caer a los brazos del mostaza. de regreso a lo que hacían eureka y lucario, estos estaban en la cocina comiendo un café y una dona de forma calmada y pensativamente

-oye luca-eureka dudo por unos segundos si decir que era un lucario o no, pero luego supo que hacer para no ser sacados al mar por actuar como chefs falsos y no tener ni un solo centavo del dinero prometido -lucas ¿lograste ver que mi hermano y mi futura cuñis estaban aquí?- este asintió -estamos muertos...buenos, solo si nos quitamos los disfraces y lo peor es que serena ya mato a 2 persones las cuales una no lo merecía y el otro me daba la sensación de que merecía morir por tramposo-

-**hablando de serena...¿donde crees que este?- **el pokemon gruño mientras tomaba algo de cafe

-ni idea de lo que dijiste pero solo espero que no le este causando problemas a nadie-

**_[CERCA DE ALLÍ]_**

-¡ASH KETCHUM INFIEL, TRAICIONERO, HIJO DE DITTO. SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ENFRENTAME COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES MALDITO FRIENDZONERO DE QUINTA!-

serena ahora gritaba y no precisamente de alegría, si no de sed de sangre y no cualquier sangre, ella quería la de ash. y pudo no haberla obtenido de no ser porque se el azabache se decubrio el mismo de la manera mas estupida existente hasta ahora

-¡¿friendzonero de quinta?! ¿mua? (yo en frances) ¿que no sabes que llegue a friendzonear a la campeona de sinnoh y estoy apunto de friendzonear a la campeona de kalos? y no solo a ellas, también mande a varias lideres de gimnasio a la friendzone junto a mis anteriores compañeras, chicas del alto mando, chicas de la batalla de la frontera y chicas que encontraba. incluso las oficiales jenny y enfermeras joey morirían por llegar a ser friendzoneadas por MI, osea bitch please ¡soy jodidamente irresistible, soy ash friendzoneadas locas ketchum! hasta te podría mandar a ti a la friendzone tambien si quisiera - y de no ser porque el mismo salio detrás de un cactus con suma indignación por ser llamado friendzonero de quinta, eso le provoco una sonrisa algo tétrica y de alegría a la asesina en potencia

-¿oh enserio?- ambos se acercaron lentamente y con una mirada desafiante mientras que serena lentamente preparaba una cuerda tras su espalda para amarrar a ash y llevárselo a quien sabe donde para violarlo

-¡si!-

-no podrías hacerlo ni aunque fueras atado de manos y piernas- lo reto serena aun sabiendo que eso era ser bastante obvio y posiblemente ash sospecharía de lo que esta dijo

-claro que puedo, es mas también cubre mi boca con algo para que veas que si te puedo friendzonear- pero este no era el caso, el mismo se sirvió en bandeja de plata que digo de plata mas bien era dorada, para la ahora maníaca serena gasai y realmente nunca se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que no pudiera moverse

y al cabo de unos 15 minutos en los que 5 minutos fue lo que tardo en amarrarlo y callarlo y en 10 minutos solo lo estuvo toqueteando en lugares que su mama le había dicho que nunca debían ser tocados por un hombre, una pedofila, una negra, un trap o simplemente una loca obsesionada hasta lo mas profundo del cerebro por el. ash al ya estar totalmente inmovilizado por las cuerdas, no podía protestar ya que tenia una bola roja en la boca que según serena se usaba para los esclavos, irónicamente sugerido por el mismo y definitivamente el se sentía como un magnifico e increíble estúpido, nada podía ser peor ahora... o eso pensó

-ash, si puedes hablar di "eres la mas hermosa serena"- este murmuro palabras nada entendibles a lo que serena tomo como buena señal -perfecto, ahora tu y yo iremos pa lo oscurito de una habitación para hacer cositas zukhulemtas y bastante prohibidas para nosotros. pero no te preocupes querido ashi, seré gentil y como se que es tu primera vez despierto, me abstendré de meterte alguna cosita que compre recién por tu lindo tracerito y para que te quede claro yo soy serena putas yvonne- el azabache al fin tenia un color blanquecino que hasta parecía transparente por todo lo aterrador dicho por serena (a su propio juicio) y logro murmurar un sonoro "humta adre" que lucario llego a oír por sus oídos de canino, lobo o lo que carajos sea

**[DE VUELTA CON BARBIE BIGOTONA Y CHIHUAHUA SOBRE ALIMENTADO]**

-**weeeey...ash esta amordazado y listo para una terrible violación sin protección, con peligro de embarazo y trauma por tanta cochinada dicha por serena, que ahora mismo lo esta arrastrando por los pasillos para llevárselo a alguna habitación. mientras que en otro lado pikachu endureció el metapod y fennekin mojo al cloyster, tu hermano y mi entrenadora se están comiendo en el sentido de que posiblemente ya le hayan quitado lo homosexual a tu hermano y todos en el centro pokemon están dándole una pokamadrisa a frogadier por emo y por estúpido al no querer salir de la habitación por haber sido mandado a la friendzone...- **tras esto lucario dio un gran sorbo a su café sin interés alguno y después se termino su porquería rosada con chispitas

-como estas seguro de eso?- la rubia se acomodo el bigote falso y después mordió una dona de vainilla con chocolate

-**por que aquí lo dice en el guion...y mas importante ¿como diablo pudiste saber lo que dije si en todo este tiempo te hable y solo me respondías que no sabias lo que decía?- **lucario abrió los ojos como platos y detrás de el estaba un fondo que se usaba para momentos dramáticos

-porque en lo que se hablaba de mi hermano y como ash sera violado, yo hice unos audífonos que me permiten saber que dicen los pokemons y su nombre es ¡el poke-traductor!- esta igualo a su hermano con pose de gloria, se acomodo el bigote como si fueran los lentes de citron y le mostró unos pequeños audífonos que estaban en sus oídos

**-ya no me cabe ninguna duda de que eres hermana de citron- **lucario puso su mejor pokerface mientras tenia una gota de sudor típica de los animes bajando por su sien

-y tu que penaste que era adoptada- eureka sonrió de manera victoriosa pero después sus ojos se volvieron blancos cuando recordó que serena seguía en modo yuno+lucy+kotonoha y que ahora mas que nunca debían salvar a ash, que posiblemente ahora experimentaba la peor o mejor experiencia de su vida -¡serena! maldición lucario, debemos encontrar a serena antes de que cambie el curso del barco y nos estrellemos como en el titanic, olvida el dinero solo por hoy y concéntrate en salvar a korrina y mi hermano- y al igual que el equipo rocket, estos dos se quitaron los disfraces con facilidad para después mostrar que ellos estaban usando un traje negro

-**aun tengo mis quejas por semejante disfraz ya que el negro no combina con mis ojos, ademas ¿salvas a tu hermano solo por ser familia o hay una razón oculta?-**

-si hubiera sobrinos créeme que dejo morir a mi hermano y salvo a korrina, pero como no hay tengo que salvarlo a fuerzas- dicho eso eureka y lucario miraron al frente como si hubiera una cámara y se pusieron unos lentes negros a lo hombres de negro con armas incluidas solo que estas son tranquilizadoras para luego buscar al freindzoneador, la yandere, al pasivo y a la activa

_**[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PISCINA]**_

**-pikachu, estas siendo muy rudo ¿podrías se mas gentil, por favor?-**

**-lo siento fennekin, es solo que si no aplico la suficiente fuerza posiblemente no pueda terminar-**

**-pero hemos hecho esto desde que salimos a buscar a ash y aun no terminas- **fennekin dio un leve grito y después siguió concentrándose en lo que hacia pikachu y este a su vez no le quitaba la vista de encima a fennekin

**-ya casi termino-**

**-¡duele!-**

**-solo un poco mas-**

**-¡pikachu!-**

**-¡listo! ya termine de secarte, ahora ya deja de llorar y agradéceme de que no terminaste peor-**

**-si hubieras tenido mas cuidado, posiblemente no me hubieras lanzado a la piscina y no habría mojado al pobre cloyster que pasaba por la piscina, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no viste a ese metapod que estaba delante de ti y que gracias a ti. el se endureció para evitar a los depredadores y ahora no se moverá dentro de 3 horas-**

y así como se escucho, pikachu para su mala fortuna tropezó con una metapod, lo que provoco que lanzara sin querer a fennekin a la piscina junto a un cloyster shinny que esperaba a su pareja dewott que estaba buscando comida para ambos. cuando fennekin salio, le dio la rostizada de su vida a pikachu y este a su vez se ofreció a secaral con una toalla que estaba al lado de la metapod endurecida

**-¿que culpa tengo yo de que esa metapod ni siquiera haya dicho "aquí estoy, evitame para que no me endurezca pensando que estoy siendo atacada"?-**

**-pikachu...mejor cierra la boca si es que no quieres ser mi esclavo-** dicho esto por fennekin, un gran grupo de chatots pasaron por encima de ellos repitiendo las palabras "pikachu esclavo" varias veces, haciendo reír a todos los pokemons y humanos del barco y dejando a pikachu sonrojado como en el meme de special felling

y como acompañante de este delicioso platillo, tenemos a una gardevoir reportera, a un gallade camarografo que tenia la cámara enfocada en la pareja y un latios que a velocidad super sonica les puso un gorrito verde junto a una bufanda azul a pikachu y a fennekin le puso unas orejeras rosas, una bufanda naranja, le pego un paraguas en la patita derecha y por ultimo utilizo la visión compartida para sumir a todo el equipo de producción en una calle en la ciudad donde se podía ver que estaba nevando y las personas pasaba. la gardevoir dio la señal, gallade empezó a grabar, un hitmonlee dio un poco de iluminación y entonces gardevoir se les acerco

**-somos noticias pokemon y estamos en el crucero del amor y entrevistaremos a las poke-parejas, asi que díganos ¿que se siente estar aquí con su novio?- **la pokemon rápidamente acerco su micrófono a fennekin y esta le sonrió

**-estar en la nieve con mi esclavo me sumerge en un sentimiento especial a su lado y me gusta- **pikachu se cubrió la cara con sus patas gracias a un violento sonrojo que comenzó a brotar desde que gardevoir hablo y era mas que obvio que eso estaba en televisión en vivo e internacional

ahora si su tumba estaba cavada, de tan solo pensar en todas las hembras que habían querido probar a la ratita y por supuesto a la empalagosa bunnery le hacia desear el morir de una vez. por el lado de fennekin, esta tenia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas mezclado con una sonrisa apenada que daban como resultado a una extraña emoción al estar en un escenario así junto al animal rastrero-digo la rata de dos patas-quise decir el hamtaro eléctrico

**-¡nesbit!-** se escucho hablar de cerca a tres voces infernalmente celestiales

no eran nada mas y nada menos que las sylveon de las semi-clones y pues la pelea del siglo se acercaba otra vez y mas porque ahora son 3 contra uno y el apocalipsis también se desataría cuando fennekin sepa que estas tenían un huevo en casa esperando a eclosionar y conocer a sus mamas. en cuanto fennekin supo quien era, su modo posesivo se activo y de manera nada afectiva, tomo a pikachu y lo estrujo contra se pecho

**-atrás perras elegantes, pikachu es mi esclavo-**

**-nesbit es nuestra, nosotras la ganamos limpiamente y el chico dejo de ser virgen- **hablo la líder sylveon de mono blanco

**-¿y que? el fue mio desde que lo conocí-** mientras mas hablaba la zorro de fuego, mas apretaba a pikachu, este a su vez se había pegado un dibujo de una cara de una chica anime asustada al mismo tiempo que escribía en un papel que tenia de titulo "mi fuking testamento"

**-en tiempos así, desearía estar en mi pokebola o en el centro pokemon con aquellos estúpidos- **hablo lo mas que pudo antes de guardar su testamento y caer inconsciente mientras que con su ultimo aliento decía **-golosas-**

**[DE VUELTA AL BARCO]**

ambos rubios estaban siguiendo en secreto a serena y a un arrastrado ash (de tal pokemon, tal entrenado XD) que luchaba por liberarse para no ser brutalmente violado, korrina compadecía al pobre del azabache y le rezaba a arceus para que no fuera tan malo y por el lado de citron, este solo creía que era una estupidez. esto era igual para los men in black, solo que ellos los espiaban con un gorro de arbusto mientras cantaban la de barbie girl (mas información en youtube barbie girl luka V4) al mismo tiempo que movían la cabeza al ritmo de la canción y claro que lo hacían de forma silenciosa para que la "feliz pareja" no los vieran ni mucho menos a unos su hermano y la líder de gimnasio. aun así la suerte no les sonrió y citron junto a korrina los encontraron mientras apenas contaban la parte de "come on barbie"

cuando los rubios los vieron, una gran sonrisa malvada se les presento en sus rostros y esperaron en un lugar oscuro para poder emboscarlos, sacarles información, liberarlos, vengarse, hacer que confesaran sobre quien se hizo popo en el piso y aunque no en ese orden

-**_come on bonnie get off the stage, ah ah aaah yeah. come on bonnie get off the stage uhou uhou come on bonnie get off the stage ah ah fuck ¡yOOOU!-_** en esta parte citron y korrina tomaron a lo tipo secuestrador a eureka y a lucario, ya saben, ojos vendados y un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca. cosas que pasan en mexico si te descuidas

esto hizo que perdieran nuevamente al azabache y la amielada con rosa, pero al menos obtendrían su venganza, algo es algo. pero aun así, no les importo el no tan pobre ash, en especial a citron. ya que el rubio sabia que a lo mejor ser atado y amordazado era una de la fantasías mas salvajes y guarras de ash y lo cierto es que no, ya que el no tenia ni una fantasía salvaje y guarra, solo se imaginaba ser ganador de liga, ser un maestro pokemon, comer los postres de serena siempre y tener una mansión con muchas serenas en reveladores trajes de maid y- bueno ya le paro aquí

cuando el cloroformo perdió casi todo el efecto luego de unos minutos, eureka y lucario despertaron amordazados a una silla, con los ojos vendados, medio mareados por el cloroformo, sin ninguna arma y en un cuarto pequeño en donde solo ellos eran iluminados por una lampara colgante que se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas. cabe mencionar que por el susto habían humedecido la venda que tenían en sus ojos por las lagrimas y también un poco sus pantalones y por supuesto, ambos peleaban por soltarse

-veo que ya despiertas, pequeña traidora- poco a poco la silueta de citron se hacia presente ante la luz

-y tu también pequeño...pequeño...aaam...¿gato sobrealimentado?- korrina se encogió de hombros y miro a citron con ojos semi llorosos por no tener un buen insulto para su pokemon

-ya, ya, ya mi pequeña campeona- este le sonrió algo nervioso y la abrazo por la cintura, tratando de que se calmara, eureka al escuchar esto se puso a moverse y a murmurar cosas que nadie entendía pero este no presto atención. eureka siguió así hasta que citron se canso y le desato -permiteme tantito-

-mmmnfmgnfdmgn tentacle- esto ultimo sorprendió a ambos lideres de gimnasio y al lucario

-¿que?- pregunto el rubio con cara de miedo

-que ash va a ser violado y tenemos que salvarlo antes de que sea asesinado horrible y placenteramente por una serena en modo loca asesina y maniática sexual!- citron rió y korrina pensó en la primera persona de la misma descripción que le dio la loli in black

-¿realmente crees que vamos a caer con esa mentira? era bastante claro que serena estaba rescatando a ash de alguien, solo se le olvido desatarlo- en eso tanto pokemon, entrenadora y loli se dieron un tremendo facepalm, aunque el pokemon y la loli lo intentaron pero no lo lograron

-de ahora en adelante solo hablare con korrina ya que es menos lenta que tu- el antes mencionado se deprimió hasta el punto de quedarse en la esquina mientras hacia círculos en el piso con su dedo -bien, les decía que ash va a ser violado por serena en modo asesina psicópata sexual-

-¿que tanto?- pregunto la rubia líder de gimnasio mientras liberaba a lucario y a eureka

-lo suficiente como para causar una guerra mundial y que ash sea un emo frustrado combinado con una película porno lesbica-

-okey estamos jodidos- exclamo korrina antes de salir corriendo con citron en brazos a lo recién casados y con eureka y lucario en su espalda -y por eso debemos ponerle el cascabel al gato, tomar al toro por los cuernos, rapar al leon en su cueva, matar al oso a puñaladas, pero sin protección-

_**[AHORA LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN ENTRE ASH Y SERENA]**_

ambos se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, tan oscuro que la única luz era la que entraba desde una pequeña ventana rectangular que estaba en la parte de arriba de la pared en la que estaba frente a ash y detrás de una silueta de traje ajustado y larga cabellera que según por la luz era de color castaña claro con algo de rosado. oh si al parecer era serena y estaba usando algo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, como si de un traje muy ajustado se tratase o bien podría estar desnuda

"bien hecho ash ketchum, te dejaste atrapar por la ahora loca serena, un aplauso por mi estupidez. creo que esto es la tercera cosa mas estúpida que hice, la primera fue liberar a mis pokemon fuertes, la segunda fue formar esa banda de chicos llamada big balls crush junto a brock, cilan y drew y eso que nuestra canción debut fue una estupidez, aaah los mejores 12 minutos de fama de mi vida. pero al igual todo ya esta en el pasado y nada me hará recordar esa horrible canción" y como mala suerte del destino, se escucho la bastante familiar canción para el y como aun seguía amordazado, no podía gritar de la vergüenza pues era la misma canción que brock había escrito

-muy linda cancion ashi, ¿a que zorra se la dedicaste? ¿la facilona de misty? ¿la milktank de may? ¿la piruja de dawn? ¿la negra fea de iris? ¿la marimacho de angie? o ¿la tabla de planchar de anabel? ¡contesta hijo de tu ditta madre!- ante la pregunta de "buena" manera de serena, el azabache solo respondió con murmullos que no se entendía nada-oh cierto, te amordace y no puedes hablar. en un segundo te lo quito. listo ¿¡ya dime a quien se la dedicaste desgraciado!?-

-te juro que no se la dedique a nadie, brock escribo esa canción y yo la cante junto con los otros 3 idiotas- el pobre entrenador hacia lo que podía para romper las cuerdas que evitaban que sus manos y sus piernas pudieran moverse

-dime o te castro- sus ojos comenzaron a emanar una luz carmesí que indicaba que iba enserio y no se detendría aunque gritase como niña

-te me bajas dos tonitos para empezar- en respuesta a lo que dijo ash, serena comenzó a enseñar el cuchillo que resplandecía un poco por la luz

-tienes 3 y van 2 para decirme o te vuelvo de macho a hembra, tu decides- los ojos de serena cambiaban paso a paso de un carmin luminoso a uno oscuro y precisamente por su sed de sangre

-decido que tengo miedo, quiero a mi mama...y que la canción te la escribí a ti- ash trago saliva esperando a que serena por lo menos le creyera y así pudiera conservar intacto su orgullo

-pues que grosero, cochino y degenerado- y así fue como ash pensó en hacer un pacto con giratina para salir de este problema, pero no contó con una linea que no estaba en el guion de serena -pero si querías que lo hiciera, solo debiste pedírmelo y con mucho gusto te lo hacia ash-kun-

llegado a este punto, serena se acercaba a paso lento al igual que una depredadora hambrienta de sangre (sexo) que estaba apunto de lanzarse para devorar (violar) a su presa de una forma tan vil, que el snusnu de las amazonas seria juego de niños a los ojos de serena y si esto fuera clasificación M se narraría todo pero como no lo es, se tendrán que aguantar. por parte de ash, este seguía intentando liberarse de alguna manera u otra para no ser violado

-prepárate ash, porque de aquí no saldrás virgen...oh espera, dejaste de serlo cuando te viole ayer pero no le prestes atención a eso por favor- la cara del azabache ahora estaba roja y morada, roja por la vergüenza; pues ahora sabia que serena estaba en en lencería bastante reveladora y bastante ceñida al cuerpo y morada por la impactante noticia de que fue violado por serena cuando estaba dormido

-¡AYÚDENME ME QUIEREN VIO!- y así comenzó el homici- la violación de ash

* * *

-alto allí maniática sexual- el equipo de rescate llego dentro de una gran habitación rosa, por supuesto equivocada a la de serena y ash, llegando en forma de 2 siluetas de su estatura mediana y dos de estatura pequeña

-¿june? ¿maniática sexual?- hablo un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color verde y ojos de mismo color, al lado de un chica rubia de ojos azules, ambos desnudos y tapados con la sabana de la cama

-tu no hables shun, que tu eres masoquista y yo no te digo nada- dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba lo mas que podía con la sabana

-oh maldición, nos volvimos a equivocar- hablo la silueta grande con lentes brillosos

-**todo es culpa de la loli**\- gruño la silueta de un lucario, cosa que solo los 3 que venian con el sabian lo que decia

-a mi no me culpes riolu de bajisimos stats, ademas la culpa es de mi cuñada por no tener idea que hay alrededor de 5 pisos en el barco- ahora se quejo la silueta de una niñita

-oigan no es por ser malo pero ¿podrian irse de nuestro cuarto? es que no me siento a gusto con un lucario, una niña, un nerd y una chica con posible ceguera mirando nuestros semi-desnudos cuerpos- el peli verde hablo en un tono calmado mientras sonreía de manera sinica y en eso la silueta de ojos brillosos cerro la puerta inmediatamente y se dispusieron a buscar en otro lado

-tacha ese cuarto del mapa agente E- la silueta salia a luz y no era nada mas y nada menos que korrina

-entendido jefa y soy eureka, no agente E, eso me hace sentir como perry el golduck- la otra silueta se revelo siendo eureka y a su lado estaba lucario, quien no dejaba de quejase

-t**e dije que no debimos tomar indicaciones de un ciego-** lucario le dio un zape a citron y este al escucharlo con el traductor, le devolvió el zape

-pero crei que usaba lentes para verse genial-

-**¡tenia un herdier guia y un estúpido baston!-**

-y aun así se veía cool-

-bueno gatas en celo ¿van seguir peleando o vamos a revisar el ultimo sitio marcado en el mapa?- la ruleta rubia menor le golpeó la cabeza al rubio de lentes y al pokemon lucha acero

-ta bueno, al igual perdería si peleo contra lucario- citron se cruzo de brazos y los cuatro empezaron a caminar a la ultima habitación marcada en el mapa

después de esa y otra discusión de lucario y citron, todo fue de maravilla de camino a los dos últimos cuartos, los tres rubios y el lucario tenían esos lentes de sol mientras cargaban con una de tantas armas paralizadoras que tenían, de vez en cuando se paraban para comer o simplemente se paraban por hueva de cargar tanto armamento para calmar a una turba enfurecida, una manada de garchomps mega evolucionados y hasta a yvelta, groudon y kyogre de un solo disparo individual. pero no contaron con el grito de una niña que le es mostrado algún pokemon insecto como un kakuna, caterpi, ariados o beedrill

eso los asusto y los hizo correr como alma que se lleva el giratina hasta donde se originaba el grito, este se encontraba en la boga del barco que se encontrraba en la parte baja. y oh que escena encontraron los rubios y el lucario, la escena era asi; serena estaba sentada en el piso cubriendose con la ropa de ash mientras sonreía a lo anna (la que reparte "jugos" de amor al prota de shimoneta) y con la respiración bastante agitada y a su lado estaba un ash con sus boxers a medio poner mientras mostraba una sonrisa vacía

-¿¡que hacen los dos!?- korrina y los demás apuntaron sus armas a un ash que estaba nervioso y esperaba que ellos fueran su salvación

-¡no korrina espera! se lo que estas pensando, pero esto es un malentendido- el azabache movió las manos esperando a que bajaran las armas pero no espero que serena reaccionara como perro

-grrrrrrrr- y obviamente reacciono como si le estubieran quitando algo

-¿la perra me gruño?- todos se asustaron al ver como korrina le daba su arma a eureka y le hacia frente como en donde estan las rubias

-si ¿que aras al respecto?-serena no se inmuto e hizo lo mismo, solo que a esta se le cayeron las prendas de ash que crubrian toda piel expuesta por lo que a citrron le dio una hemorragia nasal nivel caballero del zodiaco

-korrina, dejemos algo bien claro- el afectado de violación tomo lentamente tomo su ropa para después echarse al suelo de manera melodramática -me dio toda una violación y ahora no podre casarme cuando sea mayor-

-okey ya me canse...partesela citron- korrina dio la orden y el gemelo abrió fuego contra serena, la cual primero dio gracias mentalmente al deus ex maquina de este fanfic y evadió los disparos, gracias a que citron seguía desangrándose por ver a serena en poca ropa y esto mismo lo llevo a un K.O. ante esto, korrina solo pudo darse un facepalm y después la loli rubia le devolvió su arma, esta apunto a serena y espero un momento -partansela eureka y lucario- ahora estos dos comenzaron a disparar y al igual que con el rubio, estos fallaron. solo que esta vez fue por mera estupidez -ahora se la parto yo- korrina comienzo a disparar a lo idiota en contra de serena sin siquiera ver gracias a los lentes oscuros que aun portaba, esta se detuvo un momento

korrina siguió y siguió disparando el arma tranquilizante hasta que ya no tuviera munición, cuando esto pasaba tomaba otra del montón, continuaba con la pésima puntería a lo stormtrooper de star wars y continuaba con lo mismo. hasta que milagrosamente serena se canso de esquivar a lo matrix y le llego en la mera frente de la amielada rosasea un disparo de la rubia mayor y otros cuantos en la espalda por parte de la oxigenada menor y el chacal bipedo

-ya esta lista para que usen la maquina ¡y tiene que ser para hoy! que con lo loca que esta serena en estos momentos, no creo que los calmantes le hagan efecto- dijo eureka mientras ponía el maletín en el piso y armaba el contenido de esta

-okey, okey. pero primero; vamos a tomarnos una selfi con nuestro premio de cacería lucario ¡!haga...- esta no continuo su frase, ya que serena le rompió una tabla de madera en la cabeza a korrina y a ucario -si mami, ya me comí las zanahorias- con eso ultimo korrina y lucario cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que citron despertaba algo mareado por haber derramado litro y medio de sangre

-buenos días chicos ¿que tali?- hablo el rubio de lentes mientras miraba a un ash a medio vestir y a eureka con lo que parecía ser una arma -no preguntare, solo utilizare mi mas reciente invento, el cual llamo gafas censuradoras. las cuales sirven para censurar oppais, pantsus, penes, traseros, sostenes, laceria, objetos de dudosa forma, condones, en teoría todo lo lascivo para poder guardar mi extinta castidad-

-descuida yo haría lo mismo-respondió el azabache mientras terminaba de colocarse los guantes

-entonces ¿de que me perdí?-

-pues no mucho, tu hermana, lucario y korrina le a disiparon a serena, ella esquivo, le dieron y después despertó para romperle una tabla en la cabeza a tu novia y a su pokemon. pero volviendo a serena ¿como la vamos a detener?- ambos chicos hicieron la pose del pensador sin prestar ninguna atención en que serena estaba golpeando a la rubia mayor y su pokemon con una bate, que después paso a ser un tubo oxidado, que después paso a ser una pala, que después tiro para aplicarles la urracarrana, la quebradora, el clavado al estilo indio, la falo fantasia cuádruple con un toque de cebolla, entre otras

-¡ya se como!- exclamo la mini rubia al instante en que los pensadores la miraban esperando a que ella les hablara -pero necesito que ash aplique la rito "caídas locas" yuki y que mi hermano me ayude a armar esta porquería- explico mientras juntaba la pieza 2,921 con la 3,452 de las 6969 que había en el maletín

-¿y porque tengo que aplicar la rito "caídas locas" y no la kimihito"manos locas" kusuru?- respondió el cenizo mientras citron le daba la bendición para su misión suicida

-porque para eso debes de estar muy cerca de ella ¿o acaso quieres aplicar la issei "oppais locas" hyoudo?-

-eso es absurdo, la caídas locas es mas riesgosa que la oppais locas- intervino el rubio -ademas, yo le robe la voz issei-

-y ahora sigo desnuda y golpeando a legalmente rubia y a su chihuahua, porque se callaron, me dejaron ser y ash no se me acerca- hablo serena mientras le hacia el clavado inverso al estilo indio a lucario

-oh santo coshador...deseenme suerte chicos y si no vuelvo con vida, díganle a mi madre...que las porno, las porno de maduras y de incesto que están debajo de mi colchón son de brock...bueno en realidad una cuantas son mías, pero que entienda que ya estaba en esa edad- con eso ultimo dicho, el azabache camino de manera normal y corriente hacia serena y cuando estaba a do metros de ella, tropezó adrede con su pie para salir volando hacia ella -¡aaaah!-

con ese grito, este termino llamando la atención de serena y cayo sobre en ella en una pose que solo a rito le mano derecha se metió por las bragas de la castaña rosada desde la parte de atrás, haciendo que su mano reaccionara apretando el trasero de esta, los dedos de su otra mano fueron a parar por debajo de la copa izquierda del sostén de serena, haciendo que estos e movieran de un lado a otro sobre aquel botón rosa que ocultaba su sostén. su barbilla bajo la copa derecha, este quiso gritar pero serena por simple instinto y con una mínima pizca de vergüenza, apretó la cabeza de ash frente a su pecho descubierto, lo que ocasiono de su boca cubriera la parte de en medio de su pecho y en cuanto a la parte baja del entrenado del pikachu. simple y sencillamente, la cremallera de su pantalón se quedo enganchado al encaje de las pantis de serena, cosa que lo asusto e intento moverse atrás y adelante varias veces con la esperanza de poder liberarse (_**N/A:tuve que leer unos capítulos del manga, verme la 1era y 2da temp del anime y 2 ovas de tu love ru para saber porque le decían así a rito y para que esta made me saliera mas o menos a lo que haría el prota de ese manga/anime, si salio pasado de diglett me avisan XD**_)

el maletín con el lego- digo el invento de eureka ya llevaba 6,700 piezas unidas gracias a la ayuda de citron y este mismo observaba un poco el sufrir de ash con una pequeña linea carmesí bajando de su nariz, por parte de eureka. esta no dejaba d preguntarse "¿porque serena esta gritando de forma nada dolorosa?". korrina y lucario solo ondeaban una bandera blanca en señal de que rendían tras la tremenda golpiza que les dio serena y lo sorprendente no era la golpiza de la amielada con rosa, si no que lucario seguía con vida tras; sangrado interno, cráneo fracturado, costillas rotas, 6 huesos rotos, riñón perforado, piernas y mandíbula severamente fracturadas

-¿ya terminaste con las piezas?- pregunto eureka mientras ya comenzaba a preocuparse por los gritos

-ya solo faltan 69- dijo el rubio con mas liquido rojo saliendo de su nariz -listo, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme a dormir otra vez- citron le entrego a eureka el arma ya construida y de eso cayo al suelo dejando un estela color carmesí

-ahora si...ash ya puedes alejarte de serena- el mencionado por eureka alejo de poco a poco su cabeza de el pecho de serena para hablar

-eso quisiera, pero la cremallera de mi pantalón esta atascada en las pantis de serena ¡AYUD- este fue interrumpido, ya que de nuevo. serena presiono la cabeza del azabache en su pecho desnudo

-hombres...- la rubia les dio la vuelta para que ash quedara debajo de serena y así pudiera disparar el arma de dudosa legalidad que disque-prometía devolverle la personalidad a serena y su cabello -cuando veas a virgilio en el cuarto infierno, dile que eureka le manda saludos-

En medio de un gran grito de... No se, eureka disparo y un rayo de color rosa salio de la lego arma, el cual llego a impactar en la cabeza de esta. haciendo que su cabello volviera a ser todo castaño miel y sin ningún accesorio o algún corte distinto al que ella solía usar, tambien provoco que serena recobrara el sentido tanto de la cordura y decencia. lo bueno es que debido al forcejeo para liberarse por parte de ash ocasiono que la recién amielada se desmayara con la misma cara de ana pero menos exagerada y que ash al fin pudiera liberarse sin romper las bragas de serena

-préstame tus lentes- la rubia le paso sus gafas de sol al azabache y este hizo la cara mas seria que podía -al parecer no pudo soportar- se puso los lentes -mi mega onix- *inserte intro de CSI: miami* -¿entiendes?...¿no?...en fin, hay que llevarlos al centro pokemon-

-¿y como lo haremos?- pregunto la rubia mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de korrina y lucario junto a los de citron y serena

-¡soy ash ketchum! si puedo con pokemons pesados, puedo con 3 personas inconscientes y un lucario- y como por arte de magia, este acomodo los cuerpos y los acomodo en sus hombros -¿ves? soy mas fuerte que los mas musculosos de aquí-

así nuestros 2 héroes fueron al centro pokemon, donde recogieron a sus pokemons, curaron a korrina, enyesaron completamente a lucario y le hicieron un trasplante de sangre a citron por perder por lo menos 3 litros y dejaron que serena descansara un poco antes de que todos estubieran al menos al 80% de salud para poder volver tan siquiera a rastras antes de que se sirviera la ultima comida. el cual era ash el de la idea, ya que no tuvo chance de comerce la hamburgesa y aparte para encontrar sus cheetos rojos que perdio en lo que escapaba de una inminente castracion y/o brutal violacion, que al final esto ultimo llego a tener

**[UNA EXPLICACIÓN MAS TARDE Y UN REGRESO AL BARCO DESPUES]**

-en resumen, te volviste una chica que prefería golpear que hablar, una chica que le importaba un pepino lo que decía y hacia, una amante del sadismo, una chica avergonzada nivel hinata y una maldita asesina y ninfomana con un hambre insaciable de chorizo marca ash ketchum y me refiero ahi abajo-

-así es, hasta parecías teibolera-dijo una recién curada korrina

-yo ya estaba a punto de ponerte un billetote- bromeo eureka mientras golpeaba con el codo a serena

-estoy muy avergonzada por lo que les hice, en especial a korrina, lucario y ash- la amielada bajo la cabeza y rubia golpeada, bendada de la cabeza le sonrio a la castaña mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de esta

-descuida, no fue tu culpa. fue culpa de mi rubius- el mencionado por korrina solo bajo la cabeza algo apenado

-extrañare a la serena violadora- menciono ash con algo de verguenza mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¡¿que?!- hablaron todos mientras abrían los ojos y serena se sonrojaba un poco

-¿que donde están mis cheetos?- dijo mientras sacaba el pecho

-a mi no me mientes ash, tu dijiste que- citron quería decir lo que el azabache dijo pero fue interrumpido por ash

-¡oh mira! la banda va a empezar a tocar, baila conmigo serena- y en efecto, una banda banda de 3 chicos empezó a tocar una canción animada y bailable para todos en el barco

-¡no huyas cobar- y otra vez el rubio fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por korrina. quien lo llevo a la pista donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de the wombats, tokyo vampires y wolves

-¡ya cállate y baila conmigo mujer!- este se sonrojo a lo muy uke y fue sin poner resistencia

-si señor digo señora- eureka rió por lo bajo, hasta que la canción se puso buena

-iré a bailar pero descuida lucario, dedenne te hará compañía- esta le dejo su bolso en la piernas del chacal para después irse a bailar con ronald mcdonald

-**te voy a hacer popo encima- **el hamtaro electrico 6.0 puso una cara endemoniadamente linda, lucario al ver esto quizo gritar. pero como tenia todos esos vendajes y aparte el yeso, solo pudo hacer alaridos de desesperación que nadie escucho

y así nuestros héroes disfrutaron de la fiesta de su vida, donde citron dejo de ser un neldo vilgen, eureka revoluciono el mundo de la ciencia y la tecnología, lucario quedo estéril,las semi-clones se demandaron entre si, ash y serena por fin resolvieron tanto problema entre ellos y una vez mas quedaron como pareja. y por el lado de pikachu, este era perseguido por fennekin y las sylveon por todo el barco mientras gritaba como toda una niña

-**¡ASH, RED, EQUIPO ROCKET, QUIEN SEA PERO AYUDENMEE!-**

-**¡agárrenlo! / ****¡empieza a rezar! / ****¡responsabilizate de nuestro error! / ****¡no dejen que se escape!- **fueron los gritos de las 4 hembras mientras casi le pisaban los talones a pikachu

**-pero ustedes tres me violaron en contra de mi voluntad ¡MAMAAAA!-**

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**y colorin colorado, este cuento ha acabado **_

_**espero que les haya gustado, todos y absolutamente todos tienen final nadie falta ¡NADIE! ahora si, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer este fanfic, quizás ya le dije o quizás no. pero realmente jamas pensé que este fic tendría tantos follows y reviews en los primeros capítulos y no les mentiré, se siente bastante listo y les agradezco a ustedes que leyeron este (estúpido, random y algo pervertido) fanfic. si quieres pueden ver los otros 2 fanfics que tengo y mi único one-shot**_

**_les he escrito marth de andromeda, les deseo buenos días/buenas tardes/buenas noches y nos veremos en un próximo fanfic ;)_**


End file.
